Untouchable Priceless Brotherhood fall
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: Last chapter up! It's BELINA's STORY. xoxo peace!
1. The Lion Heart's Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own these wrestlers, neither do Vince McMahon. The superstars are owned by the MAN up there and their parents. I also don't own the song Ryan Cabrera does. I hope you enjoy! XOXOXO

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chris Jericho is now drafted to SmackDown! Jillian informed the WWE Universe as the new drafted wrestler went out to the ramp for his final goodbye as a RAW Superstar. Tonight he wouldn't wrestle as a RAW Superstar but as a Smack Down Superstar._

Chris walked back to the gorilla; he would surely miss RAW but he needed to move on. He smiled on where his thought was leading him.

"Chris!" Jericho heard someone called him as he was walking back towards his locker room. He turned and smiled it was his friend and a bona fide Canadian like him, "Hey Adam. What's up?" Chris asked.

"You'll be on my turf now Irvine." Edge said as he playfully punched his friend's arm. "Yeah I know. I would surely miss RAW." Chris informed Edge as he smiled sadly.

"But at least you would be within arms reach with the enigma." Edge murmured. Chris looked at his friend bewildered. "What are you fucking saying Copeland?"

"Who are you talking with?" Edge looked behind him. "Ass I'm talking to you!" Chris exclaimed as he hit the back of Edge's head. "Me? I am not a Copeland ass hole! I am Elijah Adam Tyson Jacobs and not Adam Joseph fucking Copeland!" Edge exclaimed.

"Okay big guy. I heard it. No need to explode." Chris smiled at his friend. "Chris!" The two heard someone call him. Chris looked back and smiled. It was another one of his friend, and it was also the older brother of the man he loved for years.

"Hey Matt what's up?" Chris greeted Matt Hardy. "Fine man, still worried about Jeff though. Up until now, he's complaining about his lower back." Matt said worried about his brother. "Man, it's almost a week after that grueling Extreme Rules Match." Edge said as he patted his friends shoulder. "I know." Matt sighed.

Matt looked up at Chris and smirked. "But I think Jeff wouldn't complain too much now that you're drafted to SmackDown." Chris looked at his friend and smiled. "Speaking of your baby brother where is Jeffro?" Edge asked as he looked around. Matt looked at the taller Canadian and answered. "Haven't seen him yet."

"Matt you're on." A technician said as he approached the small group. "Okay thanks." Matt said as he turned to the crew member. "So see you later okay boys?" Matt said as he walked towards the gorilla.

"Even Matt knew it. Am I that invincible Edge?" Chris asked as he turned towards his locker room. "No you're not that invincible. We just happen to know you and Jeff at the same time." Edge replied as he followed the smaller Canadian.

**Meanwhile;**

"Jeff why are you so happy?" Evan asked his best friend. They were staying on Melina's locker room as the diva was talking to her boyfriend or may we safely say fiancée Dave Batista.

"Chris got drafted on SmackDown! Yey!" Jeff exclaimed. "Figures." Evan mumbled as he watches Matt in action. "Would you miss your big brother Jeff?" Evan turned to his friend who was also glued on the TV component. "A part of me would miss him. But a part of me is happy that he'll be on the top show." Jeff answered as he cringed on what he saw. "But how about the Hardyz feud?" Evan asked once again. "It's already done. Matt was waiting for the draft all these months. He was complaining that he was the one being hurt." Jeff answered.

"Oh," Evan mumbled as they both focused on the on-going match.

**After RAW's three hour special;**

All the superstars and diva's were hanging out in a private bar that Vince reserved for his employees. Matt was sitting with his friends(Edge, Chris Jericho, John Cena, Batista, Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton) catching up.

"Okay boys. Now we're all here I'm going to ask you a question." Randy asked tipsy. "Shoot." Dave said. "How many drinks do I already have?"Randy asked as he swallowed another shot. "Oh I know!" John exclaimed. His friends turned to him curiously. "Okay how many Cena?" Randy asked. "Seven plus that one; which would make it an eight." John said playfully as he looked at his tipsy best friend.

"Perfect answer!" Randy said as he dawned another shot. All of his friends just look at him worriedly. "Randy are you okay?" Chris voiced out. "I'm fucking fine!" Randy bellowed. The group of friends didn't notice that a certain phenom was clenching his jaw.

"Excuse me boys, can I have Randy for a second?" Mark Callaway ask through his clenched jaw. Edge, Matt, Chris , Dave and Ted nodded mutely at once. Mark picked Randy up by his nape. "You stand up boy or you'll go home." Mark dared Randy. Randy one who don't want to back out from any challenge stood up. "Now you follow me." Mark said as he went out of the nearest exit door.

"God, I'm so thankful that I'm not The Undertaker's son." John mumbled as they just followed Randy and Mark. "Yeah, I'm also thankful that my father isn't that protective of me." Edge said. "Randy deserved it. He was getting a little bit drunk." Chris informed his friends. "Yeah, Mark only got that protective if he knew that one of his children is taking more than they can handle." John answered.

Matt smirked. He knew that fact like the back of his hands. He was watching the dance floor. His baby brother was once again dancing. He smirked, then his gaze wondered to where Jeff's friend was. The young man whom Jeff was dancing closely has caught his attention ever since they met way back in ECW.

"Hey Moore-on are you here with us?" Matt heard his best friend Edge called after him. "I'm here don't worry about me." Matt answered as he looked back on his friends. "Why won't you ask Evan for a dance Matt?" Ted asked him. "Nah, I would if Chris will ask Jeff." Matt smirked.

Matt knew that his friend liked his baby brother. But what the ayatollah don't know is that Jeffro also liked him. "Is that a challenge Moore-on?" Chris asked seriously. "Yep, if you asked Jeff for a dance and he agreed I would ask Evan." Matt said challenging the smaller Canadian.

"Then it's a done deal." Chris said as he stood up from the table and went to the dance floor.

"Dave can you text Melina and tell him to change songs?" Edge asked Dave. "Sure thing." Dave smirked as he took out his phone and texted his fiancée. The small group of friends smirked. Chris Jericho doesn't know what hit him.

"Hey Jeff would you dance with me?" Chris asked as he approached Jeff and Evan. Jeff looked at him and smiled. "I'll just go back to the table Jeff." Evan informed his friend. He was happy for Jeff and he knew about the UPB boys plan on putting Jeff and Chris together. Matt had a serious talk with him. He was waiting for this night as much as Matt do.

_**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
that you belong with me**_

Chris was shocked. The song spoke volumes of what he felt for the younger Hardy. It was always the song that he wanted to play whenever he thought about Jeff. Jeff wound his arms on Chris' neck and smiled sweetly at him. Chris had put his hands on either side of the younger Hardy.

_**You might think  
I don't look  
but deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
mmmm**_

Jeff snuggled closer leaning his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris pulled Jeff closer to him inhaling the scent of the younger man. Unbeknown to them Chris' friends were watching the whole ordeal sheepishly.

"God come on Chris! Tell him already!" John mumbled loudly enough for the whole group to snicker and whisper to him to shut up. "Don't ruin this moment John." Ted said as he was filming the whole thing on a small camcorder.

_**I'm weak  
it's true  
cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
do you want me too?  
cause my heart keeps falling faster**_

"Did you know that True is one of my favorite songs whenever I want to think about the certain someone that I loved deeply?" Chris murmured. Jeff stiffened, he know that he mustn't tell and Chris know that he was hurting inside. So Jeff decided to snuggle a lot more closer to the man he loved. Jeff then just murmured a simple "no"

"He was everything that I can think and wish for." Chris whispered on top of Jeff's head. Jeff bit his lower lip. He wanted to cry so badly. His heart was being torn into pieces right then. But he don't want to go away from Chris. He wanted that moment to happen for a long time. Snuggling and cuddling with Chris.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
i'ts time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true**_

"He must be a lucky guy." Jeff mumbled. He kept his tears at bay. He doesn't want to bawl there in front of Chris and the rest of his co-workers. "I know, and I also know for a fact that I'm the luckiest guy if he just returned my feelings." Chris whispered as he sniffed the scent of Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

"Why haven't you asked him out yet?" Jeff asked Chris. "Nope, haven't got the guts." Chris murmured. "Why?" Jeff asked as he snuggled a lot more closer to Chris. "I'm afraid of being rejected." Chris said.

_**you don't know  
what you do  
everytime you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move**_

"If you don't try; you might not know the answer to your questions Chris." Jeff encouraged Chris even though his heart was crying inside. "I was just waiting for the right time." Chris answered. He knew that Jeff thought that he wasn't the guy he was talking about. _We'll go through the pain together babe. But now there's a chance in front of me I'm going to make sure that by the end of the night. There wouldn't be you and me anymore; rather there would be us. _Chris thought to himself.

"Go on now, make it this night a very special night asshole!" Edge softly exclaimed. He and the rest of their friends are now on the edge of their seats. "What is happening?" Randy asked as he returned back on their table. "Matt had laid down the plan. Tonight would be the night bro!" John said as he pulled Randy down on his seat. "Chris would tell Jeff tonight?" Randy asked curiously as he also began to watch. "We think so." Matt answered as he smiled.

_**I'm weak  
it's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
do you see me too?  
do you even know you meant me!**_

"I just don't know Jeff. What if he felt nothing towards me? What if I'm just a friend to him? What if he only see me as a big brother?"Chris asked. "You wouldn't know the answer to those answer's Chris if you don't try." Jeff said as a tear escaped his eyes.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true**_

I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
the way that's true

"Are you crying Jeff?" Chris asked worriedly. "No, its nothing Chris." Jeff said as he sniffed back the tears and just laid his head on Chris' shoulder as they continued to dance to the song.

"What the fuck?! Jeff is tearing up! Chris you better hurry your ass or I wouldn't give you another chance!" Matt exclaimed. One thing that he never liked was seeing his baby brother hurt or crying.

Chris obviously heard what Matt said though the music made it hard to hear. He knew that what Matt said is true. _Just you wait Moore-on. The time isn't right._ Chris thought to himself again.

_**I've waited all my life to cross this line  
to the only thing thats true  
so I will not hide  
its time to try anything to be with you  
all my life I've waited  
this is true**_

As the song ended Jeff pulled back. Smiling at Chris "Thanks for the dance Chris." Jeff murmured as he quickly turned around and ran out of the bar. Chris didn't waste another moment he ran and caught up with Jeff outside the bar.

The UPB boys and Jeff's friends followed the two. Ted making sure that he caught everything on tape.

"Jeff wait!" Chris said as he pulled Jeff's arms as he caught up with the younger Hardy. "Please Chris. Not now, I need to go." Jeff said as he pulled his arm out of Chris' grasp. "I won't allow you to ran away from me Jeff. I have been waiting for this day." Chris informed the younger Hardy.

Jeff turned and looked at Chris curiously. "What the hell do you mean Chris?" Jeff asked as his tears kept falling. Chris walked towards Jeff. He then cupped Jeff's face and wiped the younger man's tears with the palm of his thumb. "Yo te amo..." Chris murmured then he leaned his forehead to Jeff's. Chris looked straight into Jeff's eyes and translated. "I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

Jeff looked straight to Chris' eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. There shining brightly, loud and clear on Chris' eyes was his heart. His heart which was also longing for him as his heart was longing for the Canadian. Jeff pulled Chris' head as Chris gladly claimed Jeff's lips for a passionate kiss.

Melina was looking at the two. Finally her friend is now happy with the man he loved. Melina wiped her own tears. She was waiting for that moment to happen ever since she learned that Jeff was in-love with Chris Jericho and that was about five years ago. Melina felt familiar arms pulling her in a hug. "Hush now. They're finally together." Dave murmured as he hugged his girlfriend closely to him.

Jeff pulled away and cupped Chris' face. "I love you too Christopher Keith Irvine." Jeff murmured. Chris smiled and captured Jeff's lips again for another searing kiss.

Matt stood on the sideline beaming proudly on his handiwork. "Wow, that's sweet." Ted said as he continued to record everything that was happening. "Good job Moore-on." Edge said as he patted his best friend's shoulder. "Thanks Ada-hole." Matt said humoring his friend.

Chris looked back at the bar and saw his friends and Jeff's friends standing there. "I think we have an audience baby." Chris murmured. Jeff looked to where Chris was looking and blushed. "How come they're there?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe they followed us. I don't know." Chris said as he held Jeff's hands and they started walking towards their friends.

"How long were you all watching?" Chris asked. "From the start." Matt was the one who answered. "What do you mean Matt?" Chris asked again curiously. Matt snickered. "I have been planning to do this ever since I learned that you two are in-love with each other and was just afraid to be rejected." Matt answered.

"But you have learned about my feelings for Chris two months ago before the Royal Rumble bro." Jeff informed his older brother. "That's why I turned heel Jeff. So I can come to SmackDown and prevent any other superstar who wanted you from getting to you." Matt snickered. "Matty.." Jeff murmured as he launched himself to his brother. "you're an ass did you know that?"Jeff whispered for Matt to hear. "I know." Matt whispered back.

"Let's go back inside. Matt has something to do right Matt?" Chris said as he wrapped Jeff around his arms. "Yup. Now it's my turn." Matt smiled and looked at Evan who was looking down.

**After the party;**

"Hmm...Jeff..." Chris murmured as he kisses Jeff passionately. "Wait baby...I need to pull my key card for a sec." Chris informed Jeff as he pulled out of the kiss. Jeff pulled away and waited for what the Canadian would do.

Chris took his key card from his jean pocket and opened the door. After opening his hotel room. He pulled Jeff towards him and re-captured the younger man's lips for a kiss.

As the hotel room closed the new couple's private party began. And that night; that's all where it started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Me:Sorry to leave you hanging but I can't write sex scenes. Chris is now mad at me because he wanted me to make that scene. Stupid Chris Jericho._

_JeffMuse: Hey Chris-baby isn't stupid._

_Me:Whatever Jeffro. My next story would be about Evan and Matt so wait for it._

_MattMuse:Comment is very much appreciated. I can't wait for mine and baby Evan's story._

_ChrisMuse: One more kiss for the fans Jeffy-baby._

_ChrisMuse and JeffMuse kisses passionately._

_Me:Hep...hep...hey you two get a fucking room! _

_ChrisMuse: Whatever Zandra. Go ahead and fuck with John Cena._

_Me: Oh shut up...(stood up and look for John...)_


	2. The Angelic Diablo's Fall

You Needed Me

Matt Hardy was sitting alone at the cafeteria. Normally he would be seen with his brods. But no one was in-sight; not a shadow or a silhouette; he was alone and the Angelic Diablo was glad about it.

He have a lot of things on his mind right now and the top priority of it all was his baby brother Jeffrey Nero. He know that his work have been cut out for him since Jeff already have one of his brod, Chris. But nevertheless Matt's worrying about Jeff for a very very good reason.

He thought that the Hardy's feud has come to an end when he learned that he was being drafted to RAW; and rejoiced at once. Well the celebration had been cut short by a meeting with their lady boss, Ms. Stephanie McMahon. Steph had informed him that even if he was drafted, the sibling rivalry would still continue.

He had objected at once, but Stephanie didn't hear him out. He was informed that at Backlash he would be tied up to a table and would be jumped at by Jeff from a twenty feet ladder. He smirked and nodded. It has to be expected from the high-flying enigma. But according to Steph, he would be begging Nero not to do it. He would be saying any excuse, he would bring up anything to stop Jeff.

But the one nagging at him right now is because among all of the excuses he have to say, well he would be bringing up two of the most touchiest subject, the two of the most important people to him and Jeff; their old man, and their beloved deceased mother.

Eventhough it already has been years since their mother died; Jeff is still touchy about that subject. And today, well he have been dreading that day. The day where all of this would be informed to his baby brother Jeffrey Nero.

"Matt, man you okay?" Randy asked worriedly as he patted the older Hardy's shoulder. He has beens standing there for quite sometime now and his friend have never acknowledge his presence.

Matt looked up as he felt somebody touching him waking him from his deep thoughts. "Hey Rand, how long have you been standing there bro?" Matt asked shocked. "Long enough to realize that you have a problem. Want to confide to me?" The legend killer asked as he sat down in-front of Matt.

Matt smiled sadly and shook his head negatively. "Sorry bro, but you know me." Matt's known in their group of friends as the secret keeper. He was their confidante. "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to look for me alright?" Randy responded as he stood up.

Matt inhaled "I would think about that Randy" Matt exhaled deeply "but I really have to rain-check on that." he added. "Okay" Randy said as he patted the older man on the shoulder and walked out of the cafeteria leaving the older Hardy thinking once again.

**A few hours later;**

Matt was sitting inside the meeting room where all of those things would blow up. There are already a few other wrestlers and divas inside the room. He was still alone and he was looking around; no sign of his friends and his baby brother. Matt exhaled deeply once again.

"Hey Matt, you okay?" Evan asked the older man worriedly. Matt looked up shock. He should have known better. He smiled and nodded, "would you sit beside me just this time Evan?" he begged the younger man. Evan nodded and sat down beside Matt. "What's the problem Matt?" the high-flyer asked. "Can we talk about this later after the meeting?" Matt pleaded. Evan nodded and muttered a simple "okay."

After a couple of more minutes; his friends came in and was in awe when they saw Matt sitting beside Evan. "Man what's the meaning of that?" Edge asked Ted. Ted just shrugged bewildered. "What if Matt had already made a move?" Dave asked his friends. "I don't think so man." John said.

"Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Randy asked as he was the very last one to come in. "Oh shit, what's the meaning of that?" Chris mumbled. "What's the meaning of what boo?" Jeff asked bewildered. Chris looked back at his boyfriend and cocked his head towards the older Hardy and Evan who was talking.

Jeff's green eyes widened. Matt looked towards the door and saw that his friends and his baby brother had arrived and was looking at him and Evan curiously. Matt raised a hand and motioned his friends to come forward. Dave sat down saving a chair for his dominant girlfriend. Chris pulled a chair for Jeff before sitting down beside the green-eyed enigma. Randy, Ted and John sat down at Evan's side. Edge sat down beside his best friend smirking.

"So okay Ad, why are you smirking?" Matt asked curiously. "No man, the question here is why are you sitting beside the ECW high-flier?" Edge asked as his eyebrows went up and down. "Well..." but before Matt can answer Edge completely, Stephanie entered the meeting room followed by Paul her husband. Matt gulped.

Evan looked at Matt and squeezed the older Hardy's hand and smiled encouragingly. He don't know what was Matt's problem but he would be there for the angelic diablo. Matt looked at the younger man who was holding his hand and squeezed back. He was thankful that Evan was there for him.

"Okay as you know Backlash is just a few weeks away; and today I would be announcing the matches. Edge vs John Cena in a Last Man Standing Match for the World Heavyweight Title." Stephanie informed the wrestlers. Edge looked at John and vice versa then the two grinned. That would be fun. "Legacy vs Shane McMahon, Batista and Triple H in a six man tag match for the WWE Title." Randy and Ted looked at Dave; Dave just shook his head smiling. "Christian vs Jack Swagger for the ECW Title." Christian nodded at Jack Swagger; the latter smiled at his idol. "Chris Jericho vs Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat." Chris looked at Stephanie bewildered. "I requested for that match Chris." Ricky informed the bewildered man. "But why?" Chris asked. "I wanted to do this for the fans." Ricky responded and Chris just nodded. "Santina Marella" after saying the name the room erupted with laughter. "Okay, okay...hush now...vs Beth Phoenix for the crown of Ms. Wrestlemania."

Then the laughter continued. "Hey, you could be suffocated." Dave said worriedly as Melina hasn't stopped laughing. Melina looked at her fiancée and pouted. Dave leaned and kissed Melina briefly, not noticing a deadly glare that was coming from a jealous diva. "And lastly;" Matt hold on to Evan's hand tightly. Evan looked at the man sitting beside him. He would now know the reason for Matt's abnormal behavior. "Hardy vs Hardy in an "I Quit" Match. Matt you know what you would do right?" Stephanie looked at the older Hardy who haven't said anything since the meeting. Matt closed his eyes and nodded.

Edge looked at his best friend worriedly. "Matt, what does Stephanie mean?" he asked. Matt looked at Edge and shook his head negatively.

"Matt would be bringing up his old man and his mother to stop Jeff from jumping into a twenty foot ladder and crashing down on him while he was tied into a table." Stephanie informed the wrestlers.

Jeff looked up in shock unshed tears clouding his green eyes. "No Steph you can't do that. Please." Jeff begged. "I'm sorry Jeff but it went through the board and they agreed." Stephanie responded. "No, not momma." Jeff began to tear up. "Hey," Chris called Jeff and pulled the crying man on his arms. Matt looked at his baby brother and stood up. Chris looked at him, Matt just nodded and went out of the meeting room. Evan stood up and followed Matt. The older Hardy needed him now, and he's very sure about it.

"This is your fault Steph." Melina murmured as she stood up and went beside Jeff who was now crying harder. "Jeff is still sensitive about that topic and so is Matt." Edge growled. "Okay, before this thing get anymore heated up. The meeting's adjourned." Stephanie said as she hurriedly walked out of the room followed by an upset Paul. Other superstars looked with pity at Jeff. "What are you looking at?" Ted, Randy and Dave growled which sent the other wrestlers jumping in their own skin and hurriedly walking out the door.

Matt entered an empty locker room and began punching at the lockers and trashing the place. He was hurt was an understatement. He is devastated. He never wanted to bring his mother up. He loved her and so did Jeff. Why did the board agreed to it? Jeff and him where still young when their mother died because of cancer. Matt's eyes clouded with tears he leaned at a wall and eventually slid down. Matt was looking up at the ceiling crying. He don't want to do this.

Evan saw the whole ordeal from the door. He went beside the crying man and gathered him into his arms. "Why me? Why Jeff? Why?" Matt said as he cried into the younger man. Evan bit his lip and run his hand on the dark locks of the older man. "Why should I be the one to bring up my mom? Jeff's still sensitive about that topic." Matt murmured as tears continued to fall down. "I don't know Matt. I don't know." Evan whispered as he kept comforting the older Hardy.

**Back at Jeff;**

"You okay now boo?" Chris asked as the younger Hardy stopped crying. Jeff nodded. Jeff looked up and asked. "Where's Matt?" he murmured. "I don't know rainbow." Chris said as he stood up. They were the only one's who were left at the meeting room. He, John, Ted, Edge, Randy, Melina and Dave. They were there for the younger Hardy and have neglected the older one.

"We should look for him Chris. Matt's also devastated, I know he is." Jeff said as he looked at his brother's friends and the UPB boys nodded. They know their friend's brother is right. They walked out of the room and started searching for their missing brother.

**Inside the locker room;**

Matt has already composed himself. He was glad that Evan followed him. "You okay now Matt?" The ECW Superstar asked. "Yeah, thanks for being here Evan." the older man thanked him. "It's no biggie. I'm happy that you have chosen me to be the one who would you confide to." Evan smiled at Matt.

The angelic diablo nodded. Evan was right, he chose the younger man for numerous reason and topping that was because he loved the younger man.

"The night Jeff and Chris hooked up, I received a call from Stephanie, telling me that I would have a meeting with her next Monday. I went there hoping that she would formally say that the Hardy brother's feud is done." Matt started. "But I was wrong, she informed me first hand that I would have to face Jeff at Backlash. She gave me the script Evan. I read it and after reading it I protested. I wasn't happy about the script. But did she hear me out? No, she said that I should prepare myself because she wouldn't be rewritting any part of that god damn script. I thought about Jeff at once, I know he would be devastated. He was the one who took our mother's death the hardest." he finished. "I hated being a heel especially if I was the one who was hurting my own flesh and blood." Matt cleared his throat. His North Carolinian accent evident.

Matt straightened and leaned his back against the wall. Evan leaned his head comfortably between Matt's chin and shoulders. "I know Matt, you and Jeff's bond is stronger than this. He never took the other script seriously. He know that you never did it to him. All of it." Evan started "You burning his house down, I remember that vividly. I was the one running the script with him. God Jeff was laughing histerically that day. He was saying that you can't even hurt a god damn fly." Evan added laughing softly. Matt smiled his brother really do know him. "And if it isn't evident on your hurt eyes whenever you say something hurtful to Jeff, the Hardy necklace does. Jeff is always wearing your necklace Matt. He was showing everyone that you and him are still brother's to the very end." Evan finished.

Jeff stopped infront of the locker room hearing his friend Evan talking. He peeked inside and saw his brother and Evan sitting at the floor talking. Chris looked back when he didn't feel Jeff following him anymore. "Rainbow?" the Canadian called. Jeff looked up and put his point finger on his lips telling Chris to shut up. The sexy beast became curious and went beside his boyfriend. He peeked inside the locker and grinned. Now he know where Matt is. Chris took out his phone and messaged his friends.

"Jeff really do know me, thanks for being here for me Evan." Matt murmured. Not realizing that his friends are now outside the locker room. Ted filming once again. Evan looked at the older man and smiled. "I told you earlier Matt it's no biggie." Evan grinned.

The Angelic Diablo leaned down at Evan and smiled sweetly. "Yeah but I'm very thankful that you're here with me."he murmured. Evan gulped, "And why is that so Matt?"

Matt grinned and leaned a little more closely, eyeing the younger man's lips. Evan licked his bottom lip. Matt moaned and claimed the younger man's lips for a passionate kiss. Evan's eyes widened then closed as Matt's expert lips urged him to respond. The Angelic Diablo cupped the younger man's chin and angled the younger man's head so he can deepen the kiss.

Evan let out a small moan as he wound his arms at Matt's neck. The older Hardy's tongue licked the ECW's bottom lip begging for entrance. Evan opened his mouth letting the older man's tongue inside his warm cavern. The let their warm muscle play with each other as Matt cupped the head of Evan letting the kiss go a little more deeper.

Outside Jeff's eyes widened. He didn't know his older brother liked his friend. Or was he missing the clues? Jeff looked at Chris who was smirking madly. Jeff nudged Chris. The ayatollah looked at his boyfriend. "Matt loved Evan boo." Chris informed the charismatic enigma softly. Jeff's eyes brightened up and he smiled widely. "God are they planning to do it right here?" Edge asked loudly which earned him a slap at the back of his head from a glaring John Cena. "oh yeah" Edge mouthed as he returned to watching the two man who was oblivious to anyone outside their world.

Matt helped Evan down on the floor. Not breaking their kiss. The Air-Bourne released Matt's tied dark hair from it's pony. Just then the door creaked open waking the two superstars from their passionate liplock.

"Evan..." Matt murmured the wide eyed superstar. Evan sat up straight. He gave Matt the elastic band that he took from the older man and stood up. "Evan...let me explain." the Master of Mattitude began. He let his true feelings show and he'll be damn if he just let Evan go without saying anything.

"Matt's it's okay, I also enjoyed the kiss." Evan murmured as he went beside the door. "Evan you don't the real reason why that happened." Matt responded "Then make me know. I don't want to go to this blindly Midnight." Evan muttered.

Matt went beside the younger man and cupped his face. "I did what I did because..." Matt started but became nervous. "Because of what Matt?" Evan demanded. Matt gulped and look straight at the younger man's eyes. "Because of a bet alright?" Matt said lying, he didn't want Evan to know what he really felt.

Evan hopeful eyes darkened and slapped the older man across the face. "You bastard. You are no different from those bullies in ECW." Evan muttered. Evan strode purposefully outside the locker room. Matt gaze followed the younger man and sighed deeply. "I really didn't do it because of a bet Evan. I love you, I'm just afraid of being rejected." Matt muttered as he looked down.

"Then you're not totally different from me then Matt." Matt looked up and saw his friends, Jeff and Melina. "Maybe." Matt smiled sweetly. "How long have you all been standing outside?" he asked. "Long enough to see that passionate lip lock from you." Edge replied patting his frowning friend. "Why did you lie to Evan, Matty?" Jeff asked his older brother pouting. "I was afraid of being rejected Nero." Matt answered. "But he wouldn't reject you, you idiot!" Melina exclaimed.

Matt looked at his friend's fiancée. "And why is that Mel?" he asked. "He called you Midnight! He told me, Jeff, and Lena that he was in-love with a superstar. He have curly locks that is dark as midnight. His eyes as warm and sweet as chocolate. He hid your identity and called you midnight." Melina yelled.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Animal, Midnight, Sunshine and Opportunist." Jeff said as he recalled the night he and his friends talked about their special someone. "So it is true?" Chris asked. Jeff nodded positively. "But what if I wasn't that Midnidght?" Matt asked sadly.

"Oh come on bro! Have you seen anyone who has dark as midnight hair as you have?" Jeff exclaimed. "and I also messed with Evan's phone. I saw in his phone book the name Midnight and since I have everybody's number I dialled it on my phone and out came...dun...dun…dun...Matty."Jeff added.

Matt closed his eyes. How can he be so stupid?

**Tuesday Night ECW;**

Evan exhaled deeply. It has been three days since the meeting, since his and Matt's passionate kiss. He had avoided his friends. Evan was walking at the arena's hallway looking down. He can't stop thinking about that fucking kiss. He didn't know that his bullies are standing there on his path.

The two time – two time Jack Swagger, The Moscow Mowler Vladimir Kozlov and the resurrected pirates Paul and Katie Lea Burchill. "Hey if it isn't the ECW's faggot?" Katie Lea greeted the younger man. Evan looked up and frowned. "And if it isn't the ECW's slut?" Evan muttered.

"Who you calling slut Bourne?" Paul stepped in crossing his arms on his chest. "Your sister" Evan answered plainly. "Watch your mouth queer. You don't want to mess with me and my boys." The pirate answered.

"And I'll be watching mine if I were you Burchill. You don't want to mess with me am I right?" Matt asked. He heard the whole ordeal. Jeff informed him of the three bullies that Evan has put up to in ECW. He and his friends then decided to drop by. Evan looked back and was shocked, what in the _hell_ is Matt doing at ECW? He was done with the show.

"Hey Matt, how's it going man?" Vladimir asked after he cleared his throat. "Nothing much Vlad. How about you?" Matt answered as he walked closely towards Evan. "Busy with work. Got to work harder here." Vladimir responded. "That's good. But I also received the news that you're harassing and bullying Evan. Is that true Vladimir?" Matt asked glaring at the Russian.

Kozlov gulped. He doesn't want to mess with Matt Hardy. "What's the problem with that Matt?" Jack asked.

Matt smirked. "That's very bad. And if I were you I'll stop it." he responded. "You and whose army will stop us?" Katie Lea asked as she put her hand on her hips. "Them" Matt answered as he cocked his head towards his friends. Melina and Jeff are standing infront and behind them are the UPB boys.

Jack gulped. "We-we wo-would st-stop...we pr-promise Ma-Matt..." Jack stabbered and ran towards his locker room leaving the three shocked superstars. Jeff roared and the three started running. Chris laughed and everyone got infected. Jeff smirked as he was hugged by his boyfriend. "God boo, you scared the shit out of them." Chris said while softly laughing. Jeff just shrugged. "Let's go guys, my brother has to clear something with Evan." the charismatic enigma smiled and pulled Chris with him towards a locker room. The other's following right behind.

Evan looked at Matt. "Thanks," Evan muttered as he started walking towards his shared locker. "Evan, I just wanted to clarify, I never did that because of a bet. I did what I did three days ago because I love you." Matt murmured loudly.

Evan stopped on his tracks and looked at the older man. He walked back towards Matt and held his face, looking straight into the warm brown eyes of the older man. Evan searched for a lie, but he didn't found any. He only saw the truth. Evident on Matt Hardy's eyes was the love he have for the younger superstar. Evan smiled sweetly. Matt leaned down and claimed Evan's lips for a sweet kiss.

After awhile; "I love you too Midnight." Evan said as he wound his arms at the older man's neck. Matt leaned his forehead towards Evan's and claimed the younger man's lips once again.


	3. The Legend Killer's Fall

Heaven Knows

Randy was sitting at the hotel bar nursing himself with a vodka. Over the speaker you can hear the mellow music of Heaven Knows. He smiled sadly, not the smile you see in TV, not even the smirk.

Two years ago, hotel bars would be the last place where you can find the young superstar. And now, it would always be the first. Randy ordered another shot. Not noticing two pairs of pained blue eyes looking at him worriedly. Ted looked at John and vice versa. They know that their friend is hurting. It had been two years since they saw their friend smiling gladly and happily. It all started when they saw Randy sulking at the breakfast table. Not knowing what happened they just let it go.

They thought that sometimes during that day Randy would open up, but they were proven wrong. The two blond guys started to walk towards their drinking comrade. "Hey man, that's enough." John informed the legend killer as he took the younger man's drink and drown it himself. "Randy, what is your problem man? It has been two years since you changed." Ted informed his group's leader and one of his closest friends.

"Two years ago, I found the right girl for me. She was everything that you can ask for, for a lifetime partner. But one day I woke up and she wasn't there anymore." Randy said as he ordered another glass of vodka. "Stop this man," John announced as he took the glass away from Randy.

"What's your problem Cena? Go and order for yourself. Don't fucking stop me." Randy yelled as he took his drink back and drown it with one gulped. "One More." he yelled at the bartender. Ted looked at the bartender. "How many drinks has he been ordering?" the Million Dollar Man's son asked. "Sir he has already ordered twelve shots." the bartender answered.

"Don't fucking listen to them, I'm fucking paying, give me my drink." Randy announced. The bartender obeyed. Ted sat down beside Randy and asked him what happened two years ago once again. Randy looked at Ted as he bring his glass to his lips. Pain was evident on the legend killer. John sat down on the other side of Randy and listened carefully to what his best friend undergo two years ago.

--FLASHBACK--

"_Angel baby, I'm back!" Randy called his girlfriend from the threshold. A petite woman came running down from the stairs. "Randy..." she yelled as she ran and hugged her boyfriend. Randy hugged her back. It has been two months since he asked her for a date. Two weeks since he asked her to move in with him._

"_So how's the flight?" she asked. "Tiring, but it is worth it." Randy murmured at the top of the woman's head. He felt her smile. "I miss you angel." he said as he tilted her head so he can look at the woman's eyes. "I miss you too." she answered._

--END FLASHBACK--

"So? And then what happened..." Ted asked. He knew that the story doesn't end there. Randy looked straight. "We made love that night, she loves me and I loved her. She was everything, she was my life." Randy drank from his glass. He was reminiscing everything that he have felt, everything he went through for the past two years again.

" But the next morning I woke up without her in my arms, all her things gone, not a letter telling me where to find her. I searched for her Ted. I don't want to lose her like that. But everywhere I went, everyone I asked about her. They can't tell me where to find her._" _Randy finished silent tears flowing down his face.

Ted patted his friend's shoulders. "When I close my eyes I always see her. I felt her presence. I want to know where she is. But this constant traveling with the WWE, it's hard for me to look for her." Randy sighed.

"And so you're giving up?" John asked. "No man, I wouldn't give up. She's my soul mate. She's my angel." Randy answered sadly. Tears kept flowing down on his cheeks. The three superstars didn't know that a certain worried green-eyed phenom was listening intently. He didn't know that his son was hurting like that.

"Man, she'll be back. If you keep you're faith strong, if you keep believing." Ted assured the crying man. "I just hope so man, but who knows when she'll be back." Randy softly said. "Only Heaven Knows man." John decided to humor Randy, which earned him a small smile from the younger man.

**The Next Day;**

Randy woke up with a giant hang-over. He didn't know how he came back from the hotel bar. It have been always like that. For the past two years he'll drink himself to oblivion and pass out. "So the young man is awake." Dave announced as he looked from the bedroom door. "Hey Dave, what happened?" Randy asked curiously. "You passed out again last night Rand. What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked worriedly.

Randy just shook his head. He doesn't want to tell his friends. He don't want them prying on his business. "Here it would help you from your hangover." Melina whispered as she came in with a steaming mug. "Thanks Mel." Randy murmured as he took the cup from the dominant diva.

Outside Chris, Jeff, Evan, Edge, John and Ted sat quietly at the sofa and other's were on the floor. They know that Dave would finally blow up. "Man, stop this habit of yours Randy. You are neglecting all your cases. You are neglecting yourself man. Where the hell did the old Randy go?" they heard Dave demand.

"I can't Dave, this is my only outlet. Where did the old Randy go? I don't know! She took it with her!" Randy shouted. "And who the fuck is she Randall?" Matt intervened. Dave and Matt were the oldest brother in their brotherhood and have been watching out for their younger friends. "It's none of your god damn business Matthew!" Randy yelled as he walked out of the bedroom.

Ted looked at his friend worriedly. "Randy they're just worried about you and so do we." he informed the legend killer. "I don't fucking ask you to worry about me." Randy yelled. "Man stop." John stood between Ted and Randy. "You didn't ask us, but it's just normal for us to worry about you man. You are our friend and one of our brothers." John calmly stated. Randy looked at his friends and sighed deeply.

"Okay then. I should better tell you about her." Randy said as he sat on a free chair. Deciding if they could have a background on what he was feeling they would just let him be. Dave pulled Melina close to him, Melina always help him to calm down. Matt sat beside his boyfriend Evan tucking the younger man's head on his chin.

Randy began his story, not leaving anything. How he met her, how he fall in-love with her, everything. After a couple of more minutes. Randy smiled sadly at his brothers. "So that's it? That's the reason you're drinking yourself every night until you pass out?" Edge asked.

Randy nodded. "Man there's a lot of fish in the sea, you could look for others." Chris informed as he rubbed his arm up and down on Jeff. "But I don't want to. She's my everything guys." The legend killer informed his friends as he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"We'll help you look for her Randy. You should've told us earlier about this instead of keeping this to yourself." Dave murmured. Randy nodded and mouthed a thanks.

"So what does she look like?" Jeff asked curiously. Matt saw his baby brother pulling out his sketching pad and his precious pencil. Jeff was offering his talent to help. Randy looked at Jeff and answered. "She has a round face, a cute little nose, she have soft pink lips, she has chinky yet round eyes. She has long brown hair." Randy described her.

"Okay is this she?" Jeff asked as he finished his sketch. Randy nodded. It was perfect Jeff Hardy was really talented. Jeff passed it around. "God Nero you're really creative." Matt murmured as he continued passing the sketch.

"Okay guys, we have our girl. We need this copied so everyone have her picture." Dave ordered as he returned it to Matt. "Okay, I'll do that. I'll be going to the mall today anyway." Edge informed his friends. "I'll come with you." John announced. "Guys remember you two are in a feud." Melina said.

"So? What would we do? Punch each other outside? No way man. John's one of my coolest friends." Edge announced. "Aw man thanks." John snickered touched. "So okay, Adam and John would be the one providing the copied pictures?" Dave asked. "Yeah. John let's go. I need to go early, still need to do my grocery." Edge said as he stood up. "Okay, see you later guys." John said as he took the sketch and followed Edge out of the hotel room.

**At the mall;**

"So you go to the grocery and I'll go to the computer shop and make copies. I'll see you at the parking in about what? Twenty minutes?" John asked as they entered the mall. "No man, make it an hour." Edge said as they parted.

John went to the escalator going up. He needs to buy that new Command and Conquer Video Game. As he stepped out he came face to face with a petite girl. Chinky round brown eyes stared at him. John smiled and the young woman smiled back. Then she went down using the escalator. Just then John looked at the sketched picture. "Holy shit" John murmured triumphantly. "Hey Miss." he called as he rode down again.

The young woman looked back and saw John calling for him. "Yes?" she asked. "Man, Randy would be glad to see you." John informed the female in front of him. "Randy? Do you mean Randall Keith Callaway?" she asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm John Cena." John said as he stretched his hand out. "April Banayo" she answered as she shook his hand.

"Can we talk?" John asked. April nodded. John led the young woman inside a Star Bucks Cafe. He ordered two cafe mocha for him and the lady. "So where have you been for the past two years?" he asked as they sipped on their coffee. "Somewhere, so how's Randy?" she asked curiously. "Missing you like hell. He wasn't the same since you left him. He has been drinking until he passed out." John informed her.

"Oh, why is he drinking? I thought he hated drinking?" April murmured worriedly. "It was his outlet. My best friend was devastated when you left him. He was looking for you until it became harder for him since he traveled with us and got a tighter schedule." he informed her.

"Randy loves you to death April." John murmured. "I know that, but I was afraid that something would change when he know the reason I left him." April stated.

"So, would you come in the arena tonight? I'm sure that Randy would love that."John smiled at her. "I would. I just bought something." April smiled back. "Okay, here is a backstage pass for you." John took out his wallet and took a backstage pass for the show that night. "Thanks, but uhm, can I have another one." April asked hopefully. Thinking nothing of it, John gave her another pass.

"So I'll see you later okay?" John asked as they left the shop. April nodded. They shook hands and went their separate ways. After a couple of minutes more, John was standing beside Edge's car. Waiting patiently for the Canadian to arrive. "Hey man, nice grocery shopping." John greeted Edge as he eyed the bags of foods. "What can I say I'll be feeding three whole roster tonight." Edge replied as he put the grocery bags on the car's trunk.

John nodded. "So where are the copied pictures?" Edge asked as he eyed John. "No need man." John smirked. "What do you mean no need? John, Dave would kill us!" Edge exclaimed. "I assure you Adam, it's not needed anymore. Trust me." John said as he sat on the passenger seat of the rented car. "Okay I trust you, but when Dave exploded I'll let him blame you, alone." Edge responded as he started their journey to the arena.

**That night;**

"Evan don't worry I'll be okay." Matt murmured as he kissed his boyfriend passionately. "Okay, I trust you. But believe me I won't be watching this match." Evan muttered after the kiss.

"John where the hell are those pictures?" Matt heard the Animal shouting inside the UPB boys locker room. "It's not needed anymore Dave. Trust me on this." he heard the Dr. of Thganomics answered. "What the fuck does that mean?" he asked as he went in followed by a scared Evan.

"I found her." John said proudly. "What?! When?" Edge exclaimed. "Earlier at the mall," John said grinning. "How can you tell that they're not some impostor or a look-a-like?" Chris asked. "Easy she knew that Randy isn't an Orton but a Callaway." Cena said sheepishly. Edge, Chris, Ted, Matt and Dave shook their head negatively while smiling. Tonight would be the death of the new Randy. The resurrection of the old Randy is beginning.

**Outside of the arena;**

April looked at the mocking building. She was on the driver's seat, and beside her, sitting on the passenger seat is her daughter who looked exactly like her father. "Alanna do you think we'd be late if I drive around for a little bit?" she asked her daughter. Alanna looked at her mother. "Oh okay, here goes everything." she murmured as she searched for a free parking space.

She have regretted not telling Randy that she was having their daughter. But after that passionate night, her decision became firmer. So when she woke up and saw that Randy's still sleeping she snucked out. She left her heart to the sleeping man beside him and left the country.

**Inside the arena;**

Randy paced back and forth. He would win the WWE Title tonight. But that doesn't give him any rush of excitement. It just gave him enough reason to be depressed much more. He needed the adrenaline pumping on his blood.

He walked back towards his and his group of friend's shared locker room. When he entered all eyes turn to him. "Okay, what did I do now?" he asked. "Nothing man, good luck on our match." Dave said as he patted the younger man's shoulder. "Dave are you okay?" Randy asked. "I'm fine, very very fine." Dave said smiling which sent the legend killer to wonder why.

John stood at the back door of the arena; earlier April and him had exchanged numbers and now he was standing there beside Edge waiting for the woman's arrival. The back door opened and went in a smiling April and on her arms was a two year old girl.

Edge looked curiously at John. "Is she her?" Edge asked. John nodded shocked. "Hey John" she greeted him. "Hey April." he greeted back eyeing the two year old kid. "Hey man, she looks like Randy, only in a feminine way. It's like a female version of Randy." Edge exclaimed. "I realized that Edge. But the question is why?" John eyed the mother.

"She's Rand's daughter." she explained. John and Edge mouthed an 'oh'. "So you mean, you left him for two years because you're pregnant?" John exclaimed. April nodded. "Do you also know you almost killed my cousin because of that?" Edge added.

"I know what I did guys. But I was totally unsure of what I would do, I mean, Randy and I were just starting, we haven't talked about kids and stuff." April defended her actions. The superstars nodded. They have finally understood her.

"So let's go?" John asked. "Can I carry her?" Edge asked. April nodded and gave her daughter to Edge. "What's her name?" John and Edge asked at the same time. "Alanna Marie" she answered. "Hi Alanna, I'm Uncle Elijah. Can you say Elijah?" Edge asked the kid.

"Yayjah.." the girl cooed. "Can you say Uncle John baby-girl?" John asked as they walked towards the cafeteria. "Unca Wan" the girl cooed again.

"At least I'm not Unca Yayjah." John smirked. "Hey at the very most she pronounced my name closer than yours." Edge said as he put his tongue out and taunt John. The commotion have sent the superstars wondering. "Hey isn't that John and Edge? Where did they go?" Randy asked as he turned the knob and looked out at their friends.

Dave smirked as Randy opened the door. Dave, Ted and Chris pushed Randy out of the locker room hard. Randy looked at his friends who are all grinning madly. "What the hell is your..." Randy haven't finished asking the three guys when he saw the girl that he have always loved. The woman who represented his everything. "April?"

April looked at the topless man in-front of her. "Hi Randy." she greeted. Randy smiled and ran towards her. "God Angel where have you been?" he asked as he wrapped the woman in his arms. April returned Randy's hug as hard as she could. "Nowhere, but I finally came home." she murmured.

Edge looked at the two and proceeded at the locker. "Hey guys, meet Alanna Marie Callaway." he introduced the little girl. "Callaway? You mean?" Ted asked wide eyed. "Yes Theo, the reason why she left Rand." Edge muttered. "Momma?" Alanna asked as she looked at Edge.

"She's just talking to Daddy princess." Edge answered. "Poppa?" the girl asked. "Yes, poppa and momma." Edge muttered.

"Oh she's cute." Melina exclaimed as she took Alanna away from Edge. "Hey sweetheart, can you say Auntie Melina?" she asked. "Awie Wewina." she cooed and smiled. "Aw.." Melina muttered as she kissed the two year olds cheeks. "How about Uncle Jeff?" Jeff asked as he went beside Melina. "Unca Weff." Alanna cooed again.

Randy, April and John went inside the locker room. "Is she my daughter April?" Randy asked curiously. He was looking for an adrenaline rush and April gave him that and more. She gave him back his life. "Yes Rand. She's our daughter."

Randy went beside the charismatic enigma and the dominant diva and took Alanna from Mel. "Hey princess." he greeted his kid as he raised his daughter up. "Daddy!!" Alanna exclaimed as she realized who was carrying her. "Daddy...daddy...daddy..." she shouted happily.

April watched at the sidelines as she looked at how the father and daughter interact. Randy kissed Alanna's soft brown hair and looked at his angel. He have finally have his angel back with his precious princess.

"So can we drink to this Randy?" Ted asked his arms crossed at his chest. "Nah man, I'll pass. I have my daughter and my soon-to-be wife with me." Randy answered which send his friends smiling and release a deep breath.

"John Cena?" Dave called. John looked at Dave. "Maybe now, you could also look for my younger sister?" he asked. John grinned and nodded. Alex Lesnar his precious baby-girl was next in line.

That night Randy have everything he could ask for. He was lying in bed. Outside on the center table lies his new title. At the next bed lies sleeping is his daughter. And lying curled and naked next to him was his angel. Who could ask for more in that set-up?

Because of his friends, especially his best friend he have found his angel. And he have finally have his angel curled against him; the pain of two years being without her vanished with her hug, her kiss and their love.


	4. The Million Dollar Son's Fall

**Finally Found Someone**

_ding-dong flight 4019 from the Philippines has now landed. _The PA system of the Tampa Florida International Airport announced.

Chris Jericho stopped pacing as he heard the announcement. "He's here! Christy's home!" he exclaimed as he turned around to face his other companions. Jeff Hardy looked up and smirked; he knew how much the sexy beast has been waiting for that day. Rob; Chris' other younger brother smiled as he look at his older brother who was practically celebrating.

A young man stood outside at the arrival area of TFIA. His baby-blue eyes looking around. He was wearing a military cap, faded denim jeans, a black shirt, his favorite jacket on top and his favorite white sneakers. His long brown curly hair tied down on his back with a pony tail. He arranged his small mail man's bag and proceeded to the baggage area of the airport then finally headed out to the waiting area, where he knew; his older brothers are waiting for him.

Blue-eyes looked around as the man paced. He can't wait to see his youngest brother. After years living in another country; Christy would be coming home. "Boo can you stop that? Christian would be coming out soon." Jeff Hardy said as he approached the pacing man. Chris stopped pacing and glanced at his rainbow haired boyfriend. "Sorry boo; I can't help it. I'm too excited." the sexy beast muttered as he pulled the charismatic enigma closer and kissed the side of the younger man's forehead.

Just then; "Hey, do you mind? Fans are lingering out here. They don't know what's really going on outside the gorilla." Chris looked behind them and smirked. Standing right behind them is his baby brother. "Sorry, but I can't help myself. I love this guy" Chris pulled Jeff a lot closer "so much that I wouldn't even care if the paparazzi even came by." Chris answered then released Jeff.

The younger brother smiled as he shook his head and running hugged his eldest brother. "Hey Christy!" Rob called after awhile. Rob stood up from the bench and walked closer to his other siblings leaving a blue eyed girl behind. Christy looked and shouted "Bobby!" and ran towards his other older brother. "God I miss you guys!" Christy muttered as he stepped back. "We miss you too Chrissy." Rob and Jericho murmured at the same time.

"Oh yeah by the way baby bro; I want you to meet my baby-girl Barbara Jean Blank" Robert introduced as he motioned the blond hair blue-eyed girl towards them. The lady smiled and approached the Benoit brothers. Christy looked at the girl and smiled warmly "Hi, I'm Christian James Kennethe Irvine Benoit. Just call me Christy. Nice meeting you." he introduced himself as he shook the hand of Rob's girlfriend. "Same here. Call me Barbie or Kelly." the young woman replied.

"Ahm, Kelly if it's not going to bother you; can I ask you a question?" Christy asked. "Sure, what about?" Barbie asked as she held her boyfriend's hand. "Are you a model? 'cause you definitely have a body and a face for that." Christian commented. Kelly smiled and answered. "Before, but now; I'm a full time WWE diva." Christian then mouthed an "oh" of understanding then smiled.

"And yeah Chrissy, remember Jeffrey Nero?" Chris asked as he turned and pulled his smiling boyfriend. "Of course! I would never forget a friend." the younger man muttered as he hugged his childhood friend. "So Jeffy, are you and Eyiko together or what?" Christian asked Jeff. Christy and Jeff have known each other since they were kids. They were childhood friends; close friends.

Together with Melina Perez, Lena Yada, Evan Bourne and his cousin Alex Lesnar; they have composed the Creative Hearts. Jeff smiled and nodded positively. "That's great news!" Christy exclaimed once again as he hugged the green-eyed Hardy tighter.

After awhile; "So where's your luggage?" Robert asked. Christy cocked his head towards a trolley which holds two large luggages. Rob Van Dam and Chris Jericho then both took one of their baby brother's luggage and proceeded at the car park."So where would we be going?" Christian asked as he followed his older brothers towards Rob's Range Rover. "At the arena" Jeff and Kelly answered at the same time. Each took one arm of the youngest Benoit.

**At The Arena;**

"_things have been going crazy from the moment we woke up this morning. Edge with Evan and Matt has gone to do some grocery shopping to buy ingredients for a feast tonight. I don't know what was really happening and what were celebrating it for. John, Melina and Dave has been busy looking for songs since lunch time. While Randy, April and their two year old daughter are also busy decorating a humongous locker room." _Ted thought to himself as he watched his Legacy leader and very close friend decorating the room from the sidelines.

"Hey Theo, what do you think we should use? This one..." Randy asked loudly as he raised a blue and lilac combination of fabrics "Or this one?" he added as he now raised a white and red combi.

Ted studied the fabrics and shrugged. He would never have a talent for decorating. "I don't know man. Why don't you ask Jeff?" he replied.

"Jeff's not here. He's with Chris, Rob and Kelly." Randy responded. "So which one?" the legend killer pestered as he raised the fabrics. "I can't help you with that Rand." Ted said as he patted the Phenom's sons shoulder and went out of the locker room. "_Where is the charismatic enigma when you totally needed him?" _Ted thought to himself once again as he walked towards the catering and see if his other friends need him.

**Back at the Benoit Brothers;**

"So how's everybody doing?" Christian asked as he sat comfortably behind his older brother Eyiko and Jeff. Rob occupying the driver seat and beside him was the alluring Kelly. Christy has liked the lady at once after being introduced by his older brother. He immediately know that the lady wouldn't hurt his Bobby.

Jeff looked back at him and smiled. "same old-same old." he answered. "How are Melina, Lena, Alex and Evan?" Christian asked once again. "Melina's doing great. She's the most dominant diva right now..." Jeff began to answer before Kelly exploded. "Yeah, but don't let the whore hear you. She thinks that she's the most dominant diva among all of us. Hah! She's dominant alright; a dominant _slut._"

"Hey take it easy Kels." Christy said taken aback by Kelly's sudden outburst. Jeff and Chris Jericho softly laughed while Rob just shook his head grinning. Kelly pouted and crossed her arms, calming herself. Whenever she thought about Maryse her head heats up. "What Kelly said is true anyway. Melina's the most dominant diva in the eyes of everybody. But Maryse, the whore, thinks otherwise." Jeff then returned answering. "Well aside from her career in the WWE. Melina has a blooming fashion line which she co-own with Kelly and she's also engaged to your cousin Dave." the charismatic enigma ended.

"No shit? David and Melina engaged?" Christy asked shock as he gripped the backseat of Chris and Jeff's spot. "Well yes, as a matter of fact they'll be tying the knot as soon as Alex comes home." Jeff replied and bit his tongue. "What do you mean as soon as Alex comes home? She's not returning yet?" the younger Benoit asked. "Yeah, she's still missing Christy." the ayatollah intervened.

"So how about Evan?" Christy asked a little sad about the news. His favorite cousin Alex hasn't been found yet. How long would the family go on without her? "He's with Matty now." Jeff replied. He know that Christian's happiness has been short lived. They all know how much the youngest Benoit has a very tight relationship with the youngest Lesnar.

"Oh, really? And Lena?" Christy asked a little cheery."Yeah really, Lena? Well she's been living at Miami now; she has her own businesses. A bookstore and a bakeshop." Jeff muttered as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend. "Bobby how much further do we need to travel?"Christy asked as he leaned back on his car seat. "Not much further baby bro." Rob answered as he looked at Christian through the rear view mirror. Christy just nodded and closed his eyes.

**Back at the arena;**

"Hey Randall; Chris messaged me; they're just around the corner." Dave yelled as he went inside the majestically decorated locker room. Dave smiled as he looked around the place. "Oh okay; we just need to drape this then this place is done." Randy replied as he gave Dave the other end.

"Wow, this place looks fantastic ass!" John Cena exclaimed as he went in to set up the music. "Thanks thug!" Randy responded as he also admired his small family's work.

"Oh yeah, where are Alanna and April anyway?" Dave asked as he approached the two guys. "April's putting Allie down. She's so tired." Randy responded as he watches his best friend set up the music. "Hey, this place looks majestic. So where would we put the food?" Matt asked as he carried two bowls of food. "Here" the legend killer directed the angelic diablo.

After a couple of more last minute adjustments. John, Dave, Randy and Matt admired their handiwork as other superstars and divas went in.

**Outside the arena;**

"This place looks isolated." Christy commented as he looked around after coming out of the car. "Yeah; but it's just too early for the fans to come here anyway." Chris answered as he pulled his rainbow haired boyfriend towards him. He always wanted to be close to the charismatic enigma; holding and just looking at him.

"Guys let's go." Rob loudly muttered as he helped his girl down from the Range Rover. "But how about my things?"Christian asked curiously. "You have your mobile phone and your wallet with you right?"Kelly asked as Rob held her hand. "Yeah, they're here." Christy replied as he showed the small mail-man bag. "That's the only thing we need right now. Let's go?" Jeff asked as he looked at his other companions. The others smiled and nodded.

**Inside the make-shift club;**

"We're here." Melina exclaimed as she entered the locker room. April following behind with a refreshed Alanna on her arms. John then switched songs; from RnB music to POP music. The other superstars and divas smiled and went to the make-shift dance floor. "Hey angel," Randy smiled as he approached his mother and daughter. April looked up smiling; "hey" she murmured before the legend killer leaned down and claimed her lips for a sweet kiss.

"Babe" Dave greeted his dominant girlfriend and wrapped his arms around the waist of his fiancée. "Hey baby;" Melina muttered as she snuggled closer towards the animals warmth.

Evan looked at his friend and smiled. Just then two familiar strong arms enveloped him. Evan turned his head and looked straight into the chocolate brown eyes of the angelic diablo. Who would have thought that he would be with Matthew Moore Hardy? If someone told him two months ago, that he would be into a relationship with Matt and their relationship going strong for almost two months, he would tell them to drop their shit and face the real music.

"You okay baby?" Matt asked as he pulled the younger man closer. Evan nodded and closed his eyes treasuring the moment.

Ted entered the locker room with Edge. Edge smiled happily as he saw his father, The Big Red Machine, and his mother, The Queen of Extreme who is four months pregnant dancing closely. "Your parents really love each other man." Ted remarked as he also watched the two.

"Yeah, not just them; look at Uncle Mark and Auntie Lisa, Uncle Shawn and Auntie Mickie, then Uncle Hunter and Auntie Stephanie." Edge responded cocking his head towards the other couples dancing.

Ted searched for his friends and smiled. "And Dave and Melina, Randy and April, then Matt and Evan." he muttered. Edge looked at his other friends and smiled; the Rated R Superstar then decided to go towards their friends who are all having their own sweet moments so he dragged Ted with him.

"What is happening here? Why aren't there any wrestlers and divas around?" Christian asked curiously as they entered the arena. Complete silence engulfing them at once. "I don't know, what if aliens abducted them to make clones?" Jeff replied pretending to be scared. Chris shook his head negatively, Jeff totally know the reason why there isn't a fucking diva and superstar roaming around. But then, Chris just shrugged nonchalantly and draped his arm around the enigma's shoulders.

"How many times would I tell you that there are no aliens Jeffrey?" Christy muttered slightly annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"What if gangsters and thugs came in and held the others for hostage and they would call Mr. McMahon demanding ransom? Oh Robby I'm scared." the alluring Kelly voiced out pretending to be terrified on what her thoughts are leading her. "Don't worry I would protect you from them." Rob murmured as he hold onto his girlfriend's hand tighter.

They kept walking until Chris stopped in front of a huge two door locker room. Chris smirked and knocked loudly. John heard Chris Jericho's distinctive knock and motioned Dave and Randy to come close towards the closed door. The Dr. of Thuganomics then turned the music off; several divas and superstars then angrily glared at him. John cocked his head towards the door indicating that the special visitor has arrived. "Come In! The doors open!" John yelled, nodding at Randy and Dave motioning to the two superstars to open the door.

As the door opened everybody shouted "Welcome Home Christian James". Christy was taken aback. He didn't know that his older brother's have arranged something for him. Chris then walked in pulling Christy. Jeff followed smiling triumphantly; then Rob and Kelly came both have an identical grin plastered on their faces.

"Uh thanks. I really didn't know that I would have a welcoming party." Christian muttered shyly. Melina and Evan approached the younger man and hugged him at the same time. "Well this is a surprise welcoming party." Melina murmured as she stepped back. "Thanks" Christy responded after wiping a few tears. "Well then; Let's get this party started!" Jeff yelled after awhile. John laughed then turned the music back on, setting the volume into maximum.

Christy then removed his cap and released his curly hair from it's confinement. Evan studied his friend, noting the difference ten years can make. Just then he looked at his friends face and was in awe "Since when did you start wearing glasses?" the hight flying ECW superstar asked.

Christian looked at his friend and frankly replied "A few years back, Do you think I look good wearing this?" then Christian started to show it off to his friend soliciting a hearty laughter from the superstar. Christy then followed releasing his own hearty laugh.

Ted heard the commotion across from him. He was talking with Phil Brooks and Carlos Colon when he heard the infectious laughter. The third generation superstar looked up and was amazed on what he saw. He studied the long haired baby blue eyed man who was sharing a laugh with his friend Matt's special someone. "Hey man you still with us?" Carlito asked as he nudged the shoulder of the younger DiBiase.

Ted looked at him and smiled, "sorry, I got distracted where were we?" he replied. "Hell man, anyone can get distracted when you look at that guy over there. He looks too pretty to be a man." Phil exclaimed as he also studied the younger Benoit.

Ted nodded agreeing to what the straight edge superstar said and smiled. Just then his gaze was met by the younger Benoit's...

_**I finally found someone**_

_**who knocks me off of my feet**_

_**I finally found the one**_

_**who makes me feel complete**_

Christy was studying the other man. The blond hair, those wonderful blue eyes, that wonderful smile. Did cupid just release an arrow aiming at him? He smiled sweetly and nodded in salutation. The other man's smile widened and nodded back.

Evan glanced at his friend. He knew that smile, his friend has been shot by Cupid's arrow. He looked at where his friend was looking and smiled sadly; too bad his friend just fall for a straight guy.

"His name is Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr.; the son of the Million Dollar Man; One-half of Priceless team and tag partner of Cody Runnels; Your cousin Randy's "protégé" and your older brother Chris frat brother." the ECW Superstar said.

"Oh, so that mean he is Dave's, Eyiko's, Elijah's, Randy's, Matt's and John's friend am I right?" Christian asked. Evan nodded.

"And too bad, he's straight."Evan added. "What do you mean by that EJ?" Christian asked a slight blush apparent on his cheeks. "You're in-love with him Christy, and don't try denying it." Evan muttered. Christian's blush deepened. It's really hard denying and hiding something at a very observant person.

Across the room Ted's smile just widened as he saw the youngest Benoit blushing to what Evan apparently said. "Hey Theodore; are you still with us man?" Phil asked as the third generation superstar was again apparently at dreamland. "Yeah, I'm really sorry guys. But I need to get something to drink." Ted answered as he excused himself and proceeded at the buffet table to grab something to drink. He wasn't gay and he sure as hell isn't going to start being one soon.

Just then a beautiful club song played. Christian searched for his favorite dance partner who wasn't near the dance floor. He spotted him and called "Jeff, want to dance with me?" The charismatic enigma looked at his boyfriend's little brother and smiled. "Hell yeah!" he answered. Melina knew what that means; the two guys would be putting on a show without realizing it. Evan grinned; this would be a whole lot of fun.

The other superstars stopped dancing and started watching the youngest Benoit and the youngest Hardy dancing beautifully; "Oh-ho-hoh...Chris you'll have a very hard time choosing a side. Who would you pick? Your rainbow haired love or your baby brother?" Randy commented as he swayed Alanna who was in his arms to the song. Chris just snickered, shook his head and answered "Well I don't want to have a hard time; so... I wouldn't choose a side."

When the song ended; Jeff hugged his boyfriend's younger brother "Thanks for that Christy;" the charismatic enigma thanked his childhood friend then turned to the sexy beast "Boo want to dance with me?" Chris Jericho approached the two younger man and pulled Jeff towards him. A sweet song playing in the air.

Christian walked back towards the others with a sweet smile on his face. "Hey Christy, you still dance gracefully just like old times." Matt commented as he wound his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Thanks Matt" Christy replied as he combed his fingers through his curly hair and tied it into a bun. The younger Benoit looked at his cousin Dave's fiancée "Hey Me-me can you come with me? I need to grab something to drink. I'm dehydrated." Christy asked Melina.

"Oh alright; Want something to drink babe?" The dominant diva asked her fiancée.

"Just some beer; if I am allowed to." Dave humored his girlfriend. Melina shook her head negatively while smiling then dragged Christian with her towards the buffet table.

The animal's gaze followed his girlfriend and his cousin as they wormed their way towards the buffet table.

He was really glad that Melina was always there for him; through his ups and downs; through all of his endeavors, professionally, may it be in his business side or the WWE, and personally. The dominant diva was always there for him.

"Hey Dave" Maryse greeted the animal. "Oh hi Maryse, how's working for the RAW brand?" he asked. "It's great, really great; even though I have to work harder because the competition here is tougher, I'm really enjoying my stay here. Especially you're here." Maryse replied. "What do you mean?" Dave asked softly laughing. The Divas Champion smiled and answered "Well at SmackDown no one appreciates me; everyone hated me because I'm the divas champion."

The animal looked at the diva's champion pitifully, "Hey, maybe they're just not voicing their opinion back at SD; that's why you felt that way." Dave murmured as he lightly patted the divas shoulder showing tenderness towards her. "Maybe" Maryse replied smiling sweetly at the man beside her.

Melina returned and saw her fiancée talking to the whore. She know that Maryse liked, no _loved_, the animal so much. She overheard Beth and Jillian Hall talking about it last week saying that the Diva's champion would do anything to take The Animal away from her. "Hey Melina are you okay?" Christian asked as he saw his childhood friend frozen staring at his cousin and a bleach blond haired girl who was talking privately.

"No I am not" Melina muttered as she strode purposefully towards the two individuals talking sweetly. Maryse saw that the paparazzi princess was approaching them and kissed Dave's cheek before bidding him goodbye. Dave smiled and murmured something that the Women's champion didn't quite understand. Melina stopped walking a little hurt; Dave then turned to see whats taking his fiancée so long to get something to drink.

"Mel" Dave murmured as he was taken aback. Melina glared at the former World Heavyweight Champion and harshly gave him his beer, "babe I can explain" he added. "I saw enough Dave, I fully understood." Melina gritted her teeth. Maryse has hell to pay, she wouldn't surrender David that easily. "No, you're jumping into conclusions Melina." Dave defended himself.

"Like I told you Dave I saw enough; Maryse was flirting openly with you and you just let her!" The women's champion exclaimed. "She wasn't flirting with me Melina, we were just talking. You are jumping into conclusions babe." Dave growled loudly.

Melina was in shock; The Animal never raised his voice at her. "I'm not jumping into wrong conclusions. I know about her real feelings for you." Melina then shouted back as she poked the former World Heavyweight Champions chest. "Mel stop it, Maryse is just practically being friendly with me." Dave's voice went up another notch. The women's champion then became teary eyed.

"You are so dense! Maryse is _so _fucking in-love with you, you big ape!" Melina's tears flowed down her cheeks and yet she kept yelling at the superstar. "She isn't fucking in-love with me Melina!" Dave yelled back.

"Hey...hey...calm down the two of you" Chris Jericho intervened as he stood between the arguing couple. Christian approached his childhood friend and gathered the crying diva in his arms. "Eyiko can you get Dave away just for a little while?" Christy asked. "Yeah, sure" the sexy beast answered as he pulled Dave out.

"Mel, are you okay?" the youngest Benoit asked. He saw the whole ordeal. "No, he never shouted at me before Christy. He never even raised his voice at me." Melina muttered as she cried harder.

"Hey, what happened?" Jeff asked as he and Evan approached their friends. "Melina has a shouting match with Dave." Christy related. "Why _**what**_ happened?" Evan asked as he rubbed the back of the crying diva. "Well we saw Dave and a diva talking then after awhile their shouting match occur." the younger Benoit responded.

"What does the diva looked like?"the charismatic enigma asked. "She has a bleach blond hair, blue green eyes and she has a funny accent." Christian replied. "It's Maryse." Melina responded before either Jeff or Evan ask another question.

"_**What**_?!" the high fliers yelled in unison. Melina nodded and hugged Christian a little more tighter. Christy ran his fingers through his friends hair, giving comfort. Why must it happen now? It was supposed to be a joyful celebration and not the other way around.

**At the UPB brothers;**

Dave started pacing back and forth inside the locker room. His friends are all sitting watching him. "What happened earlier? It wasn't supposed to happen." Dave asked softly to himself.

Melina's and his misunderstanding escalated to a shouting match.

"Hey Dave, what really happened back there?" Ted asked worriedly as he followed his friend who was pacing back and forth. "I don't know what really happened there man. All I know is that one moment I was talking to Maryse, then the next I was in a shouting match with my girl." Dave yelled in confusion.

"I see where it all began now." Chris muttered. All of the UPB boys looked at him curiously. "Did Maryse kissed you or even touched you while you two are talking Dave?" the ayatollah asked. "Yeah, when she was bidding me goodbye." Dave answered.

"Well; according to Kelly and Rainbow, the three of them heard Beth and Jillian talking about Maryse." Chris said giving suspense as he stopped talking for awhile. "Then what happened next?" Matt grumbled.

"Well they heard that Maryse would do anything to have David all to himself. She obviously have fallen in-love with Dave when she was beginning here in the WWE." the sexy beast finished.

"So you mean _**what**_ Melina said earlier is true?" Dave asked in awe. His fiancée was right; he has been so numb about the Diva's champion advances towards him. How can he be so dense and stupid? "Well yeah, that's about it." Chris Jericho replied.

"So you mean to tell us that _Maryse_ could be doing this on purpose to have Dave all to herself?" Edge asked plainly. Chris nodded positively. "So we just have to look out for our brod and that whore; am I right Chris?" John mumbled. "Well yeah; we all know how much Dave loves Melina. Melina is Dave's world and everything. Do you want that to happen again?" Chris asked as he looked at his friends.

"Want what to happen again?" Randy asked curiously. He left his small family at the party to confront Dave. "The drinking until you pass out thing. Just like what happen to you." Ted murmured in response. "Ah" the legend killer mouthed in response.

The UPB boys sat there pondering on that scenario;and all said in unison a ground breaking "**HELL NO**!"

**Back at Melina;**

The dominant diva has composed herself as she wiped her tears with Jeff Hardy's handkerchief. "So, it is really true then." Jeff murmured studying his friend. Melina looked up red eyes and nodded yes. "She would do anything to take Dave away from me. And I won't allow that to happen." the Women's champion answered as she looked at her friends.

"Don't worry your most dominant one; we wouldn't let that happen. Right guys?" Christy replied and asked his friends. Evan and Jeff smirked. "**Hell yeah**!" they shouted; the other superstars and divas looked at them bewildered.

Just then the UPB boys went in; all wearing their best poker faces. Chris approached Jeff and pulled him away from Melina. The charismatic enigma just looked at his boyfriend curiously. Matt followed Chris. "What the hell?" Evan muttered as he fought Matt to loosen his grip on his wrist. "Matty, you're hurting me." the ECW superstar muttered. Matt looked to where his hand was gripping his love and loosen it. "Sorry," The angelic diablo muttered softly. Ted was the one who approached the youngest Benoit and asked him if he wanted to grab something to bite.

Christian looked at the third generation superstar then at his childhood friend then lastly at his cousin Dave who was looking at Melina like a suffering animal. Christy looked back at Ted and nodded leaving the dominant diva alone.

"Melina; can we talk?" Dave asked after making sure that his friends are doing their job. He sure as hell isn't going to break-up with Melina just like that. The paparazzi princess was his world and soul mate; he would be damned if he let her go. Melina looked at the animal and murmured "yes"

Ted and Christian was at the buffet table, both are deciding what to eat. "Do you want to try Eli's tempura? Edge has a perfect sauce to go with it." Ted asked after awhile. Christian smiled sweetly and answered "I would love to try some; and those giant lobsters." Ted glanced at his companion and smiled too. "_How can I be feeling so comfortable towards him so easily? Maybe because I already know the his background. And add to that fact that I am friends with his older brother. Yeah that's it."_ Ted thought to himself.

Christian looked at his companion blinking a few times. "Hey, you okay Theo?" he asked as the guy was just staring at him. Ted blinked and smiled wider. "Yeah, I'm sorry it's just that I have a lot on my mind right now." he responded. "_God why am I spacing out time after time; after meeting Christy's gaze earlier."_ Ted thought to himself.

"I'm sorry if I didn't believe you earlier babe. I'm also sorry if I yelled and raised my voice at you. You know that I wouldn't hurt you purposefully Mel. I love you with all my heart." the former World Champion muttered as he talked to Melina outside the arena. Melina looked at her boyfriend and caressed his face lovingly. "I know that Dave and I wouldn't let her get you. I'll be damned if I just let you go." Melina said staring at the eyes of the animal.

Dave stared back at her and pulled the dominant diva close to him. Melina snuggled and hugged the animal back. Dave leaned down and smelled Melina's scent on the crook of her neck. "We would be together no matter what baby." he muttered as the diva nodded silently.

"So...you mean you are a civil engineer?" Ted asked. He and Christy has spend an hour talking about themselves. Ted talked about his childhood, his family, his work in their family's architectural firm while still being in the WWE and his life on the road. Christian talked about his childhood, his life in another country, how he coped up with living alone, and his work as a civil engineer.

Christian nodded, "yeah, after coming back here, maybe I'll try building my own firm. I just want to spend some quality time with my family and friends first before anything else." he answered the third generation superstar. "You don't plan on joining the WWE?" Ted asked curiously. "Nah, and as if my older brother's would allow me to. After losing dad, well..."the younger man muttered then shook his head negatively. He wasn't there when he lost his father.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault that the cerebral assassin isn't here anymore." Ted comforted the younger man. "I know. It's just that...I sometimes wish I was here; I could have spend sometime with him before he died." Christy muttered silently as he stared into space. Ted looked at the younger man and draped his arm giving comfort to the teary eyed man.

**The Next Day;**

Christian opened his eyes and sat on the hotel bed. He was being emotional once again. He wanted to come home to Houston and visit his father's grave. But that would come in time when he was finally ready to accept that his father was already dead.

He have a long day ahead. His schedule was so hectic. He would look around the WWE; be acquainted with the other superstars and divas; catch up with his childhood friends and spend some time with his older brothers.

He jumped off from bed and went straight into the bathroom. After awhile he emerged wearing a baby blue tee with the words "_**You could never be the Cerebral Assassin**_" printed with black ink across the chest. Worn-out jeans which is cut open at the knees and his white sneakers. His long brow hair hanging loosely at his back. He went out of his bedroom and knocked on his older brother Echo's door.

"Eyiko...Jeffy..." he knocked, after awhile Christian opened the door when his brother and his friend didn't open up. Christian peeked inside and smiled; Chris was still in bed naked and on his chest was the younger Hardy's head which was also naked, both are still sleeping in each others arms. Tangled sheets covering their bottom parts. Christian laughed softly; maybe they have a very steamy private celebration last night.

The younger Benoit closed the door and was about to went out of the hotel room when he remembered that he should ask for his older brother's permission before going out; so, he went back to his bedroom and looked for a sheet of paper and a pen. After finding the said things Christian immediately scribbled something on it and put it on his made bed then went out.

Ted was already downstairs and was on his way to the breakfast buffet, it was still too early; his favorite time of the day. His room mate was still sleeping soundly like everyone else. Just then he saw familiar brown hair in front of him. The third generation superstar smiled and called "Hey Christy!"

The younger Benoit looked behind him when he heard someone calling him. "oh hey Ted, good morning!" he said smiling. "Good Morning to you too, where are you going at this time?" Ted asked. "I just wanted to have breakfast. Echo and Jeff are still sleeping soundly." Christy replied.

"Oh, you wouldn't mind if I join you right?" Ted asked curiously. He had a great time with the younger man last night. Even though Christy has been a little emotional. "Oh yeah, you okay now?" Ted muttered worriedly.

Christian looked at the superstar beside him and smiled. "Yeah, thanks and sorry for last night." he murmured. "Sorry for what?" Ted asked as he gave the younger man a plate. "Sorry if I became too emotional on you last night." Christy clarified. "Nah, I understand you." Ted smiled at the younger man.

Chris woke up and look down on his chest then grinned. He had a great time after the party last night.

He ran his hand on his rainbow colored haired boyfriend's head and his grin turned into a soft smile when Jeff snuggled closer to him. Jeff slightly opened his eyes and looked up. "Morning boo..." the rainbow warrior greeted him.

The lion heart bent down and claimed the younger man's lips for a passionate sweet kiss. "Morning to you too...want a morning romp before we grab something for breakfast?" Chris asked as he rolled over and pinned his rainbow love on the bed.

Jeff grinned. Chris sometimes could act as king of the world when the cameras are rolling, but when it's not, Chris **is** his sunshine. The charismatic enigma wound his arms on the blond man above him then nodded positively. The ayatollah claimed the younger Hardy's lips then proceeded to make love to him.

_**We started over coffee**_

_**we started out as friends**_

_**it's funny how those simple things **_

_**the best things can begin**_

Ted laughed when Christian told him something very funny. "You _**are **_so _**nuts**_! Do you know that?" the younger DiBiase murmured as he shook his head. "Well yeah, I know that I am _**nuts**_. But I also happen to know my big brother. Trust me; he and Jeff are having a very steamy encounter upstairs." Christian replied as he swallowed a spoonful of rice.

Ted was so glad; he was having a good time once again with the younger Benoit. He studied the man eating infront of him then sipped on his coffee. He would love to spend every morning with Christy every day of his life. Just then Ted shook his head. No it can't be, he wasn't gay.

"Ted you okay?" Christian asked worriedly as he looked at the blond man sitting across him. Ted looked up and stared at the younger Benoit's eyes. Then something inside Ted snapped. Ted nodded positively and sighed deeply. He give up! He's gay and the reason why he was spending a lot of time with the younger Benoit and enjoying it is because...

"Ted you sure you're alright?" Christian asked once again as he reached over and touched the blond guy's hand. Ted studied the hand that was holding his and looked at its owner. "Yeah, I'm fine really. Ahm, I still need to go to the gym. Would you like to come with me?" Ted asked. He really wanted to spend the morning with Christian.

Christy glanced at his wristwatch and nodded. He wanted to spend some more time with Ted. Ted smiled. Okay he's now officially gay and he's in-love with the younger Benoit. But he should be more sure before he decides if he would court the younger Benoit or he would remain a trusted friend. So before RAW airs tonight he would be asking one of his trusted friends, Matt Hardy.

After some time; Jeff came out of the shower. His hair on its natural color. "Boo I'll just look if Christian's already awake okay?" he asked the man inside the bathroom after dressing himself and brushing his long blond hair.. "Okay" Chris yelled as he washed his hair and his body.

Jeff went out of their bedroom and went straight to the other room which the younger Benoit was using. "Christy..." Jeff knocked then turned the knob around. After opening the bedroom slightly Jeff peeked inside and was shocked. Christian wasn't there. He pushed the door openly and looked around. _Where the hell did that young heart go? _Jeff asked himself. Just then Chris followed already dressed in his street clothes. "Where's Christian?" the sexy beast asked.

Jeff looked at his boyfriend then shrugged. "I don't know I peeked here and I didn't saw him. I haven't checked the bathroom though." the enigma informed the older Benoit as he proceeded to the bathroom. "He ain't here either." Jeff muttered worriedly.

Chris walked over the bed and saw a piece of paper and something was scribbled on it "_Saw that you're both still sleeping soundly, naked in each others arms. Hahaha Echo you really are sappy about Jeff. Anyway, I'm downstairs having breakfast. See you there, you love birds. Chrissy Princey."_

Chris laughed softly then handed Jeff the note. The enigma read the note hurriedly and blushed. "So he's only downstairs." Jeff murmured as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, no need to fret boo. He's safe." Chris muttered as he pulled Jeff towards him and kissed the younger man's lips simply.

**Downstairs at the hotel's gym;**

Ted was running in the treadmill and in-front of him was Christian who have changed clothes and was doing some running in the stationary bike and was concentrating on watching the morning news.

Christy on the other hand was just plainly trying to concentrate on watching the news and not ogling at the sweaty topless man in-front of him. Christy then gulped when he glanced at Ted who was smiling and was staring at him.

Christy then gave up watching the news and looked at the man running in front of him and was still staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked the third generation superstar.

Ted just shrugged and smirked. "I just enjoy watching you."

Christy slightly blushed and bowed his head. He wasn't used on guys staring at him even though he was gay and was proud of it. He then stopped exercising and frankly said; "Ted if you don't want me to leave; please, don't stare at me."

Ted immediately turned his machine off and went off the treadmill. "Okay, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

Christy looked up and replied "I'm just not used on someone looking at me, or even staring at me when I'm doing some exercise."

Ted nodded in response then went to the weights and decided to do some bench press. He was a little hurt on what Christy said but he knew that the young man was really uncomfortable when he was staring at him from the moment they jumped on those exercise machines.

Christian bit on his bottom lip; maybe he was a little harsh and had hurt the older guy. He then decided to come over to where Ted was and apologize.

"Ted I'm sorry if I'm harsh on saying that..." Christy muttered nervously.

Ted looked up from his chore and smiled "You don't have to apologize to me Christy. I'm the one whose at fault here. Please forgive me?" he asked as he sat on the bench.

Christy smiled warmly at him and responded "Of course I forgive you. If you would forgive me..."

Ted shook his head while smiling; Christy really know when to crack his jokes "I forgive you..."

Christy smiled then went back on the stationary bikes leaving Ted on the bench press.

Ted deeply sighed and returned on doing his task at hand.

**After Two Hours;**

Christy tiptoed back inside the hotel room he was occupying with his older brother Echo and his childhood friend Jeff. After coming inside, Christian slowly shut the door making sure that he didn't make any noise.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chris Jericho demanded as he studied his baby brother, his arms crossed in annoyance.

Christy bit his bottom lip again in mannerism and sighed deeply "At the breakfast buffet then after that in the gym."

Chris Jericho straightened; "And why didn't you add that on the note? I almost acquire a search party for you." the older brother yelled.

"I'm sorry Echo; it's just that Ted was asking if I could join him and since you and Jeff are still sleeping here, I agreed." Christian responded.

Chris was taken aback; his friend never asked for someone to join him for his morning rituals. That was very odd. "Next time tell me where you went to alright? And please don't leave your phone behind." Chris murmured as he released a deep breath.

Christy nodded in response then went beside his brother and hugged him before going inside his bathroom and taking another shower.

Jeff went inside the hotel room after Christy had opened the shower head. "I haven't found him yet boo." he said.

The sexy beast looked at his boyfriend and replied. "He's already here. Apparently he was with Ted the whole time." The charismatic enigma nodded and went beside his boyfriend then tightly hugged him.

**RAW is...;**

Ted hurriedly went inside the Legacy locker room and shutting the door behind him. He wanted to talk to Matt and since the angelic diablo is still in a meeting with Stephanie he decided to do some soul searching on his own.

The third generation superstar put his duffel bag down and sat cross legged at the carpeted floor.

"_Am I gay?" _he thought to himself.

Just then faces of the women whom he dated come crossing his mind. He wasn't getting any reactions from his body. Next came the sexy bodies of those women who he had a serious relationship with and still his body didn't react.

Then a pair of baby blue eyes showed followed by that perfect nose then the soft lips, the oval face which was framed by a long brown curly hair appeared. Then Ted stiffened his body was reacting when Christian's face showed up in his mind.

Ted opened his eyes and tried to control his rapid breathing. "God..." he moaned.

Just then a sharp knock was heard inside the room. Ted gulped he know that knock.

Ted stood up and walked over to the door and opened it; "Hey man, what brings you here?" he gently asked.

Chris didn't answer at once; he stepped inside the locker room "If I were you I'm going to close that door immediately." he commanded.

Ted obeyed; he was scared, he didn't know this side of Chris Jericho. "What can I help you with Chris?"

"I want to know if you have any plans on courting Christian, Theodore. I don't want some punk ass kid hurting my baby brother." the ayatollah muttered frankly.

Ted's left eyebrow came up. "Punk ass kid? Now wait a minute Chris, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked slightly pissed.

The sexy beast then crossed his arms over at his chest and responded "You have spend your precious time with my baby brother Ted. You love early mornings and it's too precious for you; and for someone like my brother to join you is a little...what can we say...out of character for you."

Ted sighed deeply and closed his eyes; "Man, I just spend my time with your brother because he was alone and add to that fact, he is the youngest brother of my friend." he answered as he opened his eyes.

"Nah-ah...tell me the truth _Theodore_" Chris Jericho emphasized the younger man's name as he began "what are you feeling towards Christy?" he ended.

Ted released another deep sigh and looked at his friend, "Alright since you are here I'm telling you... Chris I think I'm starting to fall in-love with your baby brother." he responded.

Chris was taken aback; he didn't know that his friend was bending _that _way. "Are you telling me that you're gay?"

The third generation superstar stared at his friend and shrugged. "I don't know man. I still don't have any answers to that."

Chris then stiffened "So you're telling me that you'll just play around with Christian until you've decided whether to keep him or to throw him away, is that it?" the sexy beast yelled in annoyance.

Ted shook his head negatively, "I'm not planning any move yet. I want to make sure that what I feel is real, that I'm really doing it because I want to and not because I have to; I want to make sure if I am one of you before I do something about this..." he muttered as he pointed at his heart "and act upon it. I want to make sure that I'm not going to hurt Christian."

Chris then softened and nodded. "Just make sure man... I don't want to see my baby brother hurt. I think he's half way in-love with you though." the ayatollah said as he patted the younger man's shoulder.

Ted bit his bottom lip and asked "Would you help me to discover whether I'm gay or not Chris? I'm actually waiting for Matt to come out of his meeting."

Chris studied the younger man and nodded; "Sure...I'll take you on a harmless ride of your life with Jeff of course."

Ted nodded and thanked his friend. "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"No big, if it includes my baby brother I'll do it." Chris answered then went out of the Legacy locker room.

Ted sighed deeply once again. He's very thankful that his friend didn't beat him up before the show started.

Christian was roaming around the arena halls as he looked for his older brother Chris or even the alluring Kelly.

"I could be the next cerebral assassin." A voice said which send the younger man to stop walking.

Christian looked back and frankly asked "What did you just said?"

The superstar shrugged and went over to him. "Your shirt says that "_**You could never be the Cerebral Assassin**_" What if I tell you right now that I could be the next cerebral assassin." the superstar said boastfully.

Christian raised his eyebrow and studied the man. "No I think not."

"And what makes you say that baby face?" he asked as he touched the younger Benoit's face.

Christy stepped back and replied "Because Chris Benoit wouldn't like that."

The superstar crossed his arm intimidating the younger man "Says who? Chris Benoit is dead" he cockily muttered.

"and he's rotting in hell." the cocky superstar finished.

Christian saw red after hearing what the man across him said. _SLAP!_

The superstar stared at the brown haired man who have just slapped him across the face. "Who the _hell _do you think you are kid?" he asked as he cupped his face.

Chris bit his bottom lip. "_God what the hell did I just do?"_ he thought to himself as he stared at the angry man across him. "I'm so..." he was about to apologize when the man muttered angrily.

"Don't fucking tell me you're sorry. We're going to settle this in the ring tonight at a No Disqualification Match; and I'm going to show you why I'm going to be the _**next**_ cerebral assassin." the superstar then left Christy shaking.

"_Oh God what did I just do?"_ he thought to himself. He didn't know anything about wrestling. Christy then ran for the closest one person bathroom then cried.

Chris was roaming around the arena looking for his baby brother; "Hey Kelly." he called his other brother's girlfriend.

The alluring diva looked behind her and smiled "Hey Chris"

"Have you seen Christian?" the sexy beast asked worriedly. The diva was taken aback, "No I haven't seen him."

Chris then nodded "Okay thanks. But if you happen to see him tell him that I'm looking for him alright?"

Kelly nodded as she looked around; when she saw that Chris was out of ear shot she ran as fast as she can to the divas locker room and asked the other divas help to look for the missing Benoit.

**At the ring area;**

"Earlier tonight, I saw this guy walking around the halls of these arena wearing a shirt saying that "_**You could never be the Cerebral Assassin**_" we all know that Chris Benoit killed himself as well as his family three years ago. Poor kid; he didn't know that." the arrogant superstar said as he ran his mouth all over the mic.

"Then when I told him that I, _The Miz_, would be the next Cerebral Assassin. That newbie has the guts to slap me across the face. And tonight, I wouldn't be asking John Cena for a match, rather I would be asking that kid to go out here and face me. _The Miz_ for a No Disqualification Match." he added as the fans booed on him.

Kelly stopped walking when she heard the self proclaimed chick magnet ran his mouth on the mic. She then suddenly became nervous; what if the _kid _that _The Miz_ was talking about is the one that they are all frantically looking for? Just then she saw that she was right. It was Christian. She then ran fast looking for Chris Jericho so they can stop the match when they still can.

Ted was shaking his head when he heard Mike bad mouthing the Cerebral Assassin once again. He was not facing the component so he didn't knew that Christian was walking down the ramp biting his lip nervously.

"_Who is this kid King? I didn't know him." _he heard Michael Cole asked as Christian kept on walking towards the ring.

"_I don't know either. But I hope he's prepared, The Miz is very powerful when he's angry."_ The veteran announcer said as Christian was debating if he would go in or not.

Ted was about to look at the component curiously; it was going to be a No Disqualification Match between _The Kid _and _The Miz. _Just then Randy ran inside the locker room taking his duffel bag up and searched for his ring attire. "Where the hell is that?" Ted glanced at his friend who was frantically searching for his wrestling briefs.

"What are you looking for Randy?" he asked curiously. He was now more curious to what his friend was searching for rather than the match in the ring.

Randy looked up at his legacy member and nervously shouted "Look at the damn TV when you're watching Ted."

Ted looked at the TV and went wide eyed. Christy was being beaten up by the Miz in the ring. "Mike said that it was a No DQ Match right?" Ted asked worriedly. He then bowed down to tighten his ring boots.

"Yeah, me, John, Dave and Matt would interfere in that fucking match!" Randy yelled as he pulled in his briefs then was doing his ring boots.

Ted was running out of the door when he answered "See you out there Randy!"

Christian was sitting at one corner of the ring crying; he didn't know anything about wrestling. He was just waiting for his opponent next attack when suddenly Ted's theme played.

The audience was shocked to see one half of Legacy running inside the ring and beating the hell out of The Miz. The fans cheered on.

"_Ted, why are you saving me?"_ Christian asked to himself. He was trying not to fall asleep. And yet he was so tired.

Ted then looked at Christian who was just lying on the mat like a beaten rug doll. Ted approached the younger Benoit and asked him in hushed tone "Are you okay Christy?"

Christian looked up and shook his head negatively; tears then clouded his vision. Ted crouched down and was about to pick Christian up when _The Miz_ attacked him from behind. Ted stood up and fought back, but _The Miz_ was in rage so he was much powerful than the younger DiBiase.

_The Miz_ then threw him over the top rope and went back on beating the hell out of the younger Benoit. Just then Batista, John Cena, Matt Hardy who was still in a cast and Randy Orton run up inside the ring and pulled the superstar off the bleeding Benoit.

Matt and John held the self-proclaimed chick magnet as Dave and Randy began punching him.

"_You don't beat my cousin you asshole!" _Dave muttered as he released a right hook.

"_He wasn't even a wrestler you dick head!" _Randy yelled as he punched The Miz in the guts.

"_You don't even know why he did that to you; you dumb ass!" _John said as he tightened his hold.

Matt just glared at the wrestler angrily. He was angry was an understatement, he was murderously mad.

Ted stood up, went in the ring and nudged Randy. The Legend Killer looked at his legacy member and pulled Dave away from Miz. He knew what Ted's hidden message is.

"_Put him in all fours"_ Ted commanded as he went at one corner of the ring. John Cena and the angelic diablo obeyed their seething frat brother.

Then the third generation superstar ran with all his might and punted the hideous beast in the head putting the chick magnets lights off. Just then Ted smirked sadistically. He then looked at Christian and carried him over the Miz then let the younger Benoit cover the sleeping man for the win.

The referee lied on his stomach and counted _One...Two...Three..._

Jillian then started to tell who the winner is when Randy came down and asked the ring announcer if someone else can do it. Jillian Garcia then nodded; she didn't even knew who the other man was.

Randy gave the mic to Ted "The winner of this match...Christian James...." then the third generation superstar looked at his friends and nodded. Everyone in the arena must know who beat the hell out of the self-proclaimed chick magnet.

"...Benoit..." the four other superstars said in unison. The fans cheered at them; they can't believe their ears and their eyes. Ted then crouched down and carried the bleeding man on his arms. He just wish that nothing serious or even deadly happened to the man on his arms.

Ted was met half way by the medics and a very worried Chris Jericho and Kelly Kelly. "I didn't know what happened. I was looking for him." Chris muttered as he let his tears flow down on his cheeks.

Kelly Kelly just stood there trying to assist the medics the way she can so she won't break down. When she met the young man yesterday, she warmed up against him at once. She was so happy to know and even meet her boyfriends little brother; and aside from that, she know that Christian is a very enjoyable and accommodating companion.

Dave, Randy and John did their best so that the cameramen wouldn't be catching anything that might happen. Christian isn't going to be a wrestler and that they promised to one another.

"Chris...I think we should rush your brother into the nearest hospital." One of the medical team said as they ran backstage.

Chris nodded as he ran with the stretcher and into the waiting ambulance. "Chris..." someone hollered at the sexy beast.

Chris looked back as he was about to ride at the back of the ambulance. "Yeah?" he asked.

Ted stepped up and frankly muttered incoherently. "Can I...Let me..."

Chris looked at his restless friend and nodded. Ted then rushed inside the ambulance and sat beside the stretcher and held the hand of the almost lifeless man.

The medical team then closed the door and started driving towards the nearest medical hospital.

Jeff was standing beside his older brother inside the arena; he was worried, very worried. He then looked up when the arena door open up. "Chris..." he mumbled as he rushed beside the worried Benoit.

Chris then hugged his boyfriend. "Let's go babe...I want to know if Christy's going to be fine." he muttered.

Jeff nodded and looked at Kelly; "I'll follow you after my match." the alluring diva said.

"Hey where's Ted?" Randy asked as he looked around searching for his friend.

Chris looked up and blushed; the young man who went with his baby brother was almost half-naked. "Randy...where are Theodore's things?" he asked.

Jeff turned to his blushing boyfriend "Why where _is_ Ted?" he asked.

Chris looked at his boyfriend then at his friends, "he went with Christian wearing his ring bottoms, the Legacy shirt and his ring boots."

Everyone who heard it smiled and almost forgot what made the third generation superstar ran out of the arena only wearing that. Randy shook his head and went back to their locker room and took the third generations superstars things and gave it to the older Benoit.

Chris took Ted's things and rushed out of the arena. He wanted to know what happened to his younger brother.

Jeff bowed his head down and followed his boyfriend out of the arena. He know that his boyfriend is worried about his baby brother.

**At the hospital;**

Ted was pacing back and forth outside the Emergency Room. He didn't notice the curious gaze that he was getting from the nurses or even the other patients that are roaming around.

"Ted..." Chris hollered as he ran towards the man pacing back and forth.

Jeff stopped for a moment to catch his breath and asked "Any news?"

Ted shook his head negatively and sighed deeply. "The doctors are still not going out."

"Oh yeah man, I think you should better change clothes before anything happen." Chris muttered as he gave the third generation superstar his duffel bag.

Ted looked down on his body and blushed. "God this is so embarrassing." he murmured before taking his things and proceeded to the closest bathroom and changed to his normal clothes.

After awhile Jeff was sitting on a waiting chair while Chris was looking outside through a window and Ted was again pacing back and forth.

Then the door opened and out came a doctor "Are you all here for Christian James Benoit?" he asked.

The three guys went beside him and Chris responded "yeah."

"I'm sorry to tell you that Mr Benoit has a broken rib which punctured into his lung," the doctor informed them.

Ted stiffened and asked "but he's awake isn't he?"

The doctor looked at Ted and shook his head negatively, "I'm sorry but he isn't awake yet, and when he kept on like this for a little while, I think he might go into coma." the doctor said.

Jeff slumped back into the waiting chair and cried. Chris went beside his boyfriend and held him close while tears are also flowing down on his face.

Ted slumped down on the floor, he felt like his strength was taken away from him; "Are you serious doc?" he murmured.

The doctor bowed down and glanced at his chart; "I'm very serious sir."

"We would be transferring him into a private room; so please excuse me." the doctor bowed and went into the nearest nurse station and arrange the needed things.

Ted bowed down again and released his own tears; he didn't know what he would do if the youngest Benoit never woke up.

**Two Hours Later;**

Ted sat beside the hospital bed where the almost lifeless body of the man he loved was sleeping soundly. The third generation superstar took Christy's hand and enveloped it into his. "_Come on, wake up._" he murmured at the hand that he held.

Chris was standing outside debating whether he would go in or not. Jeff looked at the sexy beast curiously. "Boo what are you doing?" the rainbow haired warrior asked.

Chris looked at the enigma and murmured "I'm debating whether to go in or to say goodbye and just return tomorrow?"

Jeff looked at his boyfriend quizzically; "what do you mean?"

Chris released a deep sigh and muttered "Ted is in-love with Christian, and I think he's bending _our_ way. You know what I mean?"

Jeff went wide eyed and nodded. "Why don't we leave them alone babe? I think Teddy needs his time alone with Christy."

Chris looked at the former WWE Champion and nodded; "yeah I think you're right." The older Benoit went in and bid goodbye to his friend and kissed the sleeping body of his younger brother.

Ted watched as his friend and Jeff walked out promising to come back tomorrow for a visit.

He then turned to Christy and kissed the younger man's palm; his tears running freely "don't you dare leave me, you hear?" he softly said "I love you; please wake up."

The third generation superstar then reached out and run his hand on the younger man's head. "I love you," he murmured hoping that the younger man wouldn't go into coma "_God, don't take him away from me yet_" he silently prayed.

_Christian was sitting cross leg at a patch of grass over looking a very wonderful meadow. Above him was a very clear blue sky, birds chirping on the trees. _

_Lying on his lap was his German Shepperd. "Hey girl, how about a play of catch?" he asked the dog playfully._

_The dog looked at his owner and barked playfully. "Okay, wait." he stood up and searched for a stick for him and the dog to play with._

"_Okay here; let's begin." he shouted as he tossed the stick in the air and the dog playfully catch it._

_He then tossed it further and the dog came running for it. He then smiled as he looked at the dog came running back with the stick on his mouth. "Catch!" he yelled as he tossed the bag much further._

_Just then everything went pitch dark. "Hey Poochie where are you girl?" he hollered as he looked everywhere for the dog. _

_Just then a cold breeze cam blowing towards him. "Poochie..." he called once again. Just then a dark silhouette stood in-front of him. "I could be the next Cerebral Assassin baby face." he muttered as his fingers caressed the side of Christian's face._

"_No you could never be him!"he shouted as he tried to look at the man's face. Just then __**slap!**_ _He was slapped hard by the man. "I would be and I assure you of that" then the man sadistically laughed. _

_Christian then began to cry while cradled his hurt cheek. "Hey, go away you bastard!" another voice shouted. _

_Christian then looked up, everything was colorful again. The darkness was fading and so did the dark man. "Are you okay?" the man asked. Christy then tried to look at the man's face but it was blurry._

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Who are you?" he asked. "I'm the man who loves you and would always be there to protect you." the other man said as he cupped Christian's face and caressed it. "But..." Christy then tried to touch the other guys face but the man stepped back._

"_Wake up baby; I'll be waiting for you." the man murmured as he traced Christian's lips and bowed down and claimed it for a sweet kiss. _

_After awhile Christian opened his eyes again and the guy wasn't there anymore. "God...who was that guy?" he asked himself. Just then he saw the figure of a dog and a man approaching. Christian stiffened, he was afraid. What if the man was the one who hurt him? Christy started to cry._

"_Hey why are you crying son?" Chris Benoit asked as he approached the crying man._

_Christian looked up and hugged his father hard "Dad..." he murmured. _

"_Hey are you okay now?" he asked as he ran his hand on his youngest sons hair. Christy shooked his head negatively._

_Chris Benoit sighed and cupped Christian's face "Christy, I saw what you did to Mike. I'm proud of you son." he said as he wiped his son's face._

"_He was running his dirty mouth on you dad. He didn't know the truth." Christy exclaimed as he hugged his father again._

"_I know that; I also know a whole lot of people who are worried sick about you. Its not yet time Christy." Chris Benoit informed his son. _

_Christian looked at his father and cried "What do you mean daddy?"_

_His father sighed deeply "Its not yet time for you to join me at this paradise." the Cerebral Assassin said as he showed the place again to the younger man._

"_But...I want to spend my time here with you. I don't want to go back." Christy yelled._

_The Cerebral Assassin sighed and shook his head negatively; "There are a lot of people who would you be leaving behind Christian. There's a man who loved you back there, your older brothers and your friends; would you like to leave them all behind? Are you prepared to leave them?" the older man asked. _

_Christy thought about it then he heard the voice of the man that kissed him "Don't leave me yet Christy, I love you." _

_Christy looked at his father and cried "No I don't want to leave them and I also don't want to leave you here dad." _

_The former world heavyweight champion gripped his son's face and turned the younger man's head so he was facing him "Its time to release me my prince. Its time for you to move on without any regrets. Its time for me to join your uncle Eddie and the master. But it isn't time for you yet." _

_Christy then nodded in understanding and hugged his deceased old man. "I love you dad. I miss you so much." _

"_I love you too Christian. Tell your older brothers that I love them and that I'm just up here looking down at the three of you. Inform them too that they should take care of the person they love the most because they are their soul mates. Tell Ted Jr to take care of you or else I'm going to haunt him." he informed the young man._

_Christy looked at his father curiously "And why would you haunt Ted?" he asked._

"_Because if he hurts my youngest son; I wouldn't let him rest in peace." Chris humored his son. Christy smiled and nodded._

"_But how can I return back there dad?" he asked. "Tightly close your eyes and gently count to three..." he heard his father said. _

_Christian obeyed and tightly closed his eyes then the started counting._

_One..._

_Two..._

Ted woke up when he felt that the younger man was crying. "Christy? Christy...wake up..." he murmured as he softly slapped the almost lifeless body of the man he love.

_Three..._

Christian's eyelids twitched open. "Ted?" he murmured as he saw the third generation superstar above him. "Hey...you okay now. Just wait here I'll just call a doctor." Ted muttered as he smiled sweetly.

But before he left the young man alone he leaned down and kissed Christy's forehead and murmured "I love you."

Christy was taken aback; what did Ted said? "Ted..." he called as Ted was about to stepped out of his hospital room.

Ted looked back and smiled lovingly "I know you heard me babe; and I'm going to repeat it as much as you want me to. _I love you_." he said then continued out the door.

Christy was left shock and blushing, now he know what is the reason behind his father's threats. Ted also loved him back.

Ted returned at the private room followed by the doctors. "This is a miracle." the doctor who checked him up exclaimed. Ted just smiled at him. Christian smiled back.

After awhile the doctors left the two young man alone. "So when did you learn that you love me?" Christian asked as Ted sat beside him in the bed. The third generation superstar's arms was hugging him close.

"Must be when our gazes met. Because after that I'm always at Lala-land." Ted said sweetly as he looked at the hospitalized man beside him full of love and respect.

Christian looked back at Ted lovingly; "The same time I also fall for your wonderful blue eyes." he informed the man beside him as he caressed Ted's face.

"I love you, and I was scared to death just thinking that I wouldn't be able to tell you that. That I finally found the right person for me and I almost lost him." Ted replied as he traced Christian's bottom lip with his thumb.

Christy smiled and murmured "I love you too Ted" before their lips met for a passionate sweet kiss.

Chris was standing at the door, his rainbow haired love standing beside him both are shock speechless. Last night they left Christian pale as snow, and now only hours passed; it seemed like Christian wasn't on death bed.

The ayatollah the cleared his throat which sent the two younger man to break apart. "It seemed that Christy wasn't on his death bed mere hours ago." he said.

Christian blushed; "_why did Echo have to go in when Ted and me are in a very vulnerable situation_?" he asked himself as he bit his bottom lip. Ted looked at his love and pecked on his lips waking Christy from his dream state.

Christy looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Sorry Eyiko." he muttered as he looked at his older brother and his friend.

The sexy beast eyebrows raised in question; "And why are you saying sorry?" he asked.

"Because you have caught me and Ted doing something that I think you wouldn't allow us to do." the younger brother replied.

"Oh that's where your wrong baby bro. You see Ted already told me last night that he is in-love with you. But there was just one tiny problem, and I think he have finally found his answer." the ayatollah replied as he sat on the hospital couch.

Christy looked at the man beside him who haven't tore his gaze away from him yet. "You told him?" he sweetly asked.

Ted nodded; "Even if I wasn't sure about my sexuality, I know I love you." he replied.

"Aw" Jeff gushed as he sat beside his boyfriend. Chris looked at the enigma and claimed his lips for a kiss which the two youngsters did after awhile.


	5. The Ultimate Opportunist's Fall Part One

'ding-dong'

Lena Yada looked up from her mixing bowl after hearing her doorbell go on. "Just a minute" she yelled.

'knock knock'

She heard her unexpected visitor knocking on her front door. "Wait a minute" she shouted as she wiped her dirty hands on her apron.

'ding-dong'

"I'm coming! Hold on your horses for a sec!" she once again shouted as she approached her door.

'ding-dong' 'knock knock'

Lena bit on her bottom lip to prevent herself from yelling at her visitors when she harshly open her front door.

"About time Lena" Melina shouted excitedly as she stepped in followed by three others.

Lena was shocked. She didn't knew that her friends would be dropping by to see her. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she kissed the cheek of her dominant friend.

"Visiting you of course" Jeff Hardy muttered as he stepped back after giving a hug to the sensational Asian.

"But how come? I mean, you guys never drop by even when you're around the area." Lena said defensively.

Evan rolled his eyes "That's because we don't have time aside from the fact that our special someone's wouldn't allow us to go anywhere without them." Evan murmured.

"Special Someone's?"the Japanese sensation asked curiously.

Melina looked at her friend "Yeah, or have you totally forgot about them?" she asked as she plopped down on her friend's sofa.

Lena shook her head negatively "Of course not! I mean, I know you have Dave" she started as she pointed at the dominant diva "Then Jeff have Chris." she ended.

"Evan has Matt and well;" Jeff shrugged as he looked at the quiet Benoit who was sitting beside Melina "Christian hooked up with Ted DiBiase."

"**WHAT?! **Are you kidding me?" Lena yelled in surprise.

Evan shook his head while smiling "Of course not. Midnight and me have been in this serious relationship for two months."

"Congratulations" Lena muttered as she hugged her best friend "And what about you Christy?" she turned towards the quiet young man.

Christy looked up at his friend looking innocent "What about me?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to clarify something to me sweetcheeks?" Lena asked.

Christian smiled and nodded "Yes Lena, I am now with Theodore Marvin DiBiase Jr." he announced.

"Ahh..." Lena yelled joyfully as she hugged her friend. "God I do miss on a lot didn't I?" she asked as she plopped down on her chair and looked at her childhood friends.

Jeff, along with the rest nodded positively. "Both good and bad, mind you" Melina muttered as she pointed at her friend.

**Back At The Hotel where the Superstars are staying;**

Adam Jacobs walked in the buffet room looking for his friends. Just then he saw them all slouching, upset, and just plainly staring into oblivion, well except for Randy who was talking animatedly with his daughter.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" he greeted his friends as he approached them.

Ted just looked at him and sighed deeply. Matt looked at his best friend and nodded before cupping his chin at the table.

"Guys..." Adam called worriedly.

Randy looked at his friends then at Edge "Let them be Adam, they're just upset that they're boyfriends and fiancée isn't here."

"So what's the big deal? They're going back tonight wouldn't they?" Adam asked more curious as he sat down beside the older Hardy.

Chris glared at his friend and gritted his teeth "You woudn't even understand, even if I tell you."

"And why would that be?" Adam asked as he looked at the lion heart bewildered.

"Have you been in love Adam?" Dave spoke up for the first time as he slouched on his chair.

The Ultimate Opportunist looked at the Animal and answered "Of course"

Matt looked at his best friend and muttered as he released a deep sigh "No, not that kind of love Edge."

"Then what kind?" Adam asked once more.

Ted looked at the older man and enveloped his hands together and propped it in the table. "The one that I have found with Christian. The one Matt shares with Evan. The one that made Randy what he is today. The one Chris and Jeff enjoys and lastly the one that made our playboy settle down with a dominant lady."

"Why? How does it differ from the one I'm talking about?" Edge asked.

"Its way deeper man." Chris said as he closed his eyes.

Edge looked at his friends more bewildered than ever. "Why how does it feel?" he asked.

"Scary" Randy answered as he fed his daughter. His girlfriend still sleeping upstairs.

Chris sighed "Terrifying and yet its joyful."

Ted thought about his boyfriend first before answering "Majestically and Heavenly"

"Enjoyable and amazingly awesome" Matt murmured as he looked at the ultimate opportunist.

"Its sweet and everything that you're ever looking for." Dave answered as he looked at his phone.

Edge was now more curious "Do you really feel all of that Matt?" he asked.

Matt nodded "Yeah, and more."

"And more?" Edge inquired.

Ted nodded "Yup. You feel all of that and more when you finally found that special someone that you would want to spend your forever with."

Edge glanced at the third generation superstar. Matt then patted his best friend's shoulder "I know you're wondering how the hell we feel all of that right?" he asked.

Edge glanced at the angelic diablo and nodded "Well we feel all of those because we know that they're the one for us. We have given a part of us to those people freely, without any doubt and full of trust." Matt began.

"Because they in turn have given a part of themselves without any doubt and full of trust to us. They are secured knowing that we love them with all of us, with all of our hearts." Dave added.

"Yeah Dave and Matt are both right. Now Elijah we have a question for you" Chris intervened.

Edge looked at all of his frat brothers and nodded "Sure..."

Ted smirked "Have you been in love?" he asked.

Edge after hearing what his friends said shook his head negatively "No not yet." he answered sadly.

"Its fine Edge. Just don't go looking for her." Randy commented as he wiped a dirt on his daughters face.

"And why is that?" Edge asked shocked.

"Because if you go looking for her; you might end up with a near sighted midget. And I bet you don't want that" Chris said as he sipped on his coffee.

Edge then imagined himself with a near sighted, female version of Hornswaggle. "NO...." he cried out which led his friends to laugh.

"Don't worry Elijah, you would find her, fifty years later when your old and wrinkly." Ted threatened.

Edge looked at the Million Dollar's Son and shook his head furiously.

Matt laughed softly and patted his friends shoulder "Its going to be fine Edge. All would happen in due time."

**Back at Lena's house;**

"So how's Edge?" The Asian Sensation asked as she returned to her mixing bowl.

Jeff, Evan and Melina the glanced at Christian who suddenly looked up from his mobile phone. "Why do you suddenly asked about my cousin Edge?" he asked.

Lena turned to Christian and bit her lip nervously. How the hell can she forgot about the youngest Benoit who also happened to be her secret love's cousin. "Oh nothing, we just happen to be good friends before I got released form WWE." she covered up.

Jeff sighed, thankfully his friend knew how to cover up for herself. "Well, Edge is now back on the market." he answered as he looked at Christian who was too busy doing something on his phone.

"How come?" Lena asked as she prepared her baking pan.

Christian read his mobile message first before answering "Jennifer broke up with him." then turned back on answering his text mate.

Lena looked at his friends "How come?" she asked worried "I thought he was happy with her?" she added.

"Apparently she, wanted to get married. While Edge, he doesn't think that she was the right one for him." Evan muttered as he peeked on Christian's shoulder.

"How can he know that she was finally the one?" Lena asked as she put the baking pan on the oven.

Christian glared at Evan before answering "That's the problem, but thankfully he have the UPB boys help on solving that." Just then his phone vibrated.

Evan immediately took it and read it aloud "How come you also wanted it but you never cave in? What's the meaning of this Christian?" Evan asked.

Christian took his phone back and muttered "Its none of your business Evan Hardy."

Jeff looked at his male friends and shook his head negatively while smiling. "But Christian's right. He have the UPB boys help if he ever needed any."

**Back At The UPB boys;**

'That's why you have to ask for Chris permission so I can finally cave in. Its pure torture Teddy-bear. Evan read your message and asked me what the hell does it mean. Hmpf! He is so irritating sometimes. I'm going to tell Matt that his boyfriend is misbehaving if he won't stop reading at my shoulder. So you going to ask Echo's permission?'

Ted read his boyfriend's message and glanced at Chris Jericho. 'Yeah; so maybe tonight we'll have our own private celebration.' he replied.

"Chris..." Ted called.

Chris stopped talking to the angelic diablo and turned to his baby brother's boyfriend "Yeah?"

"Can I ask your permission about something?" he asked.

Chris excused himself to Matt and approached the younger man "Sure, what about?" he asked.

Ted looked around the hotel's gym and sighed thankfully his frat brothers are just around, so if there would be a fight breaking out because of him, they can stop it immediately. "Chris can I go and make love to your brother?" he asked softly.

The ayatollah was taken aback; he thought that his baby brother and his friend have been doing it ever since Christian decided to stay on RAW and stay with Ted. "Sure, I gave you my permission, but be gentle. I know my baby brother is still a virgin." he answered softly.

Ted smiled "Thanks man" he thanked the lion heart and manly hugged him. "I would, I will make his first time memorable." the Million Dollar Son finished.

After that he turned to his mobile phone and messaged his boyfriend 'He agreed; so prepare yourself for tonight babe.'

**Back At The Creative Hearts;**

Christian was wide eyed, he never knew that his older brother would agree to something like that immediately.

"Hey Christy you okay?" Lena asked as she saw her friend shocked after reading a message from his phone.

Christy looked at his friend and mutely nodded.

"So what's the agenda for today?" Lena asked

Melina looked at her friends "Why don't we go back to the hotel and drag the UPB boys with us?" she asked.

"Why where are we going?" Evan asked.

Melina just shrugged "We can go swimming in the hotel's pool or we can also go out to the mall and watch some movies." she suggested.

Jeff nodded, "or instead of the pool we can go swim at a beach resort" he suggested.

"A picnic on the beach with the UPB boys!" Evan exclaimed happily.

Lena nodded as she excused herself and went up to her room to take some of her things to take to the resort.

"That's a nice idea." Christian said as he rummaged at Lena's ref.

**After a few more minutes;**

"We're back!" Christian announced as he went in at the gym followed by his friends.

Ted looked up from his weights and smiled "Hey babe; you back so early?" he asked as he approached his boyfriend.

Christian smiled as he wrapped his arms around the superstars neck "Well we thought that maybe you guys can join us" he informed as he played on Ted nape as the superstar placed his hands on either side of the younger man's waist.

Ted made an "uh-huh" sound before bowing down and claiming the younger man's lips for a passionate kiss.

Melina was wide eyed as the two young guys started to have a passionate lip lock. She immediately run towards her fiancée; "Uh" she murmured as she hid her face at the crook of the animals neck.

"Its okay babe" Dave muttered as he pulled the dominant diva a lot more closer.

Matt placed his hand over Evan's eyes before yelling "Cut that out you two"

Ted pulled back and looked at his friends "Matt you're just jealous, go and kiss your own boyfriend." he muttered smiling.

"Now now before anyone else got a passionate lip lock or whatsoever; UPB boys, I just want to introduce to you, our good friend, Helena Adrianne Yada." Jeff introduced as the boys look at the Asian.

"Hey Lena" Dave greeted his girlfriend's friend.

Edge ran towards the Asian and hugged her "Lena, god how are you?" he asked as he stepped back.

Lena smiled "I'm okay. You?" she asked.

Edge looked down and answered "I'm fine; so what brings you here?" he inquired.

Lena looked at the rest "Well we, the creative hearts, thought that maybe we can all hang out in a beach resort here in Miami." she replied.

Randy stopped lifting his weights. "Sure when?" he asked.

"Today at this very moment." Lena answered.

"Oh okay, so we just have to go back to our rooms and take the necessary things right?" The Animal inquired

Lena nodded "Yeah, the food's on me by the way." she announced.

The rest just nodded "Oh yeah Lena, can I bring my small family?" Randy asked.

"What do you mean small family?" Lena asked curiously.

"Well Randy had finally stopped drinking himself to oblivion ever since we met his "wife" and his "daughter"" Edge answered.

"Oh okay, they can join us Randy." Lena answered.

**After some moment;**

"Woohoo..." Jeff yelled as he stepped out of the car that he was riding with his boyfriend.

"So is this place ours for the mean time? No paparazzi or fans?" Randy asked as he helped his "wife" down.

Lena looked at Randy and nodded "Yeah, this is a private property anyway." she answered.

"Who owns this paradise?"Matt asked as he took his and Evan's shared duffel from the trunk of the car.

Lena smiled "Mine"

"I'm going to change now Randy" April muttered.

Randy looked at his "wife" and nodded "Okay, I'll follow you after I settle our bags down and pumped Allie's floater."

April nodded as she carried Alana on a free room and began changing.

"You know Randy, you're the last person that I have ever imagined doing this things. You really have changed." Lena commented.

Randy smirked happily "Yeah I have changed ever since I found the two most important women in my life besides from my mother, Stacy and my female cousins."

"Catch me if you can Chris!" Jeff yelled as he ran as fast as he can towards the water.

"Just wait Rainbow; I'll catch you and throw you as far as I can"Chris threatened as he rushed out of the room he and Jeff were occupying.

Lena, Edge and Randy looked at the two guys.

"What happened with those two?" Christian asked as he approached the three bewildered.

Lena just shrugged.

"Ah" Christy cried out as he was surprised by his boyfriend. "Teddy!"

Ted just snickered as he carried his boyfriend bridal style towards the water. "Put me down you asshole!" Christian yelled as he wriggled.

As Ted was already waist deep he suddenly let go of his love. **SPLASH!**

Edge looked to where the commotion come from and laughed as Christian emerged spurting water.

"Teddy where the hell are you?" He yelled as he removed his hair out of his eyes.

Just then someone kissed Christy's back. Christian turned around and saw his mischievous boyfriend. He then playfully punched Ted's shoulder "I hate you" the youngest Benoit muttered under his breath.

"Aw don't be like that babe." Ted said as he pulled Christy and kissed his lips passionately.

Christian just stood there in the water in awe after awhile he responded on Ted's kiss.

Edge shook his head as he looked back at Lena. He knew the Sensational Asian for as long as he know. They have gotten close when Lena was drafted to SmackDown before the company released her. But still they have kept a good communication with each other.

"So how's the shop?" Edge asked as he sat beside Lena at the sand.

Lena glanced at Edge "Its good. I'm planning to branch out." she answered.

"That's good to hear." Edge said proudly.

"Thanks, oh yeah Jeff told me that you have broken up with Jenny?" she asked curiously.

The Ultimate opportunist looked at his good friend "Yeah, she wanted to settle down with me" he started as he scratched his head "I'm still not prepared to settle down, you know what I mean?" he ended as he glanced at the 2008 diva search runner up.

Lena nodded "Yeah I know. Its just that, how can you know when she is the right one for you Adam when you don't try?" she asked as she studied the Rated R Superstar.

"The boys said that I'll just know it without realizing it." Edge answered.

Lena sighed "Then why don't you try looking for it?" she suggested.

Edge pouted as he think about it. "Sure" he said shyly "I'll try it with the girl beside me." he answered.

Lena looked at the man beside her "Are you trying to tell me that you'll see if I am holding that ever after?" she cried out in awe.

Edge bounced his head "Yeah, if you'll allow me to." he said as he looked at Lena sweetly.

Lena shook her head while smiling, "Okay, I'm allowing you to just because you are a good friend of mine." she agreed 'and ironically the man I love.' she added to herself.

Edge smiled and thanked Lena "Thanks for trusting me Lena"

_**Sadly I am ending this right here; ha! In my dreams, this story has a part two. **_

_**I thought maybe after the next chapter I'll add it. **_

_**Please leave a comment so I can continue writing! Peace to y'all! **_**\--/ Rock On \--/**


	6. The Chain Gang Commander's Fall

Disclaimer: I so do not own anything and anyone! The Big Guy Up There owns them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Cena!" Vince McMahon called as he opened the Male's Locker Room. Cody, Santino, Kofi, Montel and everyone looked up and saw the big boss himself. "Hey Mr. M John isn't here. Maybe you could try the UPB boys locker room." The Miz voiced out. "Why the hell didn't you say so earlier?" Vinnie Mac inquired. "Well sir we just thought you already know." Miz answered. "What do you think I'm doing here when I know that he isn't here?" Vince yelled as he slam the door shut and walked away from the locker room.

"Cena!" Vince shouted as he opened the UPB boys locker room. Randy looked up and saw the big man of the family. "Sorry Papi, he ain't here yet." he answered frankly. "WHAT?!" Vince eyes blazed with fury. "What do you mean he ain't here yet?" he yelled. Dave stepped out and said "He is not arriving yet papi." Vince nodded, "Call me when he DECIDED to show up alright boys?" he asked his grandsons. Dave and Randy nodded and cringed when their grandfather slammed the door shut.

Matt then turned towards the younger DiBiase. "Text John, tell him Vinnie Mac is looking for him and he ain't happy." he ordered. Ted nodded as he searched for his phone in his duffel bag. "What do Papi want anyway?" Randy inquired as he looked at his cousin. Dave just shrugged nonchalantly as he turned to change clothes. "The question is where is Johnny-boy?" The Animal voiced out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blue eyes looked at the beautiful scenery in-front of him. He didn't know what drove him to take a vacation when his boss was giving him the chance of being the Champion once again. But he doesn't care, no not that he doesn't care he was just burnt out and he needed a break. A clean break. He was now on his beach front where he knew his friends didn't know about.

John Cena sighed and decided to just walk around for awhile. He went down from his back porch and walked along the shore thinking, it has been years since he last saw the woman of his dreams. It has been years since they last talked, and God it was painful knowing that he loves her and yet they can't be together because of certain circumstances. John bowed down and decided to sit, looking at the sunset, it was her favorite time of day.

Just then a beautiful golden retriever puppy ran towards him, knowing that the dog was harmless he decided to befriend it. "Hey there," he smiled, she loves dogs and this dog only reminds him of the golden retriever he gave her years before she went away. Just then he heard someone calling "Betsy where are you girl?" a woman called.

The dog's ear perked up and barked. "So you're Betsy then huh?" John murmured. He then stood up and decided to look for the owner. "Come 'ere Betsy, we're going to look for your master." he stated. Betsy followed him.

John and Betsy were walking for awhile when he spotted a woman with brown hair, blue eyes with glasses that is frantically looking for something. "Hey Miss, what are you looking for?" he asked. The lady looked at him and as if on cue his memories were triggered.

"_Hey Johnny!" a thirteen year old girl greeted him as he went inside his best friend Randy's family ranch. "Hey Lexie..where's Rand?" he asked as he smiled at the teenage girl lovingly. By that time John was already twenty years old. "Backyard, helping Uncle M." she replied as she hugged him. John smiled as he hugged her back._

"Yes what can I do for you?" the woman asked as she released a deep sigh. "Oh yeah, I think you're looking for this." John smiled as he turned around so that the lady can see the puppy. The woman gasped happily as she crouched down and called the dog. "Betsy come 'ere girl." she said happily. The dog barked playfully as she ran towards her owner.

The lady stood up with the puppy on her arms, "Thanks for bringing her back. I was real worried about her. I thought she was still sleeping on my feet when I realized she ran away. What can I do to repay you?" she asked. John smiled on the sight, remembering on how Lexie would cuddle the puppy which he gave her on her fourteenth birthday. "None. I was just happy that I could help." he replied.

"No I insist. My property isn't that far away from here. Why don't we have coffee first?" she asked sweetly. "Sure, coffee sounds good." John replied and followed the woman back.

**Meanwhile back at the arena;**

"Nothing yet?" Randy asked Ted who for the nth time was on the phone trying to reach their brod. Ted shook his head negatively. "Nothing yet Rand." he answered. "He had already checked out of the hotel hours ago according to the receptionist that I had talked to." Matt informed as he looked at his phone.

Dave's eyebrows were furrowed in curiosity and worry. "Call Edge and Chris, its about time we have a meeting." he stated frankly. Randy glanced at his cousin "Why do we need those two?" he asked. The Animal studied one of his best friends "We need everybody's help to search for John. Four isn't enough Rand. We both know how John's mind work." Dave informed.

Randy nodded and sighed. "We're the fuck are you Champ?" he murmured under his breath.

**Back to where John Cena was;**

John smiled as he browsed on the drawing pad of the lady he just met. He was slightly laughing seeing the sketches of his friends and their respective someones. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" she asked as she went back carrying two hot mugs of coffee. "These, your sketches." John said as he glanced at her.

"I know, but one could wish right? I mean I know Matt Hardy is as straight as a board. Then Ted and Chris are both married." she said as she looked at her drawings. John shook his head, "So you mean you know who I am?" he guessed. The lady smiled showing her perfect white teeth. "Of course, you are the Champ, John Cena." she replied. John nodded, "Yeah, that's me. But what's your name?" he asked as he placed the drawing pad back and sipped on his coffee.

The woman smiled sadly, "That's difficult to answer right now." she said. John eyebrows quirked "And why would it be hard for you to answer my question?" he asked. The lady looked at him with sad eyes, "I have amnesia. I just came here to see if I can remember anything. My mother told me when I turned twenty-five, that I am not that someone who I thought I am." she informed him. John's curiosity perked up, "Why who do you believe you are?" he asked.

The lady smiled, "I thought I was Erica Aurela Villerbo. Now I don't know." she said as she shook her head negatively. John stretched his hand out and held the Erica's hand. Erica looked at him, John just smiled. "If you want I'll help you." he offered. Erica was shock, "How can you help me?" she asked.

"I'll think of something. Just don't worry your pretty face too much." he complimented which sent the younger woman to smile.

"And want to know what?" John asked. "What?" Erica asked. John took the drawing pad and raised it, "Matt is really with Evan," he said as he searched for Matt and Evan's sketch. "Then Chris Jericho is really with Jeff." he continued as he showed the picture of the two said superstars. "How did you know?" she asked. "They're my brods. We practically grew up together." John explained as he saw Ted and Christian's picture and it was dated.

"How come this one was drawn two years ago?" he asked as he showed Erica the picture. "Oh that, it was supposed to be a joke for my best friend Christian James. When he saw that he blushed terribly and told me that he would never ever tell me anything. Which I've proven to be a lie. Why?" she inquired. John smirked, "They're together for almost two months." he informed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in awe. John shook his head "Nope." he answered as he studied the woman beside him. "So would I call you Erica Aurela or what?" he asked. Erica sighed, "Eri, Rica, Ela, or just plain Alex." she answered. "Alex?" John questioned. The woman just nodded, "Yeah, Alex. My mother told me that my real birth name is Elaine Alexandra Andrei Lesnar." she answered.

John eyes widened, "And your mother?" he gulped, could it be. "Maria Regina McMahon-Lesnar." she answered. 'Oh shit!' he thought triumphantly.

**Back At The UPB boys;**

"So you mean no one knows where to find Champ?" Randy asked. Edge looked at him and shook his head, "Sorry Viper. Got no idea about that. But I remember him telling me that he's going to buy some beach house property around Miami. I just don't know where." Edge replied.

"Maybe we can look for John around Miami." Chris Jericho voiced out. It has been two hours since they started their meeting and they haven't gone anywhere. "That could be good." Dave voiced out as he massaged his neck. Melina upon seeing that her boyfriend was already tired approached him and started massaging his neck and shoulders. Dave looked up and smiled, "Thanks" he said as he turned back towards his other brods.

"So its settled then? We would look for John in Miami?" Matt asked as he squeezed a stress ball. The UPB boys just nodded in response.

**Two weeks later;**

John was standing at his back porch when he saw a familiar figure. "Hey, good morning!" he greeted her. Alex stopped walking and waved "Good Morning to you too John." she greeted back. "Want some coffee?" he asked. Ever since he learned the truth John was having a good time on his AWOL. He finally found his princess even though it meant that he wasn't getting paid or anything for that matter. "Sure" she answered as she approached John's back gate.

The two have been spending time together talking, laughing or just plain hanging out. John have been informed by Alex herself on what she do for a living, her hobbies and interest. And John realized that the girl he loves just grew up to be a fine woman he knew she would be. Alex was a freelance web designer and an inspiring author. She still loves blue roses and dogs. She still craves for Elijah's strawberry cheesecakes and fettuccine. She dreams of traveling around the world and eating different types of cuisine. She was still the same girl inside out, just grew up.

"So why haven't you returned to the WWE?" she asked. He unfortunately let the truth slip a couple of days ago and told her that he went AWOL. John just shrugged as he sat on his breakfast table beside her holding his first mug of coffee for that day. "I don't know, I still don't plan on going back. I was really burned out. I just need to take a break." he answered. Alex nodded as she sipped on her coffee, "Aren't you worried that your boys might be looking for you?" she inquired.

John smiled, "I know they've been looking for me. But when I'm burned, I'm burned." he replied. Just then his phone rang. John excused himself and answered. "Hello?"

"_John this is momma_." the caller replied. "Hey mom, why did you call?" he asked sweetly. Even at thirty-two he was still a mama's boy. "_I just call to say I love you?_" his mother humored him. John let out a hearty laugh which his mother did too. "_Well aside from that I want to inform you that Luke's getting married two days from now and he asked for you to come. And since you are still in AWOL I thought maybe you could go_."

John sighed as he rubbed his nape, "Sure, I'll bring a friend with me." he answered. "_Is this a girl Johnny_?" his mother inquired. "Uh-huh..." he replied. "_A special one?_" his mother asked once more. "Yes mom," he responded. "_Ooh goodie, can't wait to see you here son. By the way your father also wanted to invited your brods over_." his mother informed him.

John closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "Okay thanks for giving me the heads up mom. Love you." he said. "_Okay, love you too son. Bye_." his mother bid farewell. "Bye mom." he answered.

Alex was just sitting on her chair smiling as she overhear the whole conversation being that she was close enough. John returned on his seat, "You be doing something for the next two days?" he asked as he sipped on his warm coffee. Alex pondered on her schedule and shook her head no. John smiled, "So you could join me?" he asked.

"Why where are we going?" she asked. "My younger brother is going to get married and I'm going home to witness it. And I just thought maybe you could go with me." John explained. "Is this a date Mr Cena?" Alex teased. John smiled "Yeah you could say that Ms Lesnar" he replied which sent them both smiling.

**At the Arena;**

Dave was walking around looking for his and his frat brothers locker room when he bumped into the person he doesn't want to deal with right now. "Hey Dave" Maryse greeted the Animal happily. Dave closed his eyes and counted up to ten before opening it again and faked a smile. "Hello Maryse." he said.

"So uhm...I heard that you're looking for John." Maryse said, trying to have a small conversation going between her and the man she love. Dave nodded, "Yeah, its kinda frustrating not being able to see that goofball around." Dave stated. "Oh, maybe we can go out tonight then, try to relieve the frustration and the stress out." The diva offered.

Dave shook his head no, "I don't think so Maryse, not now. Besides I already have plans for tonight." he said. Just then two female arms wrap around his waist from behind. "Me and my fiancée have plans for tonight already. Sorry." Dave said, lying about the last part. Maryse nodded and walked away.

Seeing the diva was out of ear shot. Dave turned around and smiled at Kelly Kelly, "Thanks Barbs. You got her." he thanked the alluring diva. "Hey, she's the whore in Melina and your relationship. Don't want Melina getting upset on something anyway. Thank goodness she formulated this plan." the diva said. "Yeah, anyway thank you. See you around Barbs." Dave said as he bid farewell and started looking for his shared locker.

Kelly Kelly smiled, now that Maryse is out of the way she knew that Melina would be so happy. So she happily skipped to the divas locker room to tell it to her other friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Randy was taping his wrist when he received a call from his best friend's father. "Hey pops, you called." Randy answered. "Well Randy, Luke is getting married within two days and I thought maybe you boys could go here and celebrate the festivity with us." John's father announced. "Sure pops, I'll ask the others if they can. But we would surely be there." Randy promised.

"That's good to hear son. John already promised to come." he said. "John? You know where he is?" he asked. "Yeah, but he made me promise Randall and you know I always keep my promise." John's dad said. "Yeah. Okay we'll be there. Its about time too, that you meet my family." Randy stated.

"What family? You got married?" John Sr asked. Randy laughed and looked up when the locker room door opened and entered Dave. "No I didn't get married pop. Just wait for tomorrow I got to go. Tell mom I say hi." Randy said. "Okay, see you and the boys here tomorrow." John Sr said and ended the call. Dave looked at the Legend Killer curiously as he placed his things inside his destined locker.

Randy sighed "Pops called, he asked me if you wanted to witness Luke getting married. John would also be coming there." he informed the older man. "Okay, I'll go and ask Papi's permission, you better call and inform the others while I do it." Dave said as he stood up and approached the door. "Dave..." Randy called. The Animal turned his head and looked at the younger man curiously "...please don't tell Papi that we finally know where the Champ is hiding please?" he begged. Dave nodded then walked out.

**The Next Day, Somewhere in Miami;**

John was whistling when he came down the stairs, a large over night bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at the ceramic counter and took his keys then passed a mirror. John checked himself out first, baring his teeth to look for dirt or whatever, when he was satisfied he stepped back and put on his dark glasses. He was done, he was wearing a white shirt and blue three-fourth, his favorite jeans and sneakers. He was real savvy. John smiled and continued outside. He set the security on before locking the door and approaching his car.

Alex has just finished packing her things, she was ready for a wonderful weekend. "Betsy come here..." she called her dog who hurriedly approached her. Alex then put the dog in its traveling cage and locked it. She stood up and took her things towards her couch. She then approached a body length mirror and checked herself out. She was wearing maroon shorts which just ended in her mid-thigh and pink spaghetti strapped blouse. She was wearing her favorite flip flops and her long brown hair tied up into a loose pony. "Perfect..." she grinned. She then heard a honk and she hurriedly went out of her house, setting her alarm first before locking the front door.

John smirked as he studied her. She was really a beautiful person inside and out. He didn't know how he end up loving her before and he won't question it now. John went down and helped her carry her bag. He was about to put the dogs carriage into the trunk when she giggled. John turned around curiously. "What are you giggling about?" he asked. "You sure you gonna put Betsy in the trunk?" she sweetly asked. John raised the dog's carriage and saw that the dog was indeed there. "Sorry..." he murmured as he gave the carriage to Alex.

After putting the woman's bag at the trunk, John opened the passenger door and helped Alex in. After that John went around and hopped in his car and started driving towards the airport.

**Newbury Massachusetts;**

Jeff inhaled as soon as he stepped out of the rental that Chris was driving. Thankfully Vince allowed them to attend the celebration that would be happening at John Cena's childhood home. "Its just like Cameron." Jeff murmured. Chris went beside his boyfriend and kissed the enigma's lips quickly before responding. "I know...come on." Chris said as he held onto their shared over night bag and stirred the rainbow warrior towards the house.

Randy helped his wife down. April then thanked him silently as to not disturb their sleeping daughter. Randy kissed April's lips quickly before taking their bags out. Melina was nervous, she never met John Sr. Given that she have known every frat brothers father and get along with them very well. Its the first time, she would ever meet Dave's surrogate father. "You okay babe?" The Animal asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

Melina exhaled slowly, "Do you think he would like me Dave?" she asked. Dave then shook his head while smiling then took one of the Paparazzi Princess hands and gently squeezed it. "Of course he would. No one wouldn't." he assured her. Melina sighed once again as she stepped out of the car.

"Boys!" John Sr greeted them. "Pops!" The UPB boys greeted the older man back. "Pops meet my wife, April Banayo. Angel, this is my Pops, John Cena Sr" Randy introduced. John Sr nodded "Nice meeting you, I could've shook your hand but seeing you carrying a child I would just do it later." the older man said. "Nice meeting you too sir." April said courteously.

"Pops, this is my Rainbow, Jeff Hardy. Matt's younger brother." Chris Jericho said as he introduced the enigma. "Hello sir." Jeff said. "Hello, welcome." John Sr said as he hugged the younger man. Jeff was momentarily taken aback but hugged the older man after awhile. "This is Evan Bourne, pops. Babe this is one of our councilors in our frat, John Sr." Matt then introduced as they approached the older man. "Hello, Matt you sure you won't get filed for adultery?" John Sr humored the angelic diablo. "Pops!" Matt exclaimed. "Just kidding Matt." John Sr said as he patted the younger man's shoulder. Evan just smiled at the exchange.

Ted was slowly approaching the older man, "Theodore anything wrong son?" John Sr asked. Ted sighed, "Pops I just want you to meet my baby-bear." Ted indicated the younger man who was gripping his hand for dear life. John Sr looked at the boy who was walking with Ted and smiled, "I bet you're the youngest Benoit brother, am I right child?" he asked. Christian looked at the older man and nodded as he worried his bottom lip. "Come 'ere..." John Sr indicated as he opened his arms wide. Christian stepped towards the older man and let himself be enveloped. "You worry too much child. Everyone who loves my boys, and my boys love I also love them. So don't worry your pretty head anymore." the older man comforted.

Christian then stepped back, "Thank you sir." he said. "Now you two go inside. Your mom is waiting for you." John Sr informed. Ted smiled and hugged the older man before going in with a more relaxed Christian. "Pops!" Dave called. John Sr looked to where the Animal was and smiled "David my boy." he greeted as he embraced the younger man.

After awhile The Animal stepped out of the embrace and began the introduction, "Pops meet my fiancée Melina Nava Perez. Baby this is my Second Father John Cena Sr" John Sr studied the diva who was smiling at him, "Have you been taking good care of my Dave?" he asked. Melina nodded "Yes sir I have." she answered truthfully. "That's nice to hear. Welcome to the family Melina." The older man said as he hugged the Latina which she returned warmly.

Just then the three heard a car approaching. Dave turned to see his friend John and a girl who was wearing large dark glasses arriving. "Pops who's Johnny with?" he asked. John Cena Sr shrugged "I don't know, he just said that he would be arriving with a certain special girl." the older man answered.

John parked his car and hopped out. Alex waited until the man opened her door and helped her out. "Thanks John." Alex stated as she went out of the car. "No big... I'll just take our things then we can head in." John said as he went towards the trunk and opened it. Alex closed her eyes and breathed the cold Newbury Massachusetts air. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes again and placed her glasses onto her hair. "Why aren't you wearing glasses?" John asked.

Alex turned to see him with their overnight bags, "I've decided that contacts are way better to use for this event than my trusty glasses." she replied as she opted to get her overnight bag. "Nah, I can handle this. Just take Betsy." John said. Alex smiled and let the dog out of her cage. "Betsy were here baby." she cooed as she carried the dog.

John looked up and saw the three people he needed to talk to. "Alex, I want you to meet my friends and my father." he murmured as he held onto the woman's hand and stirred them towards the front porch. "Hey dad." he greeted. "Son," John Sr replied as he eyed the woman who was with his son.

John sighed, "Guys meet Elaine Alexandra Andrei Lesnar." he introduced hoping that his friend could pick up. "You kidding me man?" Dave barked annoyed. John shook his head and silently telling the older man that he would explain later. "Hi, Mr _David Michael Antonio Lesnar_, nice meeting you." Alex emphasized the Animal's name as she stretched her hand for a handshake. John looked at the woman beside him shock. "I never told you that." he stated.

Alex turned and said "No you didn't but my mother did." she smiled as she glanced back at The Animal who was taken aback and so did the other two. Dave then took the woman's outstretched hand and had a firm handshake which triggered one of his memory of his sister.

"_Big D..." his sister ran towards him and hugged him tight. He just came back from a two week camping trip with his friends and he bet that his sister missed him so much. At that time he was already seventeen years old and his baby sister just turned five. "Hey missed me?" he asked as he picked her up. Alex nodded not bringing her head away from the crook of his neck. "Missed you too sis, missed you too." he whispered as he carried her in._

"Big D?" Alex murmured. She had another memory of her past life. Alex was yearning for her father and her older brother. But with this amnesia she wouldn't know, she wouldn't reunite with them. Dave's eyes began to blur so he dropped the hand that he was holding. Alex stared at Dave, as the Animal did too. '_Would it be reasonable if she asked for a simple hug?_' Dave thought. Alex wanted to cry. She missed him '_Is he my older brother?_' she asked silently.

Melina, seeing the signs that the woman that was standing in front of them was indeed the missing younger Lesnar, she approached Dave and whispered to his ears, "I would be okay, just hug her. If your hearts speak, she's Alex." Dave turned to her, "Do you think so?" he asked. "You bonded until she was fifteen Dave. That certain bond between siblings couldn't be erased even if its years that the two haven't seen one another." Melina plainly stated.

Dave looked at the woman who was lost, "Can I hug you?" he asked. Alex looked up and wrapped her arms around The Animal's neck. Dave then wrapped his arms around the woman's waist. "Big D..." she then began to sob on the crook of the man's neck. Dave's heart stopped by a feeling he never thought he would feel again. His heart ached and bled when he heard the young woman silently cry. "Alex...I'm here..." Dave murmured as he comforted his sister.

John smiled, "They're back together." he whispered to Melina. Melina who has her own tears flowing nodded, "Where did you find her?" she asked as she looked at the Champ who has unshed tears clouding his eyes. John rubbed his forehead, "Somewhere in Miami, we both have beach front's that were only separated by two or three houses." he answered.

"Thank God you went AWOL." Melina exclaimed as she hugged the younger Cena. John Sr seeing the exchange went inside. "Pops where is Dave?" Randy asked as he saw the older Cena. John Sr cocked his head outside, "He's outside, with Alex." he informed. "Are you kidding us pops?" Edge asked shocked. John Sr shook his head, "No apparently the woman John was bringing is your missing cousin." he replied.

Chris looked at his baby brother who was looking at the older man in awe, "Are you sure she's Alex?" Christian asked. "Yeah, she's Alex alright." John Jr answered. "How can you prove that she's Alex?" Randy asked. "You Mr Randall Anthony Keith Calaway should ask me that personally." a woman who was in her mid twenties spoke.

Randy turned to see Dave smiling with his arms draped over the woman and Melina. "What Randy? Didn't tell her your real name." The Animal informed. Melina smiled "Neither did I" she added. "What about you John?" Randy asked his best friend. John scratched his head, "Nope." he responded. Randy then stood up, there's only one way to really know if this "Alex" is the real one or an impostor.

"Okay, who are your parents?" he asked. Alex smiled as she looked at her older brother "Brock Anthony Charles Smith-Lesnar is my father, while my mother's name is Maria Regina Cuaycong McMahon-Lesnar. They were best friends before they were forced to get married by my mother's father Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Who is the youngest of the four horseman." she responded confidently.

Randy was in shock, "Okay, next one." Edge intervened before Randy could speak again "Who are my parents and my sister; Who are also the parents and sibling of Randy and lastly Chris parents and brothers?" he asked. Alex smiled "That's easy; Elijah Adam Joseph Dumas-Jacobs is the eldest and only son of of Glenn Thomas McMahon-Jacobs and Amy Christine Dumas and your only sibling is currently residing in the Philippines and is in the business industry. Her name is Maja Calla Mira Dumas-Jacobs." she responded to the first question. "Now to answer your next question, Randall Anthony Keith Varon-Calaway is the only son and eldest child of Mark William McMahon-Calaway and Lisa Marie Varon-Calaway." Alex smiled before continuing "and his little princess of a sister is Stacy Anne Kimberly Varon-Calaway who is a former model and actress."

"Okay the last question, please answer." Edge stated. Alex grinned "I'm happy to. Christopher Jericho Keith Irvine Hayes-Benoit is the eldest son of Christopher Michael McMahon-Benoit and Trisa Beulah Hayes-Benoit. Older sibling of Robert Vincent Daniel Irvine Hayes-Benoit and my best friend way back in the Philippines Christian James Kenneth Irvine Hayes-Benoit. Anymore questions that I should answer?"she inquired.

Chris softly laughed as he leaned his back on the backrest of the couch where he was sitting. "No more, we have enough proof." he said as he winked at Alex. Edge and Randy grinned before tackling an unsuspected Champ. "Hey..." John wailed before he fell to the floor. "That's for not telling us where the hell are you!" Randy yelled playfully. "And this, this is for finding Alex." Edge replied as he helped the man up.

John looked at Alex who was smiling at him lovingly, "Thanks John, you really helped me." she stated. "Of course. When you told me that you have amnesia I decided to help you. I was praying that you were my princess. And when you told me about your real birth name and your mothers name. I just put two and two together besides..." John stopped.

"Besides, you are a doctor and you loved me right Champ?" Alex asked and winked. John nodded and blushed. "Now-now...John we have something to talk about." Dave stated as he clamped a hand on John's shoulder and stirred the younger man out to the backyard where they would talk about those certain feelings that the Champ have over his sister. Randy, Edge and Chris followed suit. They are one of the most protective bunch.

"Should we follow them or what?" Ted asked Matt who was too engrossed on the book that he was reading. "Let them be. Its their family's business." Matt started then looked up. "You should follow them though, you're one of them now man." he added as he returned to his book. Ted nodded as he followed his friends out.

Christian hugged his cousin tightly, he was afraid that Alex would disappear any minute. "Hey, Chrissy I'm not going anywhere. Let me breath!" Alex squealed. Melina smiled as she studied the exchange of the two younger cousins. Lena was looking out the window watching the UPB boys(excluding Matt) interrogating John Cena who was sitting in a lawn chair. Jeff and Evan was waiting for their own sweet time when they could finally hug their friend.

"Christy! I need to breath, besides I still have to hug the hearts!" Alex exclaimed. Christian hesitantly let go of his cousin. Alex kissed him on the cheeks before proceeding to the next heart, which was Lena then the next, which was Evan, and the next, which was Jeff and lastly who was the most important heart to her and her soon-to-be older sister. "Hey Mel..." she greeted as she hugged the Latina hard.

Melina smiled and hugged her soon-to-be sister in law back. "Welcome home 'lex." she murmured.

**Later That Night;**

"Hey..." John called as he saw Alex sitting on one of the recliners outside the back porch staring at the sky. Alex glanced at him and smiled sweetly. "Hey yourself..."

"So why aren't you inside? I mean the troupe's having a blast, if I didn't say so myself." John stated as he sat on the free recliner that was on the right side of the lady. "Its just that...you know, one moment I was completely alone, with no friends, no family and most of all no identity with amnesia; then the next, I feel like that the void that I feel in my heart have just been filled." Alex explained.

John nodded, "So you haven't process it all right?" he asked. Alex nodded, "Yeah, its also not that I don't appreciate your help. But how did you know it was me jock?" she inquired. The Champ just stared at her "Maybe because you haven't changed at all. You just grew up. Your still the Plain Jane that I knew, you're still my PJ." he replied as he tucked one of her loose hair back.

"And you are still my jock." she smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm very sorry about earlier though, it was supposed to be a joke and yet Big D totally blew it out of proportion." she added. John placed his left arm around her, "Nah it's okay. Dave missed being an overprotective gentle giant of a brother anyway. And it also happened that what you said is real." he confessed.

Alex then straightened in her seat after hearing what John said. "What do you mean John?" she asked in awe. John looked at her and smiled, "I just said, that what you said earlier, about me loving you; is true. Have been since you were twelve." he answered.

Just then a sweet smiled transformed her face. "Cute" she whispered. "What is?" John asked bewildered. "Its just that I also happen to have a crush on you, and I think that crush had blossomed into love when we spend the past two weeks together." she stated.

"So you mean, if I ask for your brother for his permission, if I can court you. You're going to answer me?" John asked as she nodded and smiled a little bit more.

John smiled back. "So my dream wedding would finally come true after a decade and a half." he muttered as he pulled her close and let her head lean back on his shoulder. "Uh-huh...so you better ask for my brother's permission, first thing tomorrow morning." Alex teased as she relaxed contented on John's arms.

"Jock..." After awhile, Alex called him. "Yes PJ?" he asked sweetly after arranging the recliner and them. "Can you sing me our song?" she requested. "What was it again? I don't quite remember." John stated.

Just then she began to hum "their song" John ran his fingers lulling the woman to relax. "_Hey stop your crying, it would be alright..." _John started "_...Just take my hand, hold it tight..._"John took one of her hand and held it tightly "_...I would protect you from all around you, I will be here so don't you cry..._"

"_For one so small, you seem so strong...My arms will keep you safe from harm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here so don't you cry._" John sang silently as the night passes.

**The Next Day;**

"Morning..." Dave greeted Melina who was having a cup of her morning coffee as he came into the kitchen. "Morning, coffee?" Melina offered as she hand Dave her cup. Dave nodded and took her cup and sipped from it. "Anyone awake yet?" Dave asked as he gave the dominant diva her cup.

Melina shook her head as she refilled the mug and prepared Dave his own coffee. "Y'know where Alex slept last night?" Dave asked suddenly. Melina nodded and cocked her head outside. Dave, curious, peeked out and saw his sister and frat brother sleeping with arms around each other and a blanket covering them from cold.

"They're cute aren't they Dave?" Melina asked as she gave The Animal his mug and wrapped her arms around his waist. Dave nodded in agreement, "Yeah they look cute together. But not as perfect as you and me." Dave stated as he turned around and leaned to kiss the diva passionately.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Fuck that's hard! I'm having writers block!

JohnCenaMuse:-*approaches me and started massaging my shoulder*- You're just stressed out. Relax.

Me: -*nods as I started to relax*-

MelinaMuse:-*walks in*- Next chapter would be Lena and Edge story! Part 2! What would happen? What would the Ultimate Opportunist do to realize that he is finally holding on to his forever.

BatistaMuse:-*walks in then stares at me and John*-After that it would be mine and Melina's story.

JeffHardyMuse:-*walks in*-So comment and rate and even subscribe!

ChrisJerichoMuse:-*walks in*-Who wants to watch Transformers The Revenge of The Fallen with me? I still got four tickets.-*shows ticket*-

JeffHardyMuse:-*looks at Chris Jericho wide eyed*-Can I?

ChrisJerichoMuse:-*nods*-Of course you can. Dave? Melina? You coming with us?

MelinaMuse:-*looks at Dave and then at me and John*- Sure.-*walks out*-

ChrisJerichoMuse:Dave?-*after awhile walks out dragging Jeff*-

BatistaMuse:-*sighs then glanced at me and John for the last time and followed the three*-

JohnCenaMuse: Your brother is really protective of you isn't he?

Me:-*nods as I closed my eyes.*-


	7. The Ultimate Opportunist's Fall Part Two

**Ultimate Opporunist Fall Part2**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own, but I wish I do.**

**xxxxxxx**

-FLASHBACK-

"_Hey Adam!" Lena Yada greeted the Ultimate Opportunist who was lying at the hospital bed. Adam looked at her and smiled "Hey Lena, what are you doing here?" Adam asked as he tried to sit. "No, no don't move." Lena muttered as she approached the hospital bed where the Ultimate Opportunist was staying._

_Adam smiled as he watched the Japanese Sensation sat down on the plastic chair beside his bed which his mother or father occupies when they come and visit him. "So how are you feeling today?" Lena asked the Rated R Superstar. "I feel good. The doctors told me that my tendon's healing fast." Adam answered as he eyed his girlfriend closely. "You want to tell me something babe?" he asked._

_Lena looked at him and sighed, "Nothing. I just want to see you before I come back to Miami." she informed him. Adam brows furrowed in question "Why are you coming back to Miami? I need you here Lena." he stated. "I know that babe but my parents are coming and they wanted to see the bakeshop." Lena answered as she nibbled on her bottom lip. "Oh that's pretty reasonable. So when's your flight and when would you come back?" he questioned. _

_Lena sighed and looked around the room before looking back at the hospitalized man. "I'm flying to Miami tonight, I don't know when I'm coming back."she replied 'maybe because I do not want to come back because you're going to be mad at me.' she added to herself. Adam nodded and took his girlfriend's hands. "Okay, you know I would miss you right?" he said as he looked at Lena's eyes. _

_Lena smiled, "Yeah I know. I would miss you too." she replied as she approached her boyfriend and kiss him on the lips. 'I love you Adam, goodbye.' she thought as tried to keep her tears at bay. Lena pulled away and kissed Adam on the forehead. Just then, a nurse went in "Excuse me miss, but visiting hours are over." she informed the duo. Lena nodded and turned to Adam. "I'm going to miss you so much. Take good care of yourself while I'm gone alright?" Lena ordered as she stared at the Ultimate Oppotunist._

_Adam smiled and nodded "I will. Just return back early." he replied as he watched his girlfriend walk out of his room. Lena turned around, "I will." she said as she waved and blew him a kiss. _

-END FLASHBACK-

Adam stared outside the car window and sighed once again. It has been a year and a half since Lena walked out of his life without even saying goodbye.

"Hey are you okay Adam?" Chris Jericho asked his tag-team partner and his real life cousin as he glanced at him through the rear view mirror. Jeff look back at him and pouted. "Adam..." he called.

Adam glanced at the two men in-front of him "Yeah I'm okay." he replied then returned on staring out the window. The Ultimate Opportunist then sighed, 'where are you Lena?' he thought to himself. When Lena didn't return after three months he flew to Miami and went to her house, to his surprise she wasn't there anymore. Her neighbor told him that Lena moved away. The bakeshop was still there but her employees doesn't know where their boss is.

Jeff glanced at his friend and sighed. 'Why are you torturing him Lena? Its so obvious that he loves you.' he thought. "Do you love her Adam?" he asked the Ultimate Opportunist after awhile. Adam looked at the Rainbow Warrior and sighed, "What do you think Jeff? I haven't stopped looking for her. I don't have a new relationship and I don't have a clue on what to do with myself anymore." he answered.

The Charismatic Enigma then nodded and looked on his own window and sighed, he then felt his boyfriend looking at him with concern. He glanced at Chris and smiled lovingly at him. Chris returned the enigma's smile before retuning on driving them towards the hotel.

Jeff took his phone out and decided to message his friend. _Lena, why can't you tell him the reason why you disappeared?_

After awhile he received a message from the Japanese Sensation which read _because I know he's not yet ready to settle down. He would feel like I imprisoned him because of this. But I would try to see you and the others. I think you want to see him don't you?_

Jeff smiled and replied _okay, I'll tell the others. How does tomorrow sound? Were actually close to your new home. :-)_

_Tomorrow's fine. You know my address right? I'll see you tomorrow Jeffrey. XOXO _Jeff read his friends reply and sighed. He needed to tell this to his other friends tonight so they can make a great alibi.

"We're here." Chris announced as he parked their rental. Jeff smiled as he opened his door which sent the sexy beast to pout. Jeff giggled and shook his head, "Babe I'm not handicap, I can open my own door." he stated. "But I want to do it." Chris answered. "Next time alright?" he replied as he took his luggage out of the car and went inside the hotel. Chris sighed as he followed his boyfriend. Adam just watched from the sidelines. "Why did you leave me babe?" he asked himself before taking his luggage out and coming in.

A couple of hours later, after a little bit of convincing Chris to spend some time with his friends, Jeff stood at his and Chris hotel room and looking at his friends who are watching him in question. "Why are we here?" Matt Korklan asked his friend. The enigma smiled at the air-borne "Because Lena asked if we wanted to see her tomorrow." he informed his friends. "You know where Lena is?" Alex Lesnar asked. Jeff smiled and nodded "Yeah, I know where Lena is and have been since two months ago." he replied.

"Why didn't you tell us that you know where she is?" Christian Benoit asked his friend. "She wanted to keep it a secret and I respect her request." the enigma replied. Melina Perez sighed and nodded. "So you know where she is and the reason why she left Adam?" she asked. Jeff nodded "Yeah I do, and believe me I told her to just come out and tell Adam about it."

"So, what is the real reason why were here?" Alex asked once again. Jeff sighed, "Well what are we going to say to our "boyfriends" tomorrow?" he asked "I mean, we can't possibly tell them the reason why we're going out is because were going to meet Lena. Adam would probably hold us hostage until we tell him where he can find his girlfriend." he added. "True." Matt answered.

"Then we should just tell them that we're going out and just hang-out." Melina proposed. Her other friends just nodded in agreement.

The next day:

"Boo, me and the other's would just hang-out today can we?" Evan asked his boyfriend Matt Hardy who was sitting beside him. "Why can't I come with you?" Matt asked. Jeff looked at his older brother "Because you frat brother's should hang-out with each other before Dave tie the knot." he replied.

"And why can't we come with you? What if I tell you that I wanted to spend more time with my girlfriend rather than my frat brother's?" John Cena asked as he looked at Alex who was just smiling at him. "Because we would be dress hunting." Alex informed her boyfriend. "Dress hunting?" Dave asked as he eyed his fiancée. Melina bit on her bottom lip and nodded, "Yeah dress hunting."

"Ms April would come with us." Alex added as she looked at her former teacher and soon to be cousin-in-law. April glanced at her former student quizzically. "I would?" she asked. "If you want to come, that is." Christian intervened.

"Oh alright, I'll come with you. Hon would you like to spend some time with Alanna?" she asked her boyfriend Randy Calaway. "Of course, I would love to spend some time with my daughter. You want to spend some time with Daddy right Allie?" the Legend Killer asked the three year old who was busy eating her breakfast. Alanna looked at her dad and nodded before returning to her food.

"So that's settled? The creative hearts would hang-out today without their spouses and beaus and go dress shopping?" Melina asked hopeful. Dave grinned and shook his head before saying. "Yep."

After a couple of more minutes the creative hearts rode on a van which they rented from the hotel and drove towards Lena's apartment complex. "I thought we're going dress shopping?" April asked as she was curious on why they were driving towards an apartment complex than the mall. "We're going dress shopping we just need to pick up someone." Melina answered. April nodded and just listened to her iPod. After awhile Jeff stopped the van and went out.

The enigma went towards a door and rang its doorbell. "Lena, its me Jeffrey." he yelled. Just then the door opened and revealed the Japanese Sensation who was already dressed in jeans and shirt while holding a nine month old baby boy. "Hi Jeff. Arthur, see its Uncle Jeffrey." the mother cooed. Just then the van doors opened and all of the creative hearts and April went down and stared at the 2008 Diva Search Winner in awe.

"Lena?" Matt called. Lena looked at her best friend and smiled, "Hey MJ how are you?" she asked. "I'm good." the newest RAW Superstar replied as he eyed the baby boy on his friends arms. "Is he the reason why you just disappeared?" Christian asked. Lena sighed and nodded. "Yes he is the reason why I disappeared on your life as well as his father's life." she answered.

Alex studied the kid and saw some resemblance on the baby boy and her cousin Adam. "What is his name?" she asked. Lena smiled sadly, "Arthur James Jacobs. But I just call him AJ." Alex sighed, "Why can't you just tell Adam that he is a father and come back with us?" she inquired. Lena shook her head negatively. "Just like what I told Jeff, I don't want Adam to feel that he is trapped because of the baby. He is not yet prepared to be a father." Lena reasoned.

"That's reasonable, I mean, I also thought about that when I was pregnant with Allie." April said for the first time. Melina nodded, "So can you still come with us and go dress shopping?" she asked. Lena nodded and handed the baby to MJ before she turned and get her purse as well as the baby bag which Jeff took away from her. She smiled and locked her doors before going inside the van. She immediately saw and heard her son laughing while he plays with his Uncle Matty and Uncle Christy.

Back at the UPB boys;

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Ted DiBiase asked his friends. They're just hanging around the pool sun bathing. "I don't know dude, but I want to see them right now." Chris Jericho answered. "Then why did they leave us when they all know that we can't function correctly without them?" Matt Hardy asked as he watched his friend Randy play with his daughter on the pool.

"There's only one possibility," John Cena voiced out. "What?" Dave asked. "Don't tell me they have other ones and they're going to see them. I'm going to personally kill you Cena." DiBiase said threatening the Dr of Thug-a-nomics.

"No not that." John said while laughing. "Then what?" Edge asked pissed. "Maybe they know where Lena is and they'll be spending some time with her." John informed his friends. "But it is only a possibility." the chaingang commander added. The Master of Mattitude nodded then called Randy. "Viper!" he yelled.

Randy looked up at once. "What?" he shouted. "Message April and ask her where they are. We're going to surprise them." Matt ordered. "Okay Engineer. Whatever you say." Randy replied as he and his daughter came out of the pool.

Back at Lena;

_babe where are you? Allie's looking for her mother. _April read her message and sighed. She promised that she won't tell that she saw Lena and the reason why she moved away and left Adam. But how can she possibly tell her boyfriend without rousing any suspicion from the very observant attorney. _I'm dress shopping just like what we told you._ She smiled. 'Perfect reply April' she thought. _Where?_ Randy asked once more.

April sighed and decided to tell her companions. "Guys, Randy's asking me where I am." Jeff and Matt looked at the Viper's angel and sighed, "What did you tell him?" Alex asked. "I told him, We're dress shopping just like what we told them, and he asked where are we dress shopping. What will I do?" she asked. Just then Basic Thuganomics played and Alex's eyes widened. She immediately answered it. "Hey baby...We're dress shopping, Melina's inside the fitting room right now trying on a dress. Yes, we'll come back before lunch time. Yes, alright I love you too. Bye doc."

"What are we going to do?" Christian asked as he looked around his friends.

Back at Adam;

"We finally have their location." Randy informed his friends. "Okay where?" Dave asked. "A mall downtown." Randy answered. "So the possibility of them hiding Lena from us, is still a hundred percent since they didn't even tell us where the hell they are." Matt frankly stated as he eyed his best friend who was acting indifferent. "Maybe. So we're going to follow them?" Ted asked. "Of course that's what we're saying architect." Chris answered. Then the group of friends together with Alanna went to the garage and drove down to the mall.

At the mall;

The Creative Hearts have already finished shopping for Melina's wedding dress and they decided to spend more time with their new found friend AJ. "Hey baby AJ, what do baby AJ want?" Jeff cooed at the baby as he and his friends sat on a booth at ICEBERGS. "Do baby AJ want some ice cream. Do you baby AJ?" Jeff added. The others just started laughing at the charismatic enigma. "What are you laughing at?" Jeff inquired.

"At you baby Jeffrey. Do baby Jeffrey want some sexy beast, huh, baby Jeffrey?" Christian humored his friend. "No I don't want some sexy beast. I already love a sexy beast." Jeff replied laughing. Just then Alex saw a sight that made her heart stop. "Sexy Beast, Priceless Man, Animal, Champ, Viper, Angelic Diablo and Ultimate Opportunist at twelve o'clock." she announced.

Her friends looked outside and saw the UPB boys looking around for them. "Okay what the hell do we do now?" April asked. Lena stood up and picked up her baby as well as her things and immediately went inside the Lady's CR. "Nice answer Lena." Jeff yelled after her as he watches as the UPB boys went in and approached their table. "Hey what are y'all doing here?" Melina asked the frat brothers. "We just miss you that's all. Wait who are you with?" Dave asked.

"Who are we with..."Matt Korklan started before he released a nervous laugh "no one. We're with no one." he added. "You sure babe? We saw someone that came from here and went to the lady's bathroom. Now tell me who are you with Evan?" Matt Hardy inquired angrily. "Je-e-e-ff..." Matt called after his friend. Jeff Hardy just smiled broadly, "No one's with us Matty." he started. Just then their orders came as well as the high-chair that they had requested. "Sir where would we put this high-chair?" the waitress asked.

"High-chair?" Ted asked. "Ah, do we really request for that? I don't think so, we don't have a baby here." Christian nervously stated. "Sir I firmly believe that you requested for this high-chair." the waitress answered. Jeff scratched the side of his hair, "Oh yeah, thanks." he said as he knew a solution for the high-chair dilemma. Just then their orders were placed on the table and Matt Korklan's eyes widened when he saw the baby food and Lena's food being placed as well. "Okay, why is it that you ordered seven adult food and one infant food?" Chris Jericho asked. "Ahm, ah Jeff wanted to try the baby food right Jeff?" Alex asked.

"What? No...no...no..." Just then the others glared daggers at him. "I mean yes...yes...yes..." Jeff smiled. "Okay tell us the truth, now." Randy inquired angrily. "We-we're really telling the truth." Melina said. Randy crossed his arms over his chest to show that he is quite serious that time. The Creative Hearts sighed and Alex decided to go and follow Lena. "Excuse me, I'll just go to the CR. Jeff would you like to come with me?" she inquired. "NO!" Jeff, John and Chris announced at the same time. "I need some persuasion." Alex said while her eyes widened. "Oh, alright." Jeff said as he stood up.

"No need Alex, Jeff." Lena said as she stood behind the UPB boys and her friends. "Lena..." Adam softly called as he looked at the new arrival. Lena Yada looked at the Ultimate Opportunist and smiled sadly. "Hi Adam." she said. Matt immediately took AJ from his mother and settled him at the high-chair. Matt Hardy looked at his boyfriend quizzically. Evan just looked at his boyfriend and smiled. April closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "You want to tell me something, angel?" Randy asked. April shook her head, "After Lena finished explaining." she answered as she looked back and forth between Lena and Adam.

Lena looked at her friends and stated, "Guys, can you take care of AJ for a sec? I'll just talk to Adam." Jeff looked at Lena and nodded yes. "We would love to take care of AJ for you, you know that Lena." Melina replied. Lena smiled and mumbled a thanks before she walked out of the restaurant pulling a frozen Adam Jacobs with her.

"Okay, so who this kid belongs to?" Dave asked. The Creative Hearts and April just looked at each other and nervously smiled.

At Adam and Lena;

"Why didn't you come back?" Adam asked as he and Lena stopped outside the mall exit. "Because of AJ. I left because of him and never came back." Lena answered as she looked at the gloomy sky. "Who's AJ?" Adam asked silently as he studied his girlfriend. Lena looked straight at Edge, "Our son." she answered. "The kid's mine?" he inquired.

"No shit sherlock." Lena answered. Adam gripped his hair frustrated, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "Why are you prepared to be a father Adam? Are you prepared to rear that kid?" Lena asked. "I don't know Lena, but I could've tried." Adam yelled. "Adam, you don't even know if I hold that forever thing that you have been desperately looking for. You don't even know if you love me." Lena reasoned out as she tried to restrain her tears from falling. "Lena...I...I..." Adam muttered coherently.

Lena shook her head, "I'm not yet done Adam. I've loved you then, that's why when you asked me I agreed to be with you without the knowledge and the assurance that you would love me, I only have the assurance that I would get hurt. If I would just be true to myself, I would admit that I'm still in-love with you. But you don't love me." Lena shouted as she pushed Adam's shoulder with her hand in annoyance.

"I was only thinking about you Adam. I was only thinking about your career and your well being. You are not prepared to rear Arthur then, and I believe you still don't. I just don't want to make you feel that you are just coerced to do something you don't want to do because of the baby." Lena said as she stopped and turned around to go back to her child and her friends and disappear on Adam's life again.

Adam looked at the sky and heard the thunder roll. It would be the same if he let Lena walk out of his life again. It would be cold, it would be empty, he would be alone. Adam then held unto Lena's arms. Lena turned around to gently ask Adam to let her go. She didn't count on their lips crashing on each other. She didn't count on Adam kissing her passionately. She didn't count on Adam's arms pulling her closer and tighter. She never did count on Adam continuing their kiss even if the rain started pouring. After awhile Adam pulled away and tucked Lena's hair behind her ears.

"That's where you're wrong Lena. I'm not desperately looking for my forever, a year and a half ago. I was desperately looking for the woman who captured my heart, who became my life, my everything. I never quite understand the reason why she left me in the first place. Now I finally understood that I never really did give her the assurance that I would love her. I never thought that I would even fell for her this hard. All I know is that when she didn't return, I tried to look for her because I wanted to tell her that I love her, and I'm not letting go of her." Adam said as he looked into the eyes of the Japanese.

Lena stared back and smiled sweetly, "I love you Elijah Adam Joseph Jacobs." she said clearly even though her tears are running down her cheeks. Adam smiled as he wiped Lena's tears away, "But not as much as I love you Lena Yada. Thanks for everything." he said as he once again claim the lips of his estranged girlfriend.

Back where the rest of the gang where;

"So, can someone please tell me who the hell this cute kid belongs to?" John asked as he played with the young Jacobs. Adam and Lena walked back inside the restaurant smiling and holding hands. "Mine." Adam announced. John Cena looked at the couple, "Seriously Adam." John stated humoring his friend. "Why don't you believe that he's mine?" Adam asked. "Dude, the kid's cute, and you're butt ugly." Matt Hardy replied.

"Oh, I'm butt ugly. Thanks Moore-on for being my best friend and defending me." Adam said smiling. "So you two are now okay?" Alex inquired. Adam looked at his girlfriend and the mother of his kid. "Yes we are. No more running away." Adam replied. Lena nodded as she looked at the Master Manipulator and smiled, "Yes no more running away." she agreed. "Now give me my son Cena." Adam demanded as he took his son away from his friend. "Hi Arthur, I'm daddy." he stated. AJ's eyes widened and for the first time said, "dada..." which made everyone and most especially Adam and Lena smile.

**xxxxxxx**

**Batista Muse: Ok, this is done! Now you only have to wait for mine and Melina's story.**

**Melina Muse: The wedding is next! What would be our problem babe?**

**Batista Muse: I don't know but I hope that it is not something major. 'Sides it all depends on Lexie's...ahm...I mean Dane's mood.**

**Melina Muse: Oh alright. Now hit the green button for your constructive criticism. :)**

**Batista Muse: **_**Mabuhay kayong lahat! Mahal ko kayo! Salamat!! **_**(Long live all of you! I love you! Thanks!)**


	8. The Animal's Fall

Title: The Animal's Fall

Summary: The wedding that everyone's waiting for is finally here. What would be the reason why Dave realizes that he can't live his life without Melina?

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I still do not own anyone or anything at this period of time.

xxxx

Dave arranged his tie once more inside the groom's suite. Ted snickered, Randy and John both grinned, Chris and Matt looked at each other and smiled. Adam barged inside the room with his son, Little Arthur James on his arms. "Hey Dave, you ready to take the final walk as a bachelor?"the Master Manipulator asked his cousin. Dave looked at his groomsmen and best man and nodded "Yeah, have you seen Melina?" he worriedly asked as he fidgeted with his long-sleeves once more. "Bro, stop worrying." Chris voiced out as he was The Animal's best man and patted the bridegroom's shoulder. "But what if she's not going out? What if she's going to leave me standing at the altar?" Dave asked as he started to pace. "I think my tie is a little too tight." the groom rumbled as he approached the mirror once more. Chris' eyes widened in disbelief as he laughed together with the other UPB boys. David Michael Antonio Lesnar or more known worldwide as Dave "The Animal" Batista was now having cold feet.

xxxx

Melina was sitting patiently on a chair waiting for the make-up artist to finish. Alexa Lesnar looked at her friend and soon to be sister-in-law and curiously asked, "Are you nervous Melina?" the A-list diva glanced at her good friend "No, I actually can't wait to say I do." she replied. "Anxious to be Dave's wife much?" Lena asked as she looked at herself in the mirror and re-applied her lip gloss. Melina giggled "As a matter of fact, yes I am." she admitted. "There all done." Ashley McMahon-Mizanin announced as she stepped back and admired her handiwork. Melina looked at the mirror and smiled "Thanks Ash." she said as she stood-up and hugged the "chick-magnet's" wife. The dirty diva patted her friend's back "No biggie. I can't wait for you to, finally, join the McMahon clan." she said with a smile. Jeff, Evan and Christian knocked on the door before going inside. "Hey, one last picture before the ceremony and Mel saying byebye to single's life." Evan exclaimed as he took his camera from his bag.

All the creative hearts gathered beside the bride and as Ashley received Evan's instructions. "One...Two...Three...Say Cheese!" Ashley ordered and took the picture. "You look so beautiful Mel." Jeff said as the paparazzi princess finally put on her wedding dress. "Thanks Jeffy." Melina said with a smile. Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head, a curly extension flowed on her back while some curled strands frame her face. Melina's dress was made of satin and silk that was princess cut and tube like as the skirt flows freely at the bottom. It was white with little hints of pink.

"Now for the something new." Evan said as he gave his friend a wonderful pair of tear shaped diamond earrings. "Its from all of us a wedding present." he added as he wiped some tears. "Something blue from the brothers." Lena said as she gave Melina a wonderful sapphire decorated Barret and placed it on Melina's hair. "And something borrowed, its from the family." Alexa informed as she gave Melina the pearl bracelet and necklace. Melina smiled her thanks and placed the earrings and the pearl bracelet and necklace on. "You ready princess?" Jeff asked as he finally handed the white and pink bouquet of roses. "And now to make this official..." Christian announced as he with the aide of Alexa put on Melina's veil.

Melina wiped a few tears and cried out, "Group hug!" the hearts wiped their tears as well as they obeyed the A-list diva's wish.

After awhile, the creative hearts studied their friend who was beaming happily, and then there came a knock on the door. Lena opened it and smiled, "Hey baby, hey AJ." she greeted her son and boyfriend. "All set?" Adam asked after kissing the Japanese Sensation. Alexa nodded as she straightened her gown. "Yeah, how's my older brother?" she asked worriedly. "Can't wait to faint." The Ultimate Opportunist said then smiled. The hearts laughed at the picture of one of the most dominant superstar of the WWE fainting.

Melina breathed in deeply, "Let's get this thing started!" she announced as she exhaled. Adam nodded as he walked out and informed Melina's parents and the wedding coordinator that it could start any moment soon.

xxxx

"Dude, it's going to start. Melina already gave the go signal." Randy informed the groom as he gave Dave his coat. The Animal heaved one last deep breath before accepting the coat, "I'm ready." he said bravely. "Excellent, now let's haul some asses and start this fucking ceremony!" John Cena exclaimed as he arranges his suit. As the UPB boys stepped outside they were met by Dave's parents. Brock Anthony Charles Lesnar and Maria Regina McMahon-Villavicencio. Dave stepped out and was immediately embraced by his mother. "Everything would be fine Dam." his mother assured him as she patted his cheek. Dave nodded and smiled.

Chris nodded at Dave first before walking down the aisle. The sexy beast smiled as he saw some of their co-workers and family sitting on the church pew. Dave breathed deeply before walking down the aisle being flanked by his parents. Then the entourage began, rose petals were scattered by the flower girls namely; Violet Affleck, Shiloh and Zahara Jolie-Pitt, Ruby Maguire, Suri Cruise, children of Melina's comrades and Alanna Marie McMahon, Randy's daughter. Then the symbol of love was carried by Arthur James with his nanny. The symbol of wealth was carried by Sean Preston McMahon-Timberlake, grandson of the show-stopper. Then the symbol of faith was carried down the aisle next by Maddox Jolie-Pitt, the Bible was carried down by Diether Reynaldo Dominique Stratigias-McMahon and the rosary was carried down by David Temprance Boreanaz, son of David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel-Boreanaz, another one of Melina's friends.

Then their friends came down next; Carlos Edwin Colon(Carlito) escorted his real life girlfriend Brianna Garcia(Bri Bella) down the aisle, they were followed by William Bradley Pitt who was escorting Randy's sister, Stacy Ann Kimberly(Stacy Keibler) down the aisle. Next was Randy with his girlfriend April, followed by Edge with Lena. Adam and Lena were followed by Ted with Elizabeth Kocanski(Beth Phoenix), next to Ted was Matt Hardy escorting Victoria Crawford(Alicia Fox). Matt was followed by John Cena with Nicole Garcia(Nikki Bella), Jeff came next as he escorted Frederica Nicole Peralejo. Jeff was followed by Christian James with Dominique Sherry Anne Gil, another one of Melina's friends. Christophe Jacobb Kevin or more known as Rob Van Dam came next after his younger brother with Alexa. Rob was then followed by Phillip Jack Brooks(CM Punk) with Maria Louise Kannellis on his arms.

Then their godparents came down next. After the godparents Barbara Jean Blank aka Kelly-Kelly strolled down the aisle as the maid of honor beaming happily for her friends. Then the church pianist played the bridal march as Melina followed Kelly not too far behind and walked down the aisle towards the altar and towards where Dave was smiling gladly as he finally saw her walking towards him.

xxxx

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of two people who decided to put the Lord God in the middle of their relationship and be binded by the holy matrimony of marriage." the priest began. "David Michael Antonio Lesnar and Melina Nava Perez, do you both promise to me, to our Heavenly Father, and to all; that you would stay committed and loyal to your vows, that you would love one another from here on till the end. That you will not even think about divorce or annulment for the Creator Himself once said, that those who was joined together by Him should not be taken apart by anyone."the priest added.

Dave looked at Melina before they answered in unison, "We do."

The priest nodded, "Then please for the vows, David." he instructed. The Animal breathed in deeply as he took-out a piece of paper from the inner pocket of his coat and started, "Melina, wow I didn't know where to start. You're here beside me waiting for God's blessing to our relationship." Dave smiled as he stopped to catch his breath, "I haven't told you about this because I think you would laugh at me, but today is the perfect day for me to inform you, that I have loved you ever since you stepped inside my childhood home at Houston visiting my sister and I only had the guts to court you when you were already eighteen." he then released a nervous laugh. "Imagine my happiness when you answered me and became your first and last boyfriend. Now, after a decade of our relationship, we stand here together with our co-workers, friends and family standing in witness of our love, I promise to be the one and only man you would ever need." he stopped once more before continuing, "I promise to make you happy, to make you feel love, to make you feel secured, to never make you cry, to never burden you with anything. From now on until the day we see each other in the next life. I love you and I can't express my gratitude to you but I would try since we would be spending the rest of our lives together."

Melina wiped her tears while waiting for the priest to announce her turn. "Melina, decided to present her vows in a unique way." the priest announced as he gave the wireless mic to the A-list diva. Melina smiled at the only man she would ever love and glanced to where Jeff was waiting for the enigma to give her "the signal". "Dave I can't explain everything I feel for you with just mere words. This song expresses everything you have made me feel ever since I was eighteen."

She then began singing "Valentine";

_If there were no words, no way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_if there were no tears, no way to feel inside_

_I'd still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need my love;_

_My Valentine._

_All of my life _

_I've been waiting for _

_All you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes _

_And shown me how to love unselfishly_

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_But in my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need my love;_

_My valentine._

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart until the end of time_

_You're all I need my love;_

_My Valentine._

xxxx

Dave smiled proudly after Melina finished singing and mouthing an 'I love you' to him. The priest cleared his throat as he smiled once more and stated, "Do you David Michael Antonio take thee Melina Nava, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to love and to hold, for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Dave glanced at Melina before replying, "I do."

The priest then turned to Melina and once again asked, "Do you Melina Nava take thee David Michael Antonio, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to love and to hold, for richer or for poorer; in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Melina beamed up at Dave before answering, "I do."

"For the rings, David will you kindly repeat after me." The priest began, "Melina take this ring…"

"Melina, take this ring as a sign of my love and loyalty." Dave repeated as he placed Melina's ring on her finger.

Melina smiled as she began "Dave take this ring as a sign of my love and loyalty…" and placed the ring on the Animal's finger.

The priest then nodded as he looked at the witnesses, "Is there anyone who disagrees of this unity please stand-up now or forever shall hold your peace?" after a couple of minutes without someone disagreeing or objecting the priest continued. "With the power bestowed upon me by the Almighty One himself, Dave you may now kiss your bride." he indicated.

Dave smiled as he turned to Melina and lifted her veil. "My pleasure." he mumbled before pulling Melina towards him and kissed her passionately, then he dipped her with all the cat-calls and laughter surrounding them by their friends, family and co-workers.

xxxx

Jeff stood-up as he approached the choir with Alexa in tow;

(bold italicized is Jeff Hardy singing, italicized only is Alexa. Bold, italicized and underlined is both)

_My love, there's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right,_

_**My first love, you're every breath that I take**_

_**You're every step I make.**_

_And I, I want to share all my love with you_

_No one else will do_.

_**And your eyes (**__your eyes__**)**_

_**they tell me how much you care**_

_**Oh yes, you will always be my endless love.**_

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one_

_Our love has just began_

_**Forever (**__ooh__**) I'll hold you close in my arms**_

_**I can't resist your charms.**_

_And love (__**oh, love**__) _

_I'd be a fool for you, I'm sure_

_you know I don't mind __**(oh, you know I don't mind)**_

_**'cause you, you mean the world to me**_

_**oh, I know(**__I know__**) I found in you**_

_**my endless love**_

_And love (__**oh, love**__) _

_I'd be a fool for you, I'm sure_

_you know I don't mind (__**oh, you know I don't mind**__)_

_**Yes, you'll be the only love**_

_**'cause no one can deny**_

_**this love I have inside and I'll give it all to you**_

_**My love, my endless love.**_

xxxx

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Monday Night RAW" Alexa greeted the audience as she was the temporary replacement for Lillian Garcia. "Let's all welcome, the host and hostess for tonight, the newlyweds, Dave and Melina Batista!" she continued as "I Walk Alone" by Saliva and Melina's theme played through-out the arena._

_Dave and Melina walked down the ramp, Melina's hand was draped on her husband's arm and both were smiling happily. Dave was wearing black denim jeans and white button-up shirt with the three buttons undone, with his favorite glasses and rubber shoes, Melina was wearing a pink mini dress and her hair was flowing down freely with a three inch heel shoes. Dave came up on the ring first and opened the third and second rope for his wife who didn't do her usual split._

"_Good evening RAW!" Melina greeted the audience after receiving her microphone. "We have a very excellent line-up of matches for everyone tonight!" Dave added as he draped his arm on Melina's shoulder as the A-list diva held the microphone up. Melina nodded, "We would have..." just then Maryse theme played. Alexa stood-up from her spot worried about her older brother and friend. _

"That wasn't on the script!" Jeff Hardy mumbled as he reached for the script which was lying on-top of the coffee table on the locker room turned office for the newlyweds. "Yeah, have you been notified of changes babe?" Chris Jericho asked as he took his own script and browsed for anything that was stating that Maryse was going out on Melina's and Dave's airtime. "No..." Jeff mumbled as he continued browsing on the script.

"_What are you doing here Maryse?" Dave asked as he stood in-front of his wife covering her from the Sexy of Sexy. "Well I'm just here to congratulate the two of you. I didn't know you were married, I wasn't invited." Maryse slurred as she approached Dave and laid her hand on Dave's chest. Melina's eyes widened, "Oh ho, Maryse if I were you I'll be taking your hand off my man." she threatened. Maryse glanced at the paparazzi princess and grinned, "Make me Melina." she retorted back._

_Melina moved Dave and that's where a gun-shot fired. Alexa's eyes widened, it wasn't supposed to happen, she rushed inside the ring and harshly pulled Maryse's hair. "What the fuck did you do?" she yelled as she started beating the hell-out of the sexy of sexy while Dave turned his full attention to his wife. "Mel, you're going to be fine. Come on, stay with me babe." he begged as he prevented the continuous bleeding of the A-list diva. _

_John Randall Hennigan rushed inside the ring and pulled his girlfriend away from the Canadian diva who was curled into a ball. "Johnny let me go. She killed Mel!" Alexa cried as she tried to worm her way out of the Shaman of Sexy's grasp. "No, Lexie!' he replied as he tightened his grip , just then Jeff Hardy, Evan Bourne, Lena Yada, the rest of the creative hearts and the UPB boys rushed inside the ring. Maryse rolled out as Alexa struggled to go out of Johnny's hold. "Bitch, come back here!" she yelled. _

"_Jeff!" John Morrison called her girlfriend's best friend asking for help, "Dude, you called the wrong guy!" Chris Jericho yelled as he prevented his own boyfriend from murdering the Canadian. As Maryse reached the top ramp, the paramedics rushed out and hurried towards where Melina lay unconcious yet breathing. Dave's tear-stricken face looked at his sister and then at the Canadian, "You're going to pay Oulette, I promise." he swore as he kept his hand on Melina's bleeding injured shoulder. _

xxxx

"That happened a few hours ago. Why haven't the doctors come out yet?" Dave mumbled as he paced back and forth. Alexa approached her brother as she gave the Styrofoam cup of coffee to him. "Here drink this, this would help you." she stated worriedly. The Animal glanced at his younger sister as he accepted the cup, "Why haven't they come out yet?" he asked.

"Big D, they're doing everything they can okay?" Alexa comforted as she embraced her free arm to her older brother. "Why must this happen to my wife Lexie?" Dave asked once again. "I don't know maybe because the whore doesn't want Melina to have you forever. But she'll pay I promise you that." Alexa swore as she released her brother and approached her boyfriend.

"Is Dave okay?" John Hennigan asked as he wrapped his arm around Alexa. Alexa shook her head and glanced at her brother, "No, why must it happen now Johnny? I mean they're just married for two weeks." she inquired as her tears fell down on her face. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Melina's tough." the Shaman of Sexy said as he dried his girlfriend's tears.

"Ehem..." John Cena cleared his throat from their side, Alexa glanced at her ex and smiled, "Hey Cena." John nodded as he glanced at his ex-girlfriend then at his friend who was now sitting patiently on the hospital chairs. "He's taking it hard huh?" the Champ asked. Alexa nodded, "Yeah who wouldn't? Look around you John everyone's waiting patiently for the operation's result." she stated as she looked around.

Jeff was sitting on the floor, his head was tucked in between Chris' shoulder and chin while talking to Evan who busies himself running his hand through his boyfriend's hair who was comfortably lying on his lap. Lena was sitting on a chair sleeping on Adam's shoulder who was also asleep. Randy was on the nurse's station talking on the phone while April waited patiently not far from the Legend Killer cuddling with their daughter. Kelly was crying on Rob's arms as he continued comforting the woman he love. Ted was talking with Christian who was looking at the operating room door anxiously.

"I know that Alexa. I actually have just gotten off the phone with the Comrades, they would be praying for Melina's safety and speedy recovery." he informed the female Lesnar. Alexa nodded as she laid her head once again on Morrison's shoulder and entwined their hands. "When did we break-up again?" John asked humoring his ex. John Morrison and Alexa glared at Cena, "Ever since you get married ass." Alexa answered. "And when did I get married?" John inquired once again. Alexa smiled sarcastically at Cena, "August 15 2009, who you married to? You married Nicole Garcia. Satisfied?"

John Cena nodded, "Yeah, I'm just sorry for not telling you sooner about that." he explained. Alexa smiled, "Its fine John. Just be thankful that we got to spend two months together. But as I said, you're married, happily married that is and I am satisfied and happily settled down in this relationship with Jo-Mo." she replied as she looked at the Shaman of Sexy and smiled lovingly at him. Morrison immediately smiled back at his girlfriend and kissed her temple. "You got to take good care of her alright Hennigan?" John ordered.

"I would Cena, don't worry." the Shaman of Sexy promised.

Just then the operating room opened and the doctor stepped out. "Who are here for Mrs. Lesnar?" she inquired as she looked around. Dave, as well as the others approached her, "We all are." Kelly replied. "Any immediate family members?" the doctor asked once more. Chris nudged The Animal who was immobilized, "I am, I'm her husband." The Animal replied after awhile. The doctor then nodded, "I'm Dr. Andrea McMillan and I'm the lead doctor who operated on your wife. We successfully removed the bullet but she is still unconscious." She informed. "But she's okay right? My wife's out of critical danger." Dave asked.

Dr McMillan nodded, "Yes she's alright, all we need is for her to wake up. We would be moving her into a private room soon. If you would excuse me." The lady doctor replied as she approached the nurse's station where Randy was still on the phone.

xxxx

"Who were you talking to this whole time jackass?" John Cena inquired as Randy finally approached his friends. "Papi Vince, Maryse got suspended for 60 days." The WWE Viper replied as he carried his daughter. "What?! She just got suspended?" Alexa exclaimed angrily. "That's why I was in the phone for a long time Lexie. I asked Papi why can't Maryse be released." Randy replied softly as to not wake his daughter up. "And why can't the whore be released?" Kelly asked as she snuggled on Rob's jacket. "We can't prove that Maryse was the one who shot Mel." The Legend Killer stated as he arranged Alanna's head. "You mean she isn't admitting on shooting Melina?" Jo-Mo inquired as he pulled his girlfriend towards him. "Of course she won't, because her plan wouldn't end there. She's going to seduce big D while Melina's unable to defend what's hers." Alexa replied as she tried to calm herself down.

"And Oulette wouldn't be able to do that." Dave voiced out after awhile. "Why?" Chris inquired worriedly. "That's easy jerk-face; I won't leave my wife's side until she gets out of here." The animal answered with a smile. "'sides Dad and me are going to go into distance just to prove that Maryse is the one who did this to Mel." Randy added. "So you mean you're finally going to use your other profession Attorney Randall Anthony Keith Varon-Calaway?" April asked. "Of course Miss April." Randy replied as he turned to his girlfriend. "Dude, we're going back to the hotel." Randy added as he turned to his friend. "Alright, thanks for being here." Dave stated as he nodded. "Of course we would be here Dave. Melina's a part of the O-Mac family." Randy replied as he bid farewell leaving the hospital with his girlfriend and daughter.

"We better go too. Be strong Dave." Matt said as he, Evan, Jeff, Chris, Ted, Christian, Kelly and Rob said their goodbye's. "I also need to get going Nicky's on the hotel worried." John said as he patted Dave's arm. "Yeah us too. Don't worry we would be back tomorrow for sure, and I'll be bringing some food." Adam said as he and Lena approached the Animal and bid goodbye. "How about you two? You still not going to leave?" Dave asked playfully. "Nah, we're going to stay here until the end of visiting hours. 'sides I want to make sure you're alright." Alexa replied as she hook her arm on her older brother's while her other was hooked on her boyfriend. "Thanks sis, John." Dave said smiling as the three approached the elevator.

xxxx

"Do you remember when we portrayed as a couple?" Jo-Mo asked as he, Alexa and Dave sat inside Melina's room with a cup of coffee in their hands. Dave grinned and nodded, "Who would forget that? I mean dude when Mel and me, went out to the movies and suddenly got recognized they would call my wife a two timing bitch. Mel's eyes would widen but would smile sweetly and reply, 'so if I am? Do I even know you?'" the animal replied with a laugh. "Yeah and when VinnieMac ordered us to do an autograph signing they would ask, 'where's Dave? I thought you were dating him?' then Melina would reply, 'oh Dave's so last season. This month is Jo-Mo's month.' Then after the signing Mel would laugh in the car and say 'gosh, Dave would probably kill me if he heard what I just said. Do you think Alexa would be mad at me as well?'" The Shaman of Sexy stated with a laugh.

"nah, I won't do that her, I mean I know that she's getting paid to say those things." Dave mumbled as he glanced at the woman on the hospital bed unconscious with a dextrose attached on her hand. Alexa sighed as she slapped her hands affectionately on her older brother's shoulders. "It's time to go babe." She voiced-out as she glanced on her wristwatch. "Already?" Dave and Morrison asked in unison. "well duh. But don't worry big brother, I'll be back with some of your things tomorrow." Alexa stated as she hugged the Animal. "Alright, drive safely man." Dave said as he shook Morrison's hand. "Don't worry your sister's safe with me." The Shaman of Sexy replied.

"Night," Jo-Mo and Alexa said as they bid farewell and stepped out of the room. "Oh by the way big D, be sure that you also take a rest." Alexa ordered as she came back. "Don't worry I would." Dave replied with a smile.

xxxx

After awhile Dave dragged the chair that he was sitting on towards the bed where Melina's hand was free and held it tightly. "I don't know what I would do once you never woke up." Dave mumbled worriedly as he ran his thumb on Melina's hand and lovingly kissed it. "I'm not thinking of negative things Mel, 'cause I really don't want to do that. I'd be scaring myself." Dave stated as he reached out and ran his hand on Melina's hair. "I'm so thankful that you're going to be alright, I just need to wait for you to wake up. Please princess wake up." The Animal begged as he continued to affectionately kiss the dominant diva's hand.

xxxx

"She thinks she can have him all to herself huh?" Maryse asked no one in particular as she opened her fridge and look for a can of beer. "She thinks Dave would be happy with her? That bitch!" she yelled as she opened the can and drank it straight. Ever since she learned that Dave and Melina tied the knot she wasn't exactly thrilled as she knew for a fact that the Animal was made for her. She had planned on killing the Mexican-American diva two days after Dave and Melina got married and hearing it from Beth Phoenix. "This is only the beginning Melina Nava. Dave Lesnar's mine." Maryse exclaimed as she searched for her bottle of fine whiskey.

"You are mine Dave." She mumbled as she took a framed photo of the animal and swore.

xxxx

"_And the Los Angeles Lakers had won it again." _Dave heard the announcer said as he tried to catch the game. It already have been two weeks and yet Melina haven't woken up. Dave reached for the remote trying to look for something to watch. "Try Deep Blue channel 28." The Animal heard someone softly said. Dave stood-up and began to look around alarmed, "Down here big guy." The voice said. Dave turned towards the hospital bed and immediately grinned, "hey little one you awake?" he asked as he approached the bed. "Yeah, how long have we been staying here?" Melina inquired as she weakly looked around the room which was decorated by flowers, balloons and gifts saying to get well soon from her co-workers and friends. "Two weeks. Just wait here I'll go get the doctor." He said.

"My prince where do you think I can go?" Melina inquired with a smile. Dave look at his wife and smirked, "Nice one princess." Then went out of the room. After being checked-up Melina was able to sit on the bed and watch the movie BONE COLLECTOR with Dave. "Can you please pass the orange?" Melina asked as she finished eating the first orange. "You really worked up an appetite huh?" Dave inquired as he peeled the fruit and gave it to the Latina. "Well after sleeping for two weeks, I really missed this." Melina replied as she raised her favorite fruit. "How about some grapes?" Dave asked as he raised the stem of grape fruits. "I'll eat that later." Melina answered then exclaimed, "No, no don't leave him."

"Hey am I dreaming or what?" Kelly asked from the hospital room door. Melina looked-up and smiled, "Barbs! Guys!" she yelled as she waved at them. "You forgot to call us or something Dave?" Randy inquired as the whole gang walked-in the room. Dave shook his head, "Yeah something along those lines." He replied with a smile. After hearing the Animal's reply, everyone started laughing even the hospitalized Latina.

xxxx

"Doc, are we able to go out now?" Dave inquired as he talked to Dr McMillian outside his wife's room where all of their friends are still in talking to the dominant diva. "Yes Mr Lesnar, but I also need to tell you this, I don't know how but I think you're wife's pregnant for three weeks already. I mean, even though she was shot it didn't affect the baby in her womb who was still developing." The female doctor said. "So you mean I'm going to be a dad?" the Animal inquired happily. Dr McMillan smiled and shook the superstar's hand, "Yeah, congratulations." She said. "Thanks." Dave mumbled before coming inside the hospital room once more.

"Hey guys, guess what Dr McMillian told me?" Dave inquired as he blissfully approached his wife who was looking at him bewildered. "What?" Chris Jericho asked in turn. Dave sat beside Melina, took her hand and smiled, "We're going to be parents. Mel, you're pregnant!" he joyfully announced. "Really?" the paparazzi princess asked in amazement. Dave nodded and kissed his wife's lips briefly, "Yeah." He replied. "But she was shot, isn't the baby affected or something?" Alexa and Jeff inquired at the same time. Dave looked at the two creative hearts and replied, "Well according to Dr McMillian it didn't affect my son or daughter." He paused as he laid a hand on the still flat tummy of his wife "and he or she is still continuing to develop." He ended with a smile.

"Grapes! I want some grapes!!!!" Melina exclaimed which sent everyone scrambling to obey what the pregnant woman asked. Dave looked at his wife and smiled, 'Now it's my turn to experience fatherhood.' He thought as he glanced at Randy and Edge who was carrying their offspring and watching the commotion in-front of them.

xxxx

_One month and a half later;_

_Batista was standing inside the RAW ring once more. He was drafted back on RAW while Evan was drafted to SmackDown and Dolph was traded to ECW. He was now wearing an all black attire and has a solemn face, he was out there to announce something that he never expected that he would announce. Dave glanced around the jam-packed arena and sighed before starting;_

"_Good Evening RAW, well I don't know if this is a good evening." He stated with a frown, "A month and a half ago, my wife was shot and up to this time, no one knew who shot her. I mean we," he paused, "Me and my friends as well as my family have speculations. But this things are not to be speculated and guessed especially if we are looking for a murderer." He once again stalled as he removed his glasses, "Yes folks, my wife Melina died a week ago." Just then as he expected as well as his friends and family expected Maryse's theme played as the Quebec-Canadian diva walked out the ramp with a microphone in hand. _

"_Oh I'm sorry to hear that Davey." The sexy of sexy announced as she walked down the ramp and towards the ring. "I mean who could shot a woman like Melina?" she inquired as she approached the superstar who was inwardly grinning, "I mean come on she's a whore, a slut…" she stalled as the fans started to chant "You're the whore! You're the whore!" "…and she simply doesn't deserve someone like you. But me, on the other hand. I deserve you Dave." She continued as the chants grew louder._

_Just then a smile suddenly appeared on the Animal's face. "So simply you're telling me that you shot my wife because you thought that you deserve me more than Melina do?" he asked as Maryse nodded, "Maryse you ARE one crazy BITCH. Actually," Dave paused, "I am not here to announce that my wife really died, 'cause if she did, who would be accompanying Eve, Maria and Kelly right now for a three-on-one diva's handicap match against you?" Dave inquired as Maryse stared at the superstar in shock._

_Dave glanced at the ramp as Kelly's theme played through out the arena as the said diva's came out accompanied by Melina who was starting to gain weight. "This match is a diva's handicap match. Currently inside the ring from Ontario, Quebec Canada weighing at 210 pounds Maryse. And her opponents at the combined weight of 450 pounds and accompanied by a very pregnant Mrs Animal, the team of Kelly-Kelly, Maria and Eve Torres!" Dave announced as he went out the ring and approached his wife while the three other diva's went inside the ring._

_After fifteen minutes;_

"_The winners of these match, the team of Kelly-Kelly, Maria and Eve Torres!" Melina exclaimed happily as she approached the ring as the second and third ropes were parted by her best of best friend Kelly. Melina then hugged the three divas as Maryse rolled out of the ring holding on her head. "Oh yeah Maryse, I forgot to tell you." Dave announced as he went inside the ring after his wife. "You have been released." He informed the former diva with a smile. Just then the Creative Hearts and UPB Boys theme echoed around the arena. Alexa stood in-front beside her best of best friend, both are just grinning, "Bye Ryse we hoped you enjoyed your stay here on WWE. Oh we also forgot to tell you, we found the necessary evidence and saw that you are guilty of attempted murder. So enjoy your stay in jail…" Alexa stated in the mic as the fans shouted "BITCH!"_

"God, do you saw her face when she saw me?" Melina asked after the show had ended as she, her friends, the UPB boys and her husband hang out in the huge hotel suit they rented. "Well it was a shock to everyone, we didn't actually announce that you've woken up. Everyone thinks that you're still in coma." Kelly said as she peeled an orange and gave it to her best of best friend. "Thanks Barbs, I really can't wait to give birth I mean come on look at me I look like a whale!" Melina exclaimed. "A beautiful whale so don't whine!" Dave comforted as he approached his wife and kiss her on the lips. "How many more months before I see my nephew?" Alexa inquired as she sat down on the floor beside her best friend, "seven more months!" Melina stated as she rubbed her bump. Dave nodded and mumbled "Seven more months…"

xxxx

_Seven Months later;_

"Dave you sonofabitch I hate you!" Melina wailed as another contraction overwhelmed her as she gripped on her husband's hand. "I know you hate me, but please let's wait for the prince to come out alright my queen?" Dave asked as he wiped Melina's forehead. "Alright Mel, breathe." The doctor ordered, Melina obeyed as she breathed the way as the class taught her how to. "Now push!" the doctor announced. "Argh!" Melina painfully whined.

Outside;

The UPB boys glanced at their partners who started pacing, "Guys you know we didn't know that you are the fathers." John Hennigan informed loudly. "We don't care!" Evan Bourne said as they continued pacing. "Come on boo, come here." Matt grumbled as he pulled his boyfriend towards a chair, "Now sit and wait patiently." He ordered as he sat beside the high-flier and held his hand as the others followed suit and pulled their own partners down.

Inside the delivery room;

"I see the head, I see the head! Keep pushing Mrs Lesnar." The doctor encouraged the tired diva. Melina obeyed as she gave one final push. "Argh!" she cried out in pain, just then the wailing of their son echoed inside the room, "We have a baby boy, oh my god, Mrs Lesnar can you still push?" the doctor inquired. Dave looked at the doctor quizzically, "What do you mean doc?" he asked back. The doctor looked-up and mumbled, "Mr Lesnar you're going to have twins."

Dave looked at Melina who was staring at him in awe, "Can you still push babe?" Dave asked worriedly, all through out Melina's labor the Mexican-American diva was gripping on his left hand that's now numb. Melina slightly nodded as she gave her all and pushed out. "Okay, okay. Oh my gosh! It's a baby girl." The doctor announced as the second baby came out wailing louder. Dave leaned down and smiled, "I love you my queen. Great job!" he mumbled before kissing Melina's sweaty forehead. Melina weakly smiled as the nurses gave her, her children. "Do we have their names?" the nurse asked.

Melina looked at Dave and smiled, "This young guy here is Daniel Anthony Nava Perez-Lesnar and his sister Destiny Melina Nicole Perez-Lesnar." She announced. "Alright." The nurse nodded as she wrote the names down. "Mr Lesnar if you'll excuse us we need to clean your wife and children for awhile." The doctor announced. Dave nodded and turned to Melina, "I'll just see the guys outside. I'll see you later my queen." He mumbled before kissing the diva once again. "Alright, love you Dave." Melina stated. Dave nodded and mouthed an 'I love you too' before walking out.

Outside;

"It's not yet done?" Alexa whined as she bowed her head in exasperation. When her older brother called her seven hours ago, Melina was on labor and yet now seven hours later the delivery isn't finish. "Hey, giving birth hurts, you know!" April and Lena replied in unison. Alexa turned to her boyfriend and grumbled, "Don't make me pregnant Hennigan, or I swear I'm going to break-up with you!" she yelled which send her friends and her older brother friends smiling. Just then the delivery room door opened and came out Dave who was beaming happily.

"So how's Melina?" Kelly inquired as she approached her best friend's husband. Dave looked around and smiled wider, "Melina's fine." He replied. "And the baby?" Jeff asked excitedly. "What baby?" Dave teased "Dude we didn't come here just to see your ugly face. So how's the baby?" John Cena stated humoring his friend back. "There are no baby, but we have babies." Dave announced as he softly laughed at the stunned face of his friends and younger sister. "You mean, you have…" Alexa stalled. "Yep baby sis, me and Mel have twins." He announced. "This cause for a celebration don't you think?" Adam exclaimed happily. "Yeah!" the others replied.

"Alright, go on and party while I see my children and wife." Dave teased. "No fair, we're going to celebrate after you guys can get the hell out of here." Randy stated with a pout which send the whole gang laughing.

xxxx

_Seven Years Later;_

"We're here!" Alexa announced as she opened her older brother's vacation home at Los Angeles California. Two brown haired seven year

old kids looked up and smiled "Aunt Lexie!" Daniel and Destiny exclaimed as they rushed to their aunt's side. "Hey kids, you're getting big." She replied as she bowed down and kissed her nephew and niece's cheeks. "Of course they would Lexie, they're seven years old." Melina humored her sister-in-law as she approached her happily. "Oh I'm sorry oh most dominant one." Alexa teased back. Just then someone pulled on her skirt. "Aunt Lexie where's Janny?" Destiny inquired.

"She's here!" John Hennigan announced as he finally, went in his brother-in-law's house with a four year old kid on his arms. Janny Antoinette Lesnar-Hennigan was born on July 20 weighing at 7.5 pounds. She has her father's brown hair and her mother's blue eyes. "Janny!" Daniel exclaimed as he saw his cousin. "Daniel! Destiny! Dad put me down!" the four years old squirmed. The shaman of sexy bowed down and released his precious daughter, as he straightened back up he was enveloped in a hug by his sister-in-law. "Hey can we pass Jo-Mo?" another voice asked from behind.

John glanced behind him and smiled, "hey bro." he greeted his best friend Phil Brooks who was holding a five year old boy's hand. "Hey Phil Jr." Alexa greeted as she crouched down. "Auntie Lexie!" the boy exclaimed as he ran towards his aunt and embraced her. Phillip Louise Kanellis-Brooks is the only son of the only straight edge superstar and the ditzy diva. He had inherited Maria's eyes and Phil's raven hair. "Now can I have my son back Lexie?" Maria commented from behind. Alexa straightened up and smiled, "Hey Riri."

"Okay ass clowns, we're coming through!" Chris Jericho announced as he approached the house with his husband and their six year old son in between them. Jefferson Jericho was adopted when he was nine month old. He was a perfect combination of Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho, the kid have cornstarch blond hair just like Jeff but he have Chris' eyes. "Jerky how many times would I tell you that that language is prohibited in the premises of my house?" Dave inquired coming from the side of the house. "Sorry dude." Chris apologized. "Enigma!" Alexa exclaimed happily as she rushed out, "Charism!" Jeff yelled blissfully as he ran towards the lady. "I miss you!" the two mumbled as they hugged. Chris shook his head and side stepped his husband and cousin while he approached the others.

"Dad, where's Daniel?" JJ asked his father as they left his Papa with his aunt Lexie. Chris glanced at his son, "Inside." He pointed at the house. JJ nodded as he went in and saw his friends, "Destiny! Daniel! Philly! Janny!" he exclaimed happily. The four kids looked behind them and smiled, "JJ!"

"Hey do you mind giving me back my wife Hardy-Benoit?" Johnny inquired as he saw that the two best of friends haven't released each other yet. "Dude maybe I could ask your wife if she can return my husband back?" Chris asked back. Jeff and Alexa broke apart and laughed and started to approach the house. "Lunch is at the back yard!" Dave announced as he followed in. Just as Alexa was about to close the door someone prevented it, "What the-" Alexa grumbled. "Sorry Lexie but can we enter?" Matthew Moore Hardy asked from outside. Alexa opened it back and saw Matt and Evan with their two twin six year old son's. "Hey Matt, Hi Evan!" she greeted. "Hey Lexie!" Evan greeted his friend as he embraced her. "Remember the kids?" the high-flier inquired. "Yeah but up to now I still can't determine who's who." She admitted. Matt laughed, "That's easy, the kid who have curly hair is Jeffrey Matteo while the straight haired is James Matthew." He replied. "But how can you determine who's who moron?" Adam asked as he entered the house with his three year old daughter followed by his six year old son. Lena shook her head as she entered last then embraced her best friend Evan. "Well the kid who is a miniature replica of Matt Hardy is Jeffrey Matteo while the kid who is a miniature replica of my husband is James Matthew, but unlike Evan he have brown eyes." He explained. "But how can you really…" Adam argued back as he gave his daughter to Evan. Mira Lena Christina Yada-Jacobs was born three years after Arthur James. Arthur James has brown hair like his mother while having his father's green eyes, on the other hand Mira have her father's blond hair and her mother's brown eyes.

"When would they stop bickering?" Evan inquired as they led the children on the playpen where the other kids are already at. "Uncle Evan! Auntie Lena!" the kids greeted them as they huddled over them and kissed their cheeks. "Hey kids," the two greeted the children back. "Destiny, could you please take care of Mira for me? I just have to help your mother outside." Lena asked. "Yes aunt Lena." Destiny answered politely. "Oh kids, remember James and Jeffrey?" Evan inquired as his two son's entered. "Hey Jeffrey! Hey James! Hey AJ!" JJ greeted the three other kids who smiled and ran towards where Daniel, Philly and JJ were.

"So any plans on giving Janny a sibling?" Evan inquired as he and Alexa sat down to watch over the kids. Alexa looked at her friend and smiled, "I just whispered this to Jeff and I hope you're going to keep this a secret. I'm already pregnant." Alexa revealed. "Really how long?" Evan asked in disbelief, "Two months." She replied. "And when would you tell Johnny?" Evan asked. "Tonight!" Alexa excitedly said.

"Hey is there any more room for four more kids?" April asked as she entered the room with her eight year old daughter Alanna Marie Banayo-Calaway and four year old son Randall Felix Banayo-Calaway with Brianna Nicole Garcia-Cena and John Keith Garcia-Cena. "Hey, we still have space for kids." Alexa replied as she stood up and greeted her former teacher properly as well as John Cena's wife Nikki Bella. "Where are the adults? Well aside from the two moron's out there whom our husband's are betting on." Nikki asked. "Outside, setting things up." Evan replied after he greeted their two friends back.

_Fifteen Minutes Later;_

"Sorry guys we're late!" Kelly apologized as she finally entered the Perez-Lesnar vacation home in LA with her husband and their six year old son Christopher Jacob Kenneth. Ken has Barbie's blond hair and Rob's brown eyes. "It's okay, you're not the last one." Melina informed the new comers as she hugged her best friend and cousin-in-law. "Why who's still not here?" Rob asked as he looked around. "Jay and Eve, Cody and Tiffany and last but not the least your baby brother and Ted." Phil replied as he sat beside Maria. "Actually we're here." Jay revealed as he entered the backyard with his wife and their ten month old son Eric Jason Torres-Reso. "And we're here." Cody revealed as he and Tiffany followed Jay and Eve outside. "Hey happy 1st year wedding anniversary guys!" Jeff exclaimed the still new married couple. "Thanks Jeffro." Tiffany stated after being embraced by her friends.

"Christian and Ted would be a lot later as usual. The kids are still trying to wake their daddy up according to Christy." Alexa announced as she read her cousin's message.

_One hour and a half later;_

"Guys, I'm really sorry." Christian apologized as he entered the backyard with his husband and kids. "It's okay, but why are you late?" Chris Jericho asked as he greeted his brother. Christian glanced at his husband who was whistling. "Someone was up until four in the morning working." He revealed. "Hey, you know me and my projects." Ted defended himself. "I know that boo. I was just saying…"Christian stated. "I know, I shouldn't overdo things. Sorry babe." Ted apologized. "Don't kiss!" TJ announced as he covered his eyes.

Theodore James Benoit-DiBiase is a seven year old blond hair blue eyed kid who was adopted at one year of age while his younger brother Christian Marvin is only five year old with brown hair and bluish brownish eyes who was adopted at five month old. "Yeah, we always saw you kiss." CM added which send all their friends, uncles and aunties laughing.

"Next time we won't kiss. I promise." Ted swore, "Really now DiBiase?" Cody humored his friend who started to blush while the others continued laughing.

"well now at least everything's fine in this world." Dave grumbled. "Actually it's not fine, it's perfect." Melina stated as Dave turned her and claimed her lips unbeknownst to their friends.

xxxx

_Me: Finally it's finished! –celebrates-_

_Jeff_Hardy_Muse: Really? I think not._

_Me: And why is it so Jeffrey Nero Hardy-Benoit?_

_Jeff_Hardy_Muse: Well for one, the Creative Hearts had added Kelly, Eve, Nikki Bella, Tiffany, and Maria. _

_Chris_Jericho_Muse: And we UPB boys had added RVD, Christian Cage, John Morrison, Cody Rhodes and C.M. Punk._

_Me: So you mean I have a new batch of UPB brod and Creative Hearts to write about._

_Chris_Jericho_Muse: That's exactly correct you hypocrite!_

_Jeff_Hardy_Muse: y'know Chris I wouldn't refer to her as a hypocrite since she's giving you what you deserve._

_Chris_Jericho_Muse:-slaps forehead- I apologize. Maybe you could be my personal creative writer in the WWE._

_Me: Whatever…-leaves-_

_Jeff_Hardy_Muse:-shook his head negatively then followed me out-_

_Chris_Jericho_Muse: What did I do? _


End file.
